


LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

by odedfehrlover



Category: Criminal Minds, UC: Undercover
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of jj and spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her divorse with will jj was relived. after long days, weeks the team were getting much needed vacations. the last thing jj imagined was to find love. </p><p>Frank donovan leader of the NCU undercover former fbi negotiator and CIA gave the happy to his team of a vacation time. frank never did relationships especially after his last break up. the guilt and pain from his past prevents him to be happy so you can imagine the surprise he gets when he finds the women of his dreams. </p><p>It's love at first sight. </p><p>The question is will they survive the jelious ex boy, over protetive team mates, ex husband, painful past. will their newly found love be enough to over come all that or will they subcome to the obstacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WE ARE GOING TO HAWAII!

It was 8:00am when Jake walked into the HQ. God he hated Mondays, grumbling he walked into the kitchen for some really needed coffee. 

“Good morning Jake.” Monica greeted as she walked passed him. 

“If you say so.” Jake dropped in his chair groaning. 

“Long night?” Monica asked with an amused look, Jake just huffed. 

“Oh my god I hate Mondays.” Alex walked in dragging her feet.

“You and me sister!” Jake raised his glass in salute.

“Aww come on now they’re not so bad, I mean when you’re not hung over.” Cody said giving Jake a pointed look. 

“I am not Hu-“

“Good morning, briefing in 20 please.” Frank Donavan said walking up to his office. Responding with good mornings they watched him disappear. 

Over the past three years the team and Donavan have become a family. Donavan has been there for them on all occasions, he was their rock and guide. When Donavan had given Armando Orive to the Bolivia army to protect them he knew just the kind of leader he is, only thing was he kept his history well hidden. For the past three years Cody was yet to hack his file, they knew he was former CIA they just didn’t know what the extent of his work was. 

The group gathered around the table waiting on frank to come down. Ten minutes later he showed up standing in front of them.

“For the last week we have been through hell and back with the whole sunny walker ordeal.” No one denied that. “So I was talking yesterday with the director and asked him for at least a two week vacation. They agreed, but only if we stick together.” 

“What do you mean stick together?” Monica asked. 

“Well seeing as though the director can’t have us all scattered in case of an emergency, he has offered to send us to any place of our choice all expenses payed.” Donavon smiled at the way their eyes shined. 

“That’s the best news we’ve gotten in a long ass time.” Alex said jumping up and down. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as we choice a place and get everything set.” Donavon took a seat waiting for their decision. 

“How about Paris?” Monica purposed. 

“No, I was thinking Oregon.” Cody replied.

“No like, how about Hawaii?” Alex asked. 

“I like that, Hawaii sounds nice.” Jake said. “What do you think?” 

Receiving nods from everyone Donovan stood up. “Then Hawaii it is, let me call Richard and have him set everything up.” Donovan pulled his phone out.

“Hello?” Richard’s deep voice came on the line.

“It’s Donavon; they have come to a decision.” The teamed stared at him with anticipation,

“Okay, let’s have it.” For some reason he had a feeling he was going to regret this.

“Hawaii.” Donovan said bluntly.

“Hawaii?” well that’s original. 

“Yes Hawaii.” Was he deaf? 

“Okay, get to packing I will let you know when the tickets are payed.” Richard was already getting the tickets online. “One more thing is it just you five or is any of you taking someone?”  
The group shook their heads. “No just us five.” 

“Okay ill text you in a bit.” 

“Thank you.” With that the line went dead. 

The group stood their staring at him, frank rolled his eyes. “Go get packing.” Not having to be told twice they all left to get their things ready. Is phone buzzed *your plane leaves at 8:30pm tonight* resending it to the rest, he left to get his thing ready. 

BAU

JJ walked into the bullpen, tired and still half asleep. Smiling when she saw her team all gathered around Morgan’s desk. 

“Morning guys.” JJ mumbled. 

“Whoa, you look like hell.” JJ glared at Morgan.

“Thank you Derek, you always know how to make a woman feel nice.” She told him sarcastely. 

“Sorry, Barbie did you get any sleep last night?” Garcia asked giving her a cup of coffee slapping Morgan on the arm. 

“No, will thought it would be okay to give henry sugar before his bedtime.” JJ scoffed. 

Will and JJ had divorced a year ago when she found him banging his partner, in her bed! He tried asking for forgiveness but JJ was not having it not only did he cheat on her but will would get physical every time he’d drink. She tried ending it but he would apologize the next day swearing he would get help, but that never came. Every Friday night he’d pick henry up then drop him off Sunday night. She was fighting full custody ever since henry told him that daddy’s and his new wife would wrestle all the time and she was mean to him. When she asked what he meant, he explained that it was when both took all of their clothes off. JJ didn’t know what to do so she went to the only person she could, Hotch. He told her he would handle it, next weekend will showed up sporting a black eye and busted lip. When she asked what happen he said it happen on the job, but she knew what happen based on Hotch’s busted knuckles to which Hotch said he got from hitting the punching bag with no gloves on. Henry said that his father and new wife no longer lived together, well to bad.

“You know what we need, a vacation.” Morgan said. 

“Yeah good luck with this job.” It was now Kates turn to scoff. 

“How does Hawaii sound?” they all turned to see Hotch and Rossi walk up to them. Hotch walked over to Kate wrapping his arms around her waist and another around JJ’s waist. 

“Hawaii?” Garcia was already getting excited. 

“Yup, my treat.” Rossi took out nine plane tickets. 

“What about Cruz?” Reid spoked up for the first time. 

“Don’t worry about Cruz, I talked to him already we’re on stand by for two weeks.” Kate squealed wrapping her arms around his neck, knocking him into the chair. JJ quickly jumped out of the way avoiding falling onto the ground. 

“Seriously two weeks?” Hotch nodded earning a kiss from her. 

“In case you two forgot we are still in the bullpen.” Morgan reminded them. Kate pulled back giggling. 

“Why are their nine tickets?” Garcia asked.

“Well seven for us, and two for jack and henry.” Rossi explained. 

“When do we leave?” Kate said getting off Hotch, who just sat there with a smudge look. 

“At 7:00pm tonight so let’s go pack and meet at my house.” Rossi said over his shoulder as he walked out, quickly followed by the team.


	2. HENRY!

Hotch was the first to arrive with jack, helping his ten year old son out the car. Jack ran to the door knocking, he jumped into the arms of his uncle Dave. 

“Hey kiddos how are you?” Rossi hugged him tightly.

“Im good Uncle Dave.” 

“Great, mudgsey has missed you.” The little boy’s eyes lit up at the mention of the dog, bolting into the house in search of him. 

“Because of you and your dog he has asked nonstop for a puppy.” Hotch chuckled. 

“Well a dogs not a bad idea.” Rossi gestured to where jack was being chased by the golden retriever.

“No I guess not, I’ll have to talk to Kate.” 

“Talk to me about what?” both males turned at the new voice.

“Hey love didn’t hear you come in.” Hotch said giving her a quick kiss. 

“Hotch was telling me jack wanted a dog.” Rossi answered. 

“A dog would be a good idea for jack. He’d be less lonely when we go off on cases.” She laughed when a little force hit her legs looking down jack was hugging her, squatting down she hugged him.

“Hey sweeties long time no see.” 

“I just saw you a few hours ago.” Jack laughed.

“Too long for me.” Giving him a kiss on the forehead he ran back out. They stood their looking at him play when the rest of the team showed up.

“He’s sooo cute!” the group of three jumped at the voice. 

“Jesus! Garcia you trying to kill us.” Kate yelped placing a hand over her beating heart. Garcia laughed as she shocked her head. 

“Sorry peaches.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“So are we all here?” Morgan asked looking around, just as henry, JJ and Reid walked in.

“We are now.” Hotch said.

“What time is it?” JJ asked placing a sleeping henry on the couch. Walking over to Hotch giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“It is 6:00pm, let me make lunch and we can leave at 6:30 the airport is only ten minutes away from here.” Everyone nodded.

Rossi went into the kitchen, while the team walked outside. They arrived at the airport at 6:50 just in time to get in line. Finding their seats JJ sat henry in his seat next to her, she couldn’t wait to arrive. Something told her she will not forget this trip. Once arriving they went to the hotel Rossi passed their keys. JJ gets her a room with henry and jack, Garcia and Morgan bunk together, Hotch and Kate, Reid and Rossi. They all took their keys and headed to their rooms. JJ took both kids up to bed but not before reminding Hotch and Kate that her room was next to theirs. Once getting ready for bed she put the boys to sleep before she herself fell asleep, thankfully missing the noise coming from Hotch’s and Kates room. 

Donavon and his team arrived at the hotel, walking up to the reception he gather their keys. Cody and Jake had one room, Monica and Alex had another, Donavon had his own. Walking up to his floor Donavon groaned when he heard the moans coming from next door. 

‘Just fucken great.’ Frank thought he reached for the radio to drown the noise out; luckily sleep came to him quick.

The next morning as frank walked out of his room, he bumped into a small female. 

“I apologize, didn’t see you.” Donavon said grabbing her arm to steady her.

“No problem, my fault I was on my phone.” She said gesturing to the phone on the ground. 

Frank picked the phone up handing it to her. “Im sorry.” He turned to leave when she stopped him. 

“Im Kate Callahan.” She extended her hand to him; Donavon eyed her hand before shaking it.

“Frank Donavon, im sorry from before but I really have to run.” With that frank went to meet his team. 

“Hey babe, you okay.” Hotch said walking over with JJ and the boys. 

“Yeah, just-nothing let go down to see the team, I really want to go into the water.” Kate pulled Hotch down to the lobby. 

Cody, Monica, Alex, and Jake sat on the couches in the lobby waiting for frank. About ten feet away stood the bau waiting for their friends. 

“You guys ready?” frank asked. 

“Yeah just waiting on you.” Monica said, as the other three ran to the beach like little kids, Donavon shook his at his team’s behavior. 

Frank sat on the sand, for once in who knows when he was able to relax.

“Donavon come on, the water is great.” Cody yelled just as Jake tackled the tech boy. 

“In a minute.” Donavon pulled his shirt off, many females turned to look-well more like gawk- at the well build agent, he just ignored them ever since his last relationship ending bad he stayed clear of the opposite sex that and his job kept him too busy.

“Whoa, when did frank get so-so ripped?” Alex whispered not being able to take her eyes off him.

Monica shook her head. “I have no idea, but he is to die for.” Jake swam towards the girls shutting their mouth.

“Careful ladies you’re drooling.” Alex pushed him back splashing him. Diving into the water frank decided to do a few laps, it’s been a while since he’s done some swimming. The team decided on some water volleyball to enjoy the day. 

JJ was up to her knees in the water, she refuses to go in any deeper damn water was colder than ice. 

“Come on jj, the water warms up once you’re in it.” Reid yelled to his girlfriend, yup Reid and JJ have been dating for the past three months, jj shocked her head, no way was she getting deeper into that water. Hotch chuckled at the shaking young women he called sister, getting up from the sand he nudged Morgan tilting his head towards JJ. Both males quietly creeped towards their target, JJ squealed when she felt herself being lifted.

“No! Hotch put me down!” JJ screamed, trying desperately to get out of their gasp. She could hear the team laughing in the back ground.

“If you say so.” Hotch and Morgan released her. “No wai-“and into the water she fell. Morgan walked back to shore wanting to get away from a very angry JJ, Hotch wasn’t quick enough he was too busy laughing. JJ got up gasping for air; once her eyes landed on Hotch she jumped dragging him under waters. 

“Try that again and you won’t be coming back up.” JJ said an evil smile on her lips, seeing the look on Hotch’s face she cracked up. “Oh my god Hotch! You actually believed that!” Hotch shucked his head walking with her back to their spot. The team stayed the whole day at the beach Kate, Garcia, and JJ got their tans working. Hotch and Morgan played football with a couple of guys at the beach. Reid as usual stayed by JJ’s side something that always annoyed her; he was way too possessive for her liking. Rossi was at the hut talking to some red head, looks like he’s working on wife number four. Both jack and henry were playing in the water neither ready to get out. All but the boys sat together looking at the sunset; these moments were the ones JJ cherished the most. 

“Think it’s about time we head back in.” Hotch said waking a sleeping Kate. Nodding everyone started to gather their things; JJ was folding a towel when she called the boys.

Jack came fear written all over his face. “Aunt jj henry won’t come up.” JJ frowned turning to the ten year old boy. 

“What do you mean won’t come up?” JJ started to get that familiar knot feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one that lets you know something is not right. 

“We were playing tag in the water henry fell and didn’t come back up.” 

JJ’s eyes widen. “Oh my god.” She gasp running towards the water, stopping once she was waist in she yelled for her son.

“Henry! Henry!” her fear growing when no answer came. ‘No, no please god not my baby.’ Tears rolled down her face as she called for him. “Henry!” 

Hotch and the team ran up to her having heard her screams. “JJ! JJ what’s wrong?” Hotch grabbed her by the shoulders trying to keep her steady, her eyes scanning the water looking for any sign of the boy. 

“J-jack said hen-henry went under water! Hotch my baby is drowning!” Hotch turned to scan the water there in the distance he sees movement. 

“Morgan he’s over their! Come on!” Hotch was about to jump into the water when he noticed someone moving towards him. JJ was yelling for her baby as a man carried the seven year old to shore. 

A FEW MINTUES BEFORE

Frank was sitting in a lounge chair enjoying the sunset; his team was currently discussing where they wanted to go later tonight. 

“I was talking to a guy today saying that the best club here is one named THE SAYID.” Monica said taking a drink out of her beer. 

“I say we check it out, what’s the worst that can happen.” Alex said grabbing a new beer; Cody turned to Jake who nodded. “Like Alex said what’s the worst that can happen.”

“Someone can get frisky with the girls, and then frank goes all kun-Fu on their ass.” Cody said sarcastilly. 

“What do you say frank?” Jake asked slapping Cody on the back of the head. 

“whatev-“ frank started but stopped when he heard screams coming a few feet away, looking over he noticed a young blond yelling out into the water. Just as he was going to ignore it he saw movement far out in the water looking closer he saw someone trashing, his eyes widen when he saw a little boy drowning. 

“Frank? You okay?” Alex asked a frown upon her face. Her team looked as lost as her. Before they knew it Donavon was up and diving into the water swimming farther and farther from the shore.

“What the hell?” Jake and the group ran towards the water, they noticed the screams and yelling from the group a few feet away from them. What is going on?

Just as Donavon reached the boy he went under giving up the fight. ‘No, no you don’t.’ diving under the water he grabbed the boy, pulling him up swimming back to shore. Once being able to stand he carried the boy bride style. Monica gasped making the entire team turn to see frank carrying a passed out boy in his arms.

“Shit! Come on!” Jake yelled running to meet frank, both teams on both sides ran to me him. frank placed the boy on the sand, checking for a pulse releasing a breath of relive ‘thank god’ it was weak but there, he looked up to see his team coming up to him.

“Jake tilt his head up, open his mouth.” Jake did as ordered; frank started pushing on his chest.

JJ fell to her knees next to the man that was currently trying to save her son. Reid tried to move frank out of the way in order to get to henry.

“Sir you need to step back and let him do his job!” Jake told him sternly, Reid was scared for henry and pissed he couldn’t help. 

“That is my son!” Reid snapped. 

“And we are trying to save his life, you need to step back.” Monica added. Reid was pulled back by Morgan.

Frank zoned them out focusing on the boy, pushing five times against his chest he applied mouth to mouth, he repeated this five times until henry started coughing, quickly turning him on his side he let him spit all the water out. Getting his breath under control he stroked the boy’s hair back. 

“Hey their little man. You’re okay?” henry looked up and nodded giving him a smile. 

“Good, that’s good.” frank got out of the way so the boy’s family can get to him. 

JJ reached for him hugging him close to his chest. “I am never going to let you out of my sight, never.” JJ covered him in kisses, henry just giggled. Knowing the boy will be okay he grabbed the towel Monica was holding out for him and turned to leave. JJ saw him leaving with the group.

“Wait!” frank turned to the blond woman as she handed her son to a kinda nerdy look man. 

“I wanted to thank you, if you hadn’t been their I-I don’t know what could have happen.” JJ whispered eyes filled with tears. 

“No thanks needed; I’m glad I could help glad he’s okay.” JJ gave him a smile as she held her hand out.

“Jennifer Jareau.” Donavon smiled taking her hand in his much larger one, both shocked at the electricity that ran up both their arms.

“Frank Donavon.” Her hands were soft; as she moved to release his hand frank squeezed it not wanting to cut the connection. JJ frowns at his hand, slowly raising her head locking her blue ocean eyes with his dark intense ones. She couldn’t help but feel intimidated by them, almost as if he was looking into her reading her yet she liked it. He was handsome, dark midnight short hair, strong jaw, a go-tee giving him that final touch to his persona, broad shoulders, based on his six pack and strong arms the man worked out, she noticed some scars on his chest, is she had to guess she’d say they were from bullets. Donavon was lost in her eyes as well, her eyes were the bluest he has ever seen, and she was beautiful to say the least. Long blond hair falling over her shoulders, her cute little nose, pink lips. She wasn’t tall probably reached up to his shoulders. She was slim the bikini allowed him to see her toned smooth body. Her legs were long and beautiful.   
Reid was getting annoyed at the way the man was looking at his girlfriend. Clearing his throat he attracted the attention of everyone, the two in question broke apart.

“JJ we must be going, we need to get henry changed.” No one missed the jealously in his voice. 

“Yeah, im going.” She replied. 

“Well im glad he’s okay, I should get going.” He gave JJ a smile before walking back to the hotel. 

JJ turned to grab henry ignoring the look Reid was giving her. “Hey baby are you okay?” Henry nodded as he scanned the beach.

“Were is my superhero?” JJ gave him a confused look.

“Who?” 

“The man who got me out of the water.” He replied in a duh voice. 

JJ chuckled. “His name is frank Donavon and he just left.” 

“oh.” Henry looked disappointed at the fact the man had left. 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” 

“I-I wanted to thank him and talk to him.” JJ hated seeing him upset.

“Well I think he’s at the same hotel as us, so when we see him we’ll talk to him okay?” henry’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah! Maybe he can teach me to swim?” he asked hopefully.

“We’ll we can ask him.” JJ said laughing at the innocence of her son. 

Reid having heard the whole conversation was less than pleased. She barely knew the guy and was already planning on seeing him again, not only that but having henry interact with him this soon. Hotch was also confused he knew she was dating Reid but their relationship was on the rocks, in fact she had already decided to break it off. Knowing it was for the best he told her he would be by her side at all moments, but what got him curious was the interaction between her and that man, the look he gave her was the same one he gave Kate when he first met her. a looked of determination to have her, get to know her, care for her, the man was intrigued by jj and by the look jj gave him so was she. Hotch just hoped she will find happiness soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think so far


	3. Chapter 3

Once they entered the lobby the team discussed what they will do now it was only 8:00pm.

“JJ I know you’re probably tired out from earlier, but it would do you good to go out.” Hotch told her. 

“I don’t know Hotch, what about the boys.” She motioned to both henry and jack. 

“I found out that the hotel has a day care, a babysitter can go to your room and watch the boys.” Garcia said JJ was about to eject but Garcia beat her. “I ran background check on all babysitters and got all good reviews, the boys will be in good hands.” 

“Come on JJ it’ll be fun, besides henry is already falling asleep he won’t even noticed your gone.” Kate tried reasoning with her; plus she knew Hotch would not be able to relax if she wasn’t in his eye sight. JJ thought for a few seconds before giving in.

“Alright just let me go change henry and jack into their pj’s and get myself ready.”

“Great let’s all go and get ready we’ll meet here when we’re done.” Hotch said getting okays all around they each made their way up. Reid had decided to go up with JJ and help her with the boys. 

JJ got her clothes picked out as Reid tucked in the two sleeping boys. Walking over to JJ he wrapped his arms around her waist he leaned in kissing her neck surely leaving a mark, JJ shrugged him off she never did like having a man mark her, it made her feel like a object like something they can claim. Reid frowned, for the past two weeks JJ has done the impossible to avoid his touch, in any way. 

“JJ what’s wrong?” Reid ran a hand down his face signing.

“Nothing Reid we just have no time for that, I have to get ready so do you and im not really in the mood.” JJ kept her back to him not wanting to see his reaction. 

“That’s bullshit, for the past two weeks you haven’t been the same with me. You do everything to avoid my touch, I can’t kiss you without some sort of resentment from you, don’t get me started on sex because we haven’t slept together in over two weeks, hell I can’t even hold your hand in public anymore.” Reid said walking up to her he placed a hand on her shoulder only for JJ to pull away.

“Fine, I’m going to go get ready I’ll see you later.” Reid walked out not bothering to look back. 

JJ signed once the door was closed, she drooped into her chair lost in thought. She loved him but she wasn’t in love with him. The past three months were great he was sweet, caring, loving, total gentlemen, but he wasn’t what she needed nor what she wanted. Reid needed someone that will love him the way he deserves to be loved, someone who can relate to him, she wasn’t that person. He was great with henry and that was one thing she was scared of, henry was getting too attached to Reid she has caught him a couple of time calling him daddy. She wouldn’t have minded if she and Reid would actually work out. If she was being honest with herself she will admit that she jumped into the relationship because she was scared to be alone. JJ needed something that wasn’t him she needed someone that made her feel safe, someone strong, aggressive, possessive, a leader, yet loving, sweet, caring man, and older. That was one of the many things with Reid, JJ has always been into older man and Reid was one year younger than her. closing her eyes she knowing what she had to do but not liking one bit she had to break if off and soon. 

Frank walked into his room, throwing the towel into the basket he walked into the bathroom. Taking his shirt off followed by his shorts he turned the water on, as he waited for the water to warm up he faced the mirror. On his chest he had four scars, four bullet scars. He never got used to having them their but it reminded him that for once in his life he did something good, something right. Shaking his head he jumped into the shower groaning as the water felled on his stiffed muscles. ‘Damn been a while since I swam that much’ letting his body relax his mind drifted to a certain blond. He couldn’t forget those blue eyes the brightest he’s ever seen them. She was beautiful, stunning, gorges. ‘God what is happening to me?’ Groaning he shut the water off grabbing a towel he walked out the bathroom. Once he was dried he pulled on some pj’s bottoms, he decided to sleep early he was beat. Of course his team had other plans, seeing they were currently pounding on his door, as if he couldn’t hear that they shouted his name. Cursing them under his breath he opened the door. The girls couldn't help but stare at the well chiseled chest of their boss, the man was a greek god. 

“What?” Cody scoffed at his growling leader. 

“Well hello to you to Mr. Grumpy, and why aren’t you ready?” they pushed passed frank sitting on his bed. Frank closed the door with a loud groan.

“co- ready for what?” all he wanted to do was sleep. Was that too much to ask for?

“Really? For the club!” Cody threw his hands in the air falling back into the bed.

“Cody im not really up for it. You guys go ahead I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast.” Donovan opened the door hoping, no praying they would leave. 

“No can do frank, we are going as a team.” Jake told him pulling Cody up. Frank shucked his head he really didn’t want to go. 

“Come on frank, live a little we came here to have fun and relax.” Alex said frank stared at them for a few seconds before giving in. 

“Alright, but I will only be for an hour understood.” 

“One hour got it.” Cody repeated. 

“Now please leave so I can change.” Donovan opened holding the door wider, getting up they walked out.

“We’ll meet you in the lobby.” Monica said frank nodded closing the door. 

“So much for sleep.” Frank mumbled walking towards his suitcase he pulled out a black dress shirt leaving the top two buttons undone, followed by some dark jeans. Grabbing his gun placing it on his hip covered by his jacket he was out the door. 

Forty minutes later they were walking into the club; it was crowded but not enough to prevent movement. Frank being frank scanned to place making note of the exits and the number of workers. 

“Alex and I will get the drinks; you guys find us a table.” Jack yelled over the music, Monica nodded grabbing Cody by the back of his shirt pulling him away from a group of girls no older than 22. They gave them their orders they followed frank to a table. Frank picked a table facing the main entrance allowing him to view who comes and goes. The table is also closest to the exit In case a quick exit was needed. As the time passed they drank, talked and joked, frank even cracked a few jokes. To be honest franked never liked these places to crowded, too much noise and lot of drama.

ONE HOUR LATER

Frank was keeping an eye on his team as they danced away. Looking at Alex and Jake he smirked, Alex was currently grinding herself against the agent. ‘it was only a matter of time for those two.’ , he wouldn’t mind if they hooked up as long as they can keep it professional while on duty, still he was going to give them hell for it. ‘what kind of boss would I be if I don’t.’ chuckling his eyes went to Monica frowning when he saw a dark skinned man practically fucking her on the dance floor, what was more surprising was that Monica seemed to be enjoying it. Deciding not to get into her business he looked for Cody rolling his eyes when he found him surrounded by a bunch of girls all looking at him like he was a piece of meat. ‘poor Cody’ taking a sip of his drink his eye’s wondered thru the club landing on the same young blond his mind couldn’t seem to forget about. Running his eyes up and down her body he groaned inwardly. Her tight jeans hugged her body showing off her long legs, and round ass. Donavon shifted rearranging his pants ‘damn just looking at her gets me hard.’ Frank didn’t know why he was reacting this way. No woman has ever done this to him, let alone a taken woman. 

JJ walked over to the bar for a drink, but mainly to get away from Reid. He has been hovering over her all night, JJ felt trapped and suffocated. She hated sounded like a bitch but he needs to back off, she was going to break it off tonight but seeing as he’s drinking it will do no good if he’s drunk. She signed leaning against the bar when the bartender came up to her.

“Seems like you need something to relax with.” He handed he a cup with pink liquid JJ raised an eyebrow.

“Relax; it’s Malibu and bud light mixed with strawberries.” He chuckled. 

“Sorry force of habit, thank you.” Taking a sip she was surprised it tasted good.

“This is great; I’ll take another after this one.” 

“Of course just holler.” He said walking to attend other customers.

JJ leaned her hip against the counter enjoying the rhythm of the music. 

“Hey babe, you look in need of some company.” JJ turned to see a tall brunette man he was buffed definitely on steroids. 

“No thank you.” She looked over to her table to find it empty. ‘Great.’

“Well how about a dance?” 

“No thank you, I really just want to be alone.” JJ turned away from her hoping he would get the idea.

“Come on just one dance, then later I can show you a really good time.” ‘Great just what I needed.’ 

“Look I said no and I really doubt you can show me a good time.” JJ snapped grabbing her drink she walked back to her table. She almost made it. Almost. 

The brunettes hand clamped onto her wrist. “I don’t like being rejected.” JJ gagged at the smell of alcohol on him. She tried pushing him away, ‘damn he’s strong.’ “Now I want a dance and I will get my dance.” He growled pushing her towards the dance floor, when she felt a pair of arms pull her out of his grasp into a hard chest. Expecting to see Hotch or Morgan hell even Reid she was surprised to see the one and only frank Donovan, and he looked beyound pissed. 

“I believe the lady said no.” JJ felt her knees go weak if it weren’t for his arms around her waist she was sure she’d be on the floor.

“What’s it to you, if you want her you’ll have to wait until I’m thru with her.” he growled reaching for her arm. Frank pushed her behind him getting ahold of the jerks arm he twisted it behind his back, followed by a kick behind his knee knocked him to the ground. JJ was surprised no one reacted to the scream he gave out ‘guess the music’s louder than I thought.’

Donovan placed a knee on his back adding to the pain. “She is not something you can just claim, you are to show her some respect!” JJ saw the man shake at the venom dripping from his voice. “You ever come near her again and I will personally rip your throat out. Do you understand? Or do I have to make myself clearer?” 

“I-I under-understand.” He answered frantically. 

“Good, now I think you owe her an apology.” Frank looked up at JJ; he cringed when he saw a little fear in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry; it won’t happen again I swear.” JJ barely held back her laughter at seeing the man on the verge of tears, she gave him a nod. 

“Now get the fuck out of here.” The minute he was released he was out the door. Frank kept his eyes on the door as if waiting for him to come back in. 

“Thank you.” Frank looked over to her giving her a small smile. 

“None needed, I should be the one apologizing I was a little harsh.” 

JJ shucked her head. “No, I was just surprised to see you. You don’t look like the clubing kind of guy.”

“I’m not; I was dragged here by some friends.” Frank chuckled but was cut short when JJ gasped. “Are you oaky?” he quickly reached for the arm she was cradling.

“Yeah looks like the guy left me a little reminder.” JJ waved it off, but was already being dragged towards the bar. 

“Can I get some ice please.” Frank asked the bartender. 

“Coming right up.”

“It’s nothing, just a bruise.” Frank sat her on a stool while he stood in front of her; she caught the smell of her cologne ‘Hugo boss’. “You don’t have to do this.” She whispered hoping her voice didn’t come out shaken. 

“I want to.” He whispered back, he ran his fingers over the bruise anger rising. ‘I should have broken his arm’. 

“Here you go.” The bartender handed him a towel with ice thanking him he placed in on her arm. JJ hissed at the coldness. 

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” 

“No, it’s just cold.” Both chuckled at that. JJ looked down feeling his thumb moving up and down on her arm, she felt butterflies in her stomach. ‘God the man is barely touching me’. Frank kept his eyes on her arm not trusting himself if he looked at her, rubbing his thumb over her skin he found he enjoyed the softness. ‘Wonder how the rest of her feels? Get ahold of yourself Donavon.’ 

JJ broke the silence that had come over them. “Seems like you’re always around when I need you.” Frank looked up at her with a frown. “I mean first you save my son and you did just save me.”

“Guess I’m am. Even thought I’d love to have met you in different circumstances glad I did.” He chuckled; JJ looked down trying to hide the blush that was creeping up. Frank smiled happy he was able to make her blush like that clearing his throat he asked her about her son. 

“He’s fine; I left him with the hotels babysitter along with my brother’s son.” Frank nods taking a sip of his drink he ordered moments ago. “He wants to meet you.”

“oh.” He looks at her with a frown placing his drink on the counter. 

“He wants to meet the man that saved him. He says and I quote *he’s my superhero.*” Donavon chuckles.

“I’m all but a hero.” He tells her his smile slowly disappearing. JJ smiled up at him, reaching for his cup of drink. 

“You saved my son from drowning and me from being hurt by that jerk, that my good man is a hero in my book.” She replies taking a sip from his drink. Donavon locked eyes with her as she placed the cup to her lips. Looking into his eyes she saw pain, regret, sadness, but also determination. ‘What happened to you?’

“The things I have done overpower the few good ones.” He whispered looking back down at her arm.

“What do y-“jj started but was cut off by a familiar voice.

“JJ!” Reid yelled pushing his way thru the crowd. Frank removed his hands from her, both instally missing the contact both thinking the same thing ‘why am I feeling like this?’

“JJ there you are, I’ve been looking for you.” Reid cupped her face giving her a kiss; his hold didn’t allow her to move. Out of the corner of her eye she saw frank close his eyes as if in pain as he turn to walk away. ‘No don’t leave, not yet’ JJ was pulled from her thoughts when she felt pain rush up her arm hissing she pushed Reid back. 

“What? What’s wrong?” JJ waved him off, Reid ignored her grabbing her arm. His eyes became darker as he took in the massive bruise on her arm. 

“What the hell happen?” JJ flinched at his tone; she was never good with man yelling at her not after will. 

“Nothing, Reid im fine.” 

“Nothing! That’s one hell of a bruise for nothing! Who did this to you?” Reid was shouting by now gaining a few people’s attention. “It was that man wasn’t? The man from earlier?” 

“What? No! He was the o-“Reid wasn’t hearing it he was already running out the club after frank. JJ couldn’t believe this, the man saves her and he’s getting blamed. 

“shit.” She quickly makes her way to the teams table.

“Hotch!” Aaron raised his head seeing JJ pushing her way thru the dance floor. “Reid’s going to get himself hurt!” Hotch raised an eyebrow at that. “I’ll explain later, right now we need to stop Reid.” JJ was already heading for the doors with her team behind her.

JJ stopped, scanning the parking lot until she caught sight of Reid pressed against the hood of a black BMW, Donovan being the one holding him there not looking to happy. Before JJ could react the males ran pass her, Morgan ran tackling frank to the ground. Frank groaned at the pain shooting up his back as he hit the ground, he was not expecting that, gaining his senses rather quickly he threw Morgan off him. Standing up Morgan came at him again, only frank grabbed ahold of him arm flipping the agent onto his back. Frank took a few steps back he really didn’t want to fight the man; he was too tired to deal with this. Morgan got up with a groan it’s been a while since someone was able to drop him like that. Frank quickly dodged the punch coming from his left, seeing it was the same kid from before he huffed. ‘Well he has guts I’ll give him that.’ Hotch and Rossi ran to Morgan looking him over when they saw Reid go for the man. 

“Reid stop!” JJ yelled, she took a step forward but Kate got ahold of her. 

“Spencer back off!” Hotch ordered, but he wasn’t listening. JJ broke from her hold stopping in front of frank trying to stop reid from hurting him. Donavon saw the first coming down, grabing reids wrist he quickly stopped it before it made contact with JJ. Unfortunately that made his jacket lift reveling his gun.

“Gun!” Kate yelled pulling her weapon on frank. The team followed suite, Reid grabbed JJ pulling her away from him. 

“Get down on your knees hands behind your head.” Hotch ordered sternly. Frank looked at him on any other situation he might have laughed, but these guys weren’t joking. Looking over at JJ he gave her a small smile letting her know he was okay. Frank was about to do as they say when he heard a familiar voice. 

“When did it become cool for agent’s to arrest other agents? Especially when the agent in question is way above them?” Cody asked Jake.

“Don’t know but not cool.” Jake walked over to frank standing by his right along with Alex, Cody and Monica on his left. 

“Who the hell are you?” Morgan asked still pissed at frank. 

“We can ask you the same?” Alex snapped.

“Look your friend here assaulted a federal agent and is carrying a weapon.” Hotch said giving Morgan a look.

“Assaulted?! Your agent came at me for no fucking reason; sorry to have hurt his ego but I don’t appreciate being attacked from behind.” Donovan growled.

“What?” Hotch asked giving Reid a look that said *explain now.*, Hotch holstered his gun motioning the rest to do the same.

“This jerk hurt jj!” Reid yelled pointing at frank.

“What?” frank’s face was a mixture of anger and confusion. “Were in the hell did you get that from?”

“The bruise on her arm.” Reid told him as is it was the most obvious thing, JJ pulled herself out of his hold.

“If you would have me explain what had happen instead of running out like a raging bull none of this would have happen.” She crossed her arms across her chest scolding him. “This bruise was made by some drunk that couldn’t take no for an answer. Frank stopped him from hurting me that’s what happen.” Reid lowered his head suddenly finding the floor interesting, the team just stood behind knowing this was none of their concern. 

“Im sorry jj, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m not the one you hit Reid.” She gave him a pointed look, Reid gave her a pleading look in return but when she didn’t budge he sign in defeat. 

“I apologize Mr. Donavon.” it came out forced, but it was better than nothing. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Frank replied. 

“Now that that’s settled how bout you tell us your names.” Garcia said coming out from behind them group.

“These are Alex cross, Jake Shaw, Monica and Cody. Im frank Donavon.” Frank introduced. 

“Well im Penelope Garcia, these are Derek Morgan, Kate Callahan, David Rossi, Aaron hotchner, spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jareau.” Garcia said pointing to each member. 

“Well this isn’t weird.” Cody said chuckling.

"Or akward." Jake mumbled. 

“What department are you in?” Rossi asked. 

“We’re with NCU Jake and I are undercover agents, Monica is our profiler, Cody is our tech boy and frank is our leader.” Alex explained. “Your BAU right?”

“yeah.” Both teams stood in silence, the awkwardness was unbearable. Reid kept glaring daggers at frank, while the latter couldn’t seem to look away from JJ. 

Jake cleared his throat. “Well how bout we call it a night im beat.” walking towards the suv the rest but frank followed. 

“Excuse me.” The bau looked at him in confusion. “That’s my car behind you.” He said pointing at the black BMW.

“Oh sorry.” Frank opened the driver’s door when JJ walked up to him. Placing a hand on his face she examined the bruise on his jaw, leaning over she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Frank held back a moan feeling her lips on his skin. 

“That’s three times in one day. Still doubt you’re a hero.” Frank gave her a frown, shaking his head he got into his car following the suv back to the hotel. 

“Well how bout we call it a night as well.” Garcia said hiding a smile. ‘Looks like my cupcake has found love at last’ 

“Yeah too much action in one day, besides my back is killing me.” Morgan groaned. 

“Mine would to if I was taken down like that.” Rossi said teasing the younger man. 

“Shut up, he got a lucky shot is all.”

“Lucky? That man had you all figured out, either he’s that good or you’re losing your touch.” Kate laughed, quickly hiding behind Hotch when Morgan glared at her. Reid stood where he did not know how he was going to make this up to JJ. Taking a deep breath he spoke up.

“JJ im so-“he started.

“Save it Reid.” JJ snapped walking away catching up to Garcia. 

“Don’t worry man, she get over it just needs to cool down.” Morgan said placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“No, not this time.” Reid knew that was it, he knew she was looking to call it off and this might have given her the push she needed. The love she had for him was not strong enough for both of them; she didn’t love him like he did. The way she looked at frank Donavon made him see relies it. He didn’t want to lose her, but he can’t keep her by force. He’d just have to fight harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww poor morgan....his pride was hurt. sorry to all morgan lovers.


	4. TONIGHT AT 7:00PM

JJ walked into her room, Garcia had taken the boys to her room for the night so she had the night to herself. Changed and ready for bed there was a knock on her door, groaning she opened their. 

“What do you want Reid?” Reid stood their hands shoved in his pockets looking as if someone just kicked his puppy. 

“Can we talk?” JJ just turned around leaving the door open. Reid took that as a yes, closing the door behind him he stood in front of her. 

“You wanted to talk so talk.” 

“Look im sorry about what happened tonight, it’s just I saw the bruise and I thought t-“

“You thought he did it.” Reid nodded.

“Is that all?” she asked. 

“No It’s not I want to know what I did for you to change like this. I have done everything to make you happy. I love you; I love henry as if he was my own. I just can’t grasp why you seem to be pushing me away from you these past two weeks.” Reid yelled he was finally letting it all out. 

“Reid when I accepted you as my partner I told you I didn’t love you, not like you did. To me your more of a brother than a lover, I am sorry to have caused you this much pain but you deserve someone who can love you as much as you. These past two weeks it became clearer to me that our friendship is being damaged by this, and that is one thing I will not lose your friendship.” JJ responded. 

“So that’s it were done?” Reid asked his voice barely a whisper. 

“Im sorry Reid, but we will end up hurting each other if this keeps going on.” JJ hated herself for hurting him but she had to do this. 

“Dose Donavon have anything to do with your decision?” Reid dreaded asking but he needed to know.

“No, I won’t deny feeling attracted to him, but no this was all me.” Reid nodded.

“Can-can I give you one last kiss before I leave?”

“Spence-“

“JJ please.” Reid was on the verge of tears JJ gave him a small okay. Walking over to her he cupped her face kissing her, that’s when he knew there were no sparks no shock nothing. ‘Guess she’s right.’ Pulling back he gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out the door. JJ dropped on the bed tears falling down her face. ‘Im sorry Reid, im sorry’ both agents’ cried them self’s to sleep that night.

The next morning they met in the lobby, the team knew something happen between Reid and JJ. Walking into the restaurant for breakfast they separated, the girls went to one table and the boys to another. JJ placed henry on her left and jack on her right, Garcia by henry then Kate by jack. 

“Good morning, what can I get for you?” the waitress asked.

“Morning, can I have two orange juices and one coffee please.” JJ ordered.

“I’ll have a mango smoothie please.” Garcia said.

“And I’ll get a coffee as well thank you.” Kate said.

“Okay, I’ll be back with the drinks and for your order.” And off she went. 

“so you going to tell us what happen last night or we going to have to pry it out of you.” Garcia demanded.

“There’s nothing to say, I broke it off.” JJ groaned at the look of sadness she was getting from the girls. “Its fine this was coming a long time already I just never had the guts to do it.”

“And what gave you that finale push?” Kate asked JJ just shrugged.

“Might have to do with that sexy agent frank Donavon.” Garcia said in a teasing voice. 

“wh-no! I don’t even know the man.” JJ stuttered a blush coming forming on her face.

“Then why you blushing?” Kate teased. JJ was saved when the drinks arrived giving the girl their order she walked away.

“But serious JJ the man is a keeper, he saved henry, protected you twice, he looks like a nice guy and the fact that he’s to die for is just an added bonus.” Kate said. 

“I don’t know I mean I don’t even know if he likes me that way and let’s not forget that I just broke off a relationship.” JJ said pointing her finger towards Kate.

“Im just saying a man like that only comes once in a life time.” Kate said moving back as they placed their plate on the table. 

“Kate’s right peaches, I say go for it Reid knew this will happen it’s only a matter of time until he finds the right one, you on the other hand this might be him.” Garcia said cutting henry’s pancakes. JJ looked down at her plate ‘maybe their right, I’ll just see where this takes me.’ 

Reid pushed his food around his plate not really feeling like eating. Hotch signed he rather be with his girlfriend than sitting here, not that he was being a bad friend but he knew for a fact that Reid wasn’t hurting that bad. For the past week he has been talking to some girl he met on a case, they’ve been out as friends well that’s what Reid said. 

“Come on man cheer up, I know it sucks but it’s not the end of the world.” Morgan said munching on some eggs. 

“Yeah I know, but doesn’t stop from sucking.” Reid mumbled, Hotch rolled his eyes so did Rossi since he also knew about the mysterious girl. 

“Just give it time; you’ll meet the right girl soon.” Rossi said giving him a pointed look, that Reid pretends not seeing. 

Arriving at the restaurant frank and his team exited his car; Donovan wore a white t-shirt that showed of his muscles and black jeans. The girls lead the way in as frank took the rear. 

“Good morning table for five?” the waitress Sasha asked.

“Yes please.” Monica answered.

“Please follow me.” They were seated by the window. “What would you like to drink?”

“Three coffees and two ice teas please.” Monica said that’s what happens when you work with a group this long.

“Let’s hope today we have no fights hmm.” Cod said giving frank a look.

“No promises.” Franked said joking. 

“Frank mind if I ask you something?” Monica asked somewhat hesitant, frank was nice and cool with them but that can easily change. Frank had a very bad temper. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

“What’s going on between you and the blond what’s her name?” 

“JJ?”

“Yeah her.” 

“Nothing why?” he didn’t like where this was going.

“I thought you two had a thing, I mean the way you protected her from the drunk and the angry agent. She treated you the same and let’s not forget the kiss she gave you last night.” Frank was surprised he didn’t think they had seen that.

“Look I won’t deny I find her attracted or beautiful, but nothing is going on between us I just meet her yesterday and none under friendly situations.” Frank told them. 

“But you want it to be something?” Monica said thinking she had him trapped.

“What about you and agent Morgan?” frank shot back. 

“What about him?” Monica said finding her nails more interesting.

“Last night you two seemed very close.” Frank smirked at his squirming agent. 

“Oh look our order is here.” frank laughed, as the team snickered.

JJ looked up at hearing the laugh she now had memorized, smiling when her eyes landed on frank. The girls followed JJ’s sight smirking when they caught sight of him. 

“Sweetie close your mouth before you catch a fly.” Kate said laughing, JJ just glared at her. Garcia discreetly leaned down to henry.

“Hey pumpkin, your superhero is over there.” Henry snapped his head up scanning the tables before he was able to aske Garcia shushed him.

“Quiet, he’s on the table wearing a white shirt.” Henry nodded quietly slipping under the table running towards frank’s table. Garcia caught Kate’s eye giving her a slight nod. JJ was too busy helping jack to notice anything.

Frank was eating a hash brown when he felt something pull at his shirt, frowning he looked down surprised to see a young boy looking up at him, he had dirty blond hair; he could swear he’s seen those eyes somewhere. Then it clicked this was JJ’s son henry. 

“Hi are you frank Donavon?” hearing the voice of the boy the team turned towards them a look of relasation pass thru them.

“Yes im frank, you’re henry right?” the boy beamed nodding happily.

“What can I do for you henry?” frank asked. 

“I wanted to thank you for yesterday and ask you a favor?” frank frowned but motioned him to continue.

“can you teach me to swim?” henry gave him the best puppy eyes he can come up with, Alex and Monica ‘aww’ at the boy, frank laughed as he picked Henry up placing him on his lap.

“I’d be glad to, but we must ask your mom and dad first.” Frank told him allowing the boy to grab the bacon on his plate. Alex and Monica smiled at the image of frank and henry he looked so natural with the boy. Jake quietly took his phone out snapping a picture for later use, Cody just sat their smiling. 

“Mommy said yes if you said yes, daddy isn’t here he’s back home with his new wife.” Henry said munching on the bacon. 

“Agent Reid’s not your dad?” frank asked. 

“Uncle Spence no!” henry giggled. 

“Well if your mom’s okay with it im a go.” Frank said calling the waitress over. “Can I please get an apple juice?” The waitress nodded walking into the kitchen. 

“Where is your mom?” frank asked.

“She’s right here.” The entire table turned to see JJ standing behind frank. “Henry you can’t just walk away like that you had me worried.” She told her son. 

“I’m sorry mommy but I wanted to come see my superhero.” Henry pouted the team smiled at the titled frank just frowned. 

“I know baby but frank is busy right now.” JJ said softly scolding him. “Im really sorry about him.”

Frank waved it off. “Don’t I was actually looking forward to meeting him.” he told her. 

“Well I should go back to my table, come on henry.” JJ said although she would like to talk to him. 

“But I want to eat with frank.” Henry said wrapping his arms around franks neck. 

“Sweetie franks eating with his friends maybe another time okay.” Henry sadly let go of frank’s neck.

“No need the guys and I were about to leave.” Alex said stopping JJ from grabbing henry.

“We were?” Cody said confused.

“Yes remember we were going shopping.” Alex said giving him a glare.

“Ohh right, right shopping.” Cody repeated as he stood from his chair. 

“It was nice seeing you again jj.” Monica said. 

“You as well.”

“And it was nice meeting you henry.” Henry giggled as each member kissed or ruffled his hair. Frank stood their smiling as his team left the restaurant. 

“Would you like to join me and henry?” JJ laughed but nodded.

“I would love to.” Frank placed henry on the chair to his right, as JJ sat on the one to his left. After ordering they talked JJ ignored the looks she was getting from Kate and Garcia. 

“Mommy frank’s going to teach me how to swim.” Henry said. 

“That’s great baby.” She smiled at him then looking back at frank. “You didn’t have to.”

“No, but I want to plus gives me a reason to be around you and him.” JJ blushed quickly looking away. Frank grabbed her chin turning her back to him. “Don’t, I like seeing you blush.” JJ was about to say something but Garcia interrupted. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but JJ we’re leaving.” Garcia said clearly sorry, JJ nodded.

“Let me just go wash henrys hand.” Garcia nodded turning back she noticed frank eyeing JJ’s ass she chuckled. She sat on one of the chairs facing him; frank raised an eyebrow at her.

“Look my friend likes you a lot and she deserves to be happy, if you plan of perusing this better be the real thing, and not some little fling that once you bang her you leave.” Frank opened his mouth but Garcia stopped him. “Just listen she has been thru a lot, she just broke up with her boyfriend because one she didn’t love him and two because she has feeling for another man, you. So you treat her right and with respect, because if you don’t I will wipe you off the face of this earth, do I make myself clear?” all frank can do was nod. “Good, it was nice talking to you.” with that she stood up as JJ walked back. 

“You okay?” she asked eyeing Garcia. 

“Yeah im fine.” Frank said.

“Garcia mind taking henry I’ll catch up in a bit.” JJ asked. 

“Of course peaches, come on pumpkin lets go make fun of Uncle Morgan.” She said running over to the group.

“Well I have to get going; I was nice talking to you without something happening.” Frank chuckled 

“yeah.” JJ walked past him giving him a quiet bye. 

“JJ wait.” 

“Yeah?” frank took a deep breath ‘come on frank you face criminals and you can’t ask the woman out’

“I was wondering-no hoping you would like to join me for dinner tonight?” frank asked locking eyes with her. 

“Are you asking me as a friend or as a-“

“Date, one that can lead to something long term.” Frank said answering for her. JJ kissed him on the cheek whispering in his ear.

“I would love to.” Frank held back a groan as her hot breath hit his neck.

“Great, I’ll meet you in the lobby at 7:00pm?” he asked. 

“7 sounds good.” Surprising her he gave her a slow and gentle kiss on her neck. JJ felt a shiver run down her spine.

“I’ll see you then.” Not trusting herself to talk she nodded all but running to her team, frank laughed when he heard squeals of happiness. Paying the tab he left to prepare everything for his date tonight. 

JJ walked out the restaurant her hand touch were franks lips were just a moment ago. Kate and Garcia exchanged knowing looks and squeals at the smile on her face. Hotch gave them a curious look, Kate just shook her head mouthing ‘later’. Morgan was currently being jumped by henry and jack for a piece of candy. Reid well he was just staying clear of her for the moment. Getting into the car they drove to go touring after hours of walking around drove back to the hotel, the guys decided to take the boys to the beach again with the promise to keep an extra eye on henry. JJ was dragged into Kates room dropping onto the bed they began grilling her for details.

“So he asked you out?” Garcia asked. 

“Yeah tonight at 7 im meeting him at the lobby.” JJ said hugging a pillow to her chest.

“Oh my god we need to find you something to wear.” Kate said dragging her out and into her room. JJ sat on the bed as Garcia and Kate ransack the closet. Throwing what they didn’t like across the room, JJ rolled her eyes.

“You’re cleaning all that up.” she said motioning to the clothes scattered on the floor.

“What about these jeans with this blouse and those heels?” Garcia asked Kate ignoring JJ. 

“No, no those jeans and that blouse don’t match. How about that blouse and these jeans.” Kate said, Garcia looked at her option.

“I love it, now for your hair.” JJ looked at her with a horrid look.

“Oh peaches don’t look at me like that, im just going curl it a bit.” Garcia chuckled. 

“Okay but that all you know I don’t like messing with my hair.” Both girls nodded looking at the clock they had four hours before seven. 

The girls spent the time getting JJ ready for her date. I swear it seemed as if they were the ones going out tonight. Garcia worked on curling her why Kate picked the makeup out. Once the girls were done playing dress up with JJ, she went to get dressed. They had picked out a white sleeveless blouse with black pearls attached onto the collar, followed by black leather jeans hugging her body. She had to admit the heels were a little high, but she loved them. Standing in front of the mirror she had to admit she looked good. 

“Oh, peaches you look stunning.” Garcia smiled. 

“We did one hell of a job.” Kate said proudly. JJ rolled her eyes giving them both hugs.

“Thank you.” 

Garcia looked at the clock 6:30 they still had time. 

“Now let’s go over the rules.” Garcia said trying to look serious, Kate gave her a ‘are you serious’ look.

“Damn right im serious, I won’t have my girl getting pregnate-“

“Whoa! I don’t plan on having sex with the man.” JJ shrieked stopping the bubbly blond in her tracks. 

“Good cause that’s the major rule.” Kate and JJ looked at Garcia as if she had grown a second head, not being able to hold back they busted laughing. They talked for a few minutes and only after jj agrees to give them the details was she able to leave the room, of course the followed her down. 

Frank stood by the fire place ignoring the looks he was getting from the females; he only cared about one female and only one. Hearing giggles he turned only to see the most beautiful women he’s ever seen, she was stunning. In that moment he felt like the luckiest man alive. Walking towards her he couldn’t help but not stare.

“I think he liked it.” Kate whispered.

“Ya think.” Even Garcia felt hot at the intensity he was looking at JJ, she can’t even imagine how she was feeling. 

“You look-should I say beautiful? Or can you give me a few minutes to find a more proper word?” JJ tried hiding her blush from the older man. Frank leaned against the hand rail looking up at JJ. Frank wore dark blue jeans, a gray V-neck shirt allowing him to show off his well sculpted chest with a black suit jacket over it. Frank smirked catching her checking him out; he pushed off the rail spinning around giving her the full view. JJ blushed mumbling show off as frank laughed offering her his arm.

“Ready if you are.” Without hesitation JJ took his arm feeling the firm muscles. Giving the girls a quick wave they walked towards the door. Just being her luck the males walked in blocking their exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh-oh


	5. Chapter 5

They were surprised to see them together, Hotch opened his mouth but looking past JJ’s shoulder Kate was giving him a pleading look to not say or do anything. 

“JJ where are you going?” Reid asked JJ winced at his angry tone

“JJ has agreed to a date with me.” Frank answered having felt her tense up.

“I didn’t ask you.” Reid snapped glaring at the older man, frank took a step forward but stopped when JJ tighten her hold on his arm taking a deep breath trying to get control over his temper. 

“Damn girl already on a date, you don’t lose time do you?” Morgan sneered he didn’t like frank, but that was mostly for what happened last night. JJ looked up hurt written all over her face; Morgan flinched regretting saying those words. Frank wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer, glaring at the dark skinned man. 

“Derek Morgan, I can’t believe you just said that!” Garcia hissed walking down the stairs. “You have no right to disrespect JJ like that. If I remember correctly you weren’t even single when we got together.” Morgan had the decency to look ashamed; Garcia stood in front of him disappointment in her eyes.

“I’m sorry JJ; I didn’t mean anything by it.” JJ didn’t meet his eye instead focused on franks hand. 

Rossi walked up to her pulling her away from frank’s hold much to his dislike. “Well my little bambina you look beautiful.” Twirling her around he turned to Hotch. “What do you think Aaron?”

“I agree although I’ll go for stunning.” Hotch gave her a full dimple and all smile. 

“Where are you taking our girl?” Rossi asked frank.

“Im sorry I can’t say.” frank said hiding his smirk. 

“I didn’t like that answer.” Rossi said eyeing his weary. 

JJ rolled her eyes at their overprotected. “Rossi it’s called a surprise, frank won’t hurt me.” Hotch looked at him.

“Do you trust him?” Hotch asked her. 

JJ looked up at him connecting their eyes. “Yes I do.” frank was surprised at the confession, but gave her a smile.

“Well that’s good enough for me, bambina you have fun just not too much.” Rossi said giving her an evil grin. 

“Rossi!” JJ whined. Rossi grabbed a sleeping henry from Hotch taking him up to his room followed by Morgan and Garcia who now held jack.

“JJ?” Hotch called her. 

“Yeah Hotch.” If JJ was honest she was scared what he was going to say.

“I want you here by midnight.” Hotch said using the same tone of voice he uses on jack. Kate gave him a smack on the arm chuckling. “What? Midnight is a reasonable time.” Failing bad at hiding his laugh. 

“Scouts promise dad.” JJ saluted him. 

“You were never in the scouts.” Hotch said flatly. 

“You understand.” JJ giggled. 

“Mr. Donavon may I have a word with you.” frank quirked a brow, but nodded. JJ gave Hotch a ‘be nice’ look. Kate gave a pat on the arm letting her know she was going to make sure he did.

“So you dump me, to go out with him?” JJ turned to see Reid she had honestly forgot he was there. 

“Reid not now please.” JJ pleaded looking over at frank to see him looking back a frown on his face, he was eyeing Reid. 

“No, first you use me to get over will and dump me once you find someone else. No wonder will dump you.” JJ flinched at that, he knew why she left him not only had he cheated but he physically beat her as well. 

“Spencer I told you why I broke it off.” Jj tried to keep her voice down trying not to attract the guys attention, looking back it was no use frank was making his way over and he did not look happy. His fist was clenched at his side. Looking past him she saw Kate holding Hotch back. 

Reid snorted at her words. “You know what I think? I think you just like sleeping around with guys. You nothing but a sl-“frank grabbed him by the front of his shirt slamming him hard against the wall, Reid felt the air knocked out of him. His eyes widen in shocked looking over his shoulder at Hotch asking for help. Aaron shucked his head this was something he needed to handle on his own. 

“Frank!” JJ placed a hand on his arm trying to get him to let go. People in the lobby stopped what they were doing looking at the agents. “Frank please.”

“You have no right talking to JJ that way.” Frank growled. “If I ever hear you talk to her in a matter I don’t like I will make your life a living hell.” Reid hated to admit it but he was scared. 

“Let me go.” Reid didn’t bother answering his threat only adding fuel to his anger. Donavon growled pushing him harder against the wall Reid winced. 

“frank.” Jj’s voice on the verge of tears snapped him out of his anger.” Please just let him go. “Frank looked down at he cringed seeing her beautiful blue eyes watery, letting Reid go he pulled JJ into a hug.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered burying his face in her hair. JJ grabbed a hand fist of his shirt pulling him closer to her, burying her face in his chest inhaling his scent she relaxed. Pulling back he cupped her face.

“Let’s go.” Giving him a nod, giving Reid one last look they were out the door. 

Reid placed his hands on his knees getting his breathing under control. 

“You couldn’t keep your mouth shut could you?” Reid looked up to see Hotch and Kate. 

“Thanks for your help by the way.” Reid said sitting on the chair. 

“You got yourself in that mess you get yourself out of it, frankly if Kate hadn’t hold me back I would have hit you myself. How that man held himself back is beyond me.” Hotch told him sternly. 

“I’m sorry; it’s just seeing her with him mad my bloods boil. I mean she did just break up with me last night. And he’s what 10 years older than her.” Reid rambled; Hotch huffed taking a seat beside him. 

“Reid you knew JJ was never in love with you, she told you and yet you agreed to a relationship knowing this will happen sooner or later. As for the age different he’s not much older than her. We all know JJ has always liked older man; you if I remember right are a year younger.” Hotch replied giving her a pointed look. 

“So I just sit here and let him take her from me.” He said incredulous. 

“She’s not some object you can claim Reid. JJ makes her own choice on who she dates, you need to accept that.” Hotch stood up picking Reid’s phone off the ground doing something with it before looking at him. 

“If you really love her let her find the happiness she deserves, you should find some too.” He tossed him his phone back, grabbing Kate’s hand leaving him alone. Reid looked down at his cell phone smiling at the name on the screen, debating whether he should call or not. Choosing his first option he waited for her to pick up. 

“Hello?” Reids smiled upon hearing her voice

“Hi Meg.”

Frank pulled up at the restaurant, helping JJ out of the car he couldn’t help but feel she was upset with him, the whole ride over she didn’t speak. Donavon sighed stopping them halfway to the door.

“I’m sorry.” JJ looked at him confused. 

“Sorry for what?” Donavon refused to look at her, keeping his head down. 

“For losing control back there, making you upset. I shouldn’t have threatened him let alone put my hands on him.” frank grabbed her hand entwining their fingers together. “It’s just when he said those things.” JJ cupped his jaw frank leaned into her touch. 

“Don’t be sorry. Thank you for defending me, it’s been a while someone has.” JJ leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek letting her lips linger there. Franks hand instinctively went to her hips, closing his eye’s cherishing her touch. 

“You’re not upset with me?” he asked. 

“no.” frank released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, taking her hand they walked in. 

Diner was great, he learned a couple of things such as her love for soccer, the movies, going on runs. She prefers the cold weathers, when she was younger she collected butterflies. She told him about her sister rose, stories about henry. He noticed she stayed clear on the subject of her ex-husband. In return she learned he loved baseball, was in the military before joining the DOJ, and enjoys a good book on the evenings. He told her about his childhood up to being in charge of NCU, leaving out his years in the CIA. Frank looked at his watch surprised to see it was eleven already. He called the waiter asking for the tab. 

“Would you like to go on a walk with me?” he asked paying the check. 

“That sounds lovely.” 

JJ held her heels in one hand the other on his arm. Walking side by side on the edge of the shore, neither talking just enjoying the beautiful scene. Frank kept stealing glances at her. 

“It’s rude to stare.” JJ teased not looking up.

Frank chuckled. “Im not staring im admiring your beauty.” 

JJ scoffed at his comment.

Frank frowned. “No, jj look at me.” Stopping he waited until she looked up at him. “You have any idea how beautiful you are? You are the most stunning women I have ever seen, I love the way your eyes speak for you, the way your hair falls over your shoulder, or how your hips sway teasing me.” JJ looked away from him not wanting him to see her cry. Frank placed a finger under her chin gently turning her to face him connecting their eyes. “Every word I am speaking and have spoken are true, I am the luckiest man to have you next to me, and if given the chance I will spend every moment making sure you don’t forget it.” Frank kissed her tears away. He knew something happened to her, someone had hurt her. He will do everything in his power to fix what that bastard did to her. 

“thank you.” jj whispered shivering at the as the cold breeze hit her frank shed his jacket of placing it over her placing one hand on her shoulder running his thumb over her pulse he locked eyes with her. Being so close to her and not being able to kiss her was torture. JJ slowly placed a hand over his heart, closing her eyes listening to his heart beat. Frank leaned down running his teeth over her ear lope.

“Can I kiss you?” JJ shivered giving him a small nod. 

Pulling back a little he gently placed his lips over hers, his hand sliding to the back of her neck. JJ grabbed a fist full of his shirt pulling him closer if possible. Frank ran his tongue over her lips seeking an opening. ‘Who am I to deny.’ Frank groaned at the warm sensation, exploring all corners of her mouth, letting their tongue dance together. JJ has never felt this way kissing a man, the shock of electricity running thru her, releasing his shirt she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. JJ released a moan when his hand landed on her ass lifting her up wrapping her legs around his waist. Frank ignored the voice in his head telling him to take her there and now. He was drugged her mouth her taste were intoxicating him releasing a groan from deep in his throat when she pulled his hair. Hard. Frank growled when JJ pulled back giving his lip a bite.

“Give me second I have to breathe.” Frank chuckled leaning down to her neck sucking on over her pulse as he let her place her feet on the ground, JJ gasp at the sensation. ‘Looks like I found her sweet spot.’ frank took her mouth again giving her a small kiss. Pulling her into him letting his heart gains its normal rhythm. 

“That was amazing.” JJ said muffled by his chest.

“The best I have ever had.” Giving her a kiss on the head, she pulled back giving him a killer smile.

“We should get back, before Hotch comes looking for us.” JJ mumbled.

Frank chuckled. “I wouldn’t be surprise if he stood in the lobby waiting for us.” JJ grinned she can total imagine Hotch doing that. Walking hand in hand to the car she couldn’t hold back the comment any longer.

“So you like my hips.” Giggling at the blush on his face. 

“Did I say that out loud?” clearly embarrassed.

“Yes, yes you did.” JJ laughed squealing when he pulled her to him. 

“I don’t just like your hips. I like your legs, arms, hands, eyes, nose, lips, but want to know what I like the most?” franks lips hovered over hers. ‘So close’

“w-what?” JJ stuttered. 

“You.” JJ looked at him confused. “All of you, your body, your personality, I like what makes Jennifer Jareau. JJ, an agent, a mother, and a lover. And I want to know you even more.” JJ bit her bottom lip flattered by his words.

Donavon growled freeing her lip from her teeth. “Don’t do that.” 

JJ quirked up a brow. “Why not?”

Frank leaned down grabbing her bottom lip in his mouth sucking on it before giving her a bite. “Just don’t.” JJ gave him a curious look but nodded. ‘Im so going to tease him with it.’ Frank opened the cars door for her, before jumping in the driver seats. Grabbing her hand in his much larger one, JJ looked down at their entwined fingers running her fingers over his knuckles she smiled. It’s amazing how one small gesture can make you feel safe, frank focused on the road when he spotted a flower stand he stopped the car giving her a grin he got out.

“Evening sir, what can I get you?” a middle aged lady asked.

“well-im not good at this what do you advise.” Frank scratched the back of his neck looking at the women. 

“Well who are they for?”

“For a very special woman, first date and I wanted to finish it with the perfect touch.” He explained glancing back at JJ. 

“Ahh young love.” She grinned frank chuckled.

“I am far from young.” He told her looking over the stuffed animals. 

“Oh, you can’t be older than 30 surly.” Frank raised an eyebrow. 

“Im flattered, but your way off im 40.” 

“And the lovely lady in the car.” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” Frank frowned realizing he didn’t know JJ’s age. 

“Well here’s my special order.” She handed him a dozen roses Lilly’s on the outside trapping the roses in the middle. A butterfly holding the flowers together.

“It’s perfect, how much do I owe you.” frank asked pulling his wallet out.

“It’s 20.00 dollars please.” Frank handed her 40 frank stopped her from protesting. 

“You helped me more than you think.” 

“Thank you son, gods bless you.”

Frank looked over at JJ again. “He already did, have a good night.”

“You as well.” Giving him a smile as her got into his car. 

“Oh, frank their beautiful.” Leaning over the console she gave him a peck on his lips. “You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to, end the night with the perfect touch.” He said. 

“The flowers are just an added bonus; just being here with you is perfect.” Frank gave her hand a kiss.

“Im glad you enjoyed it.” Frank started the car driving to the hotel.

Arriving at the hotel frank opened her door, walking into the lobby and surprise, surprise Mr. Derek Morgan and David Rossi stood their totally failing on being invincible. JJ couldn’t help but laugh at her idot of co-workers. Stopping in front of them she crossed her arms across her chest giving them her best hotchner glare. 

“Let me guess Hotch sent you to keep an eye on me.” The men smiled sheeply not meeting her eye.

“What? No, pshh. No we just came down for some-ahh-some fresh air.” Rossi face palmed at the lame cover Morgan gave her.

“right.” JJ said drawing the word out. 

“Should I be worry in leaving you with these two?” Frank asked eyeing the men wearily. 

“No, believe it or not im in good hands.” JJ reassured him laughing at the hurt look in her friends. 

“If you say so.” Frank smiled leaning in for a kiss, inches from her lips he was stopped by two cleared throats. Rolling his eyes he pulled back kissing her hand instead. “I had a really good time.”

“So did I, it’s been a while since I had this much fun.” JJ said ignoring the presence of the hovering agents.

“I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me again?” 

JJ beamed at the offer. “I would love to.”

Pulling out his phone he handed it to her. “Put your number in.” JJ quickly typed it in giving it back to him.

“I’ll call you.” frank’s eyes kept glancing at her lips, he really wanted to kiss her again, but was afraid he would get shot by the agents. JJ smirked having noticed his hesitation on whether to kiss her or not, rolling her eyes at him she grabbed him by his shirt crashing his lips to hers. Frank groaned at the dominance she showed, wrapping one arms around her waist the other cupped her face. If it weren’t for Morgan and Rossi his hand would be on her ass. Running his tongue over her bottom lip she granted him access, moaning at the warm feeling of his tongue dancing with hers. JJ pulled back gasping for air frank actually gave her a growl for breaking the contact. 

“If it were up to you, you would let me die for loss of air.” she said trying to gain her breath. Frank grabbed her bottom lip in his teeth gently biting down. ‘That’s going to leave a mark’ letting go resting his forehead against hers. 

“Sorry, I just can’t help myself.” JJ chuckled giving him one more passionate kiss. “I should get going before the little control I have left disappears.” Frank whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back.

“You and me both.” Frank took a step back, but one look at her he groaned pulling her back to him he gave her one last kiss. “Okay, okay im leaving.” JJ chuckled. 

“Goodnight jj.” frank turned to the agents. “gentlemen.” Giving them a nod he walked up the stairs, it took all of his will to not look back. 

JJ stood their hand to her lips, smiling she looked at the men. “ahh-well goodnight boys.” JJ bolted up the stairs leaving two stunned agents at the lobby. 

“Man that was-was-so awkward.” Morgan said.

“Yeah this reminds me.” Rossi gave Morgan a smack on the back of the head.

“What the hell was that for?” Morgan yelped. 

“Fresh air? Really?” Morgan just shrugged his shoulders; Rossi signed telling him to go to bed. 

Walking into her room JJ got the scare of her life, their on her bed in the dark sat Garcia and Kate. 

“Jesus, what the hell is the matter with you!” JJ yelled her hand over her heart willing it to go normal. 

“We want to know the full details. And is that his jacket?” Garcia squealed completely ignoring that fact that they almost gave her a heart attack. Kate eyes kept looking at her lips a smile creeping on her face. ‘Shit he must have left a mark.’

“Will you leave once I tell you?” both girls nodded as JJ signed sitting in-between them after placing her flowers on the counter. 

“Well we went to dinner talked most of the time, then went out for a walk on the beach where he kissed me-“

“OH MY GOD! HE KISSED YOU!” Garcia squealed, as JJ and Kate covered their ears.

“Yes he did and let me tell you it was amazing.” JJ sighed falling back onto the bed.

“Then what happened?” Kate asked wanting to know more.

“He bought me flowers on our way here and gave me a good night kiss.” JJ smiled remembering his lips on hers.

“Was it a chaste kiss or was their tongue?” Kate asked although she already knew the answer.

JJ grinned. “There was tongue.”

“Omg, omg something tells me there is more.” Garcia leaned in waiting for an answered.

“Well you can say he loves to bite.” JJ mumbled biting her lip.

Kate chuckled. “Sweetie if that bite mark on your lip wasn’t a right out give away then I don’t know what.” JJ hid her blushing face under her pillow.

“Did I tell you Rossi and Derek were in the lobby and I quote ‘getting fresh air’?” JJ said her voice muffled by the pillow.

Kate groaned. “Aaron?” 

“Aaron.” JJ repeated.

“Ughh that man is going to be the death of me.” Kate said groaning, Garcia chuckled.

“Well it’s late and I have a certain Adonis to take advantage of. Goodnight ladies.” Garcia gave each girl a kiss before leaving. Kate was about to leave when JJ stopped her.

“Can I ask you something?” Kate glanced down at her nodding. 

“Earlier during our walk frank told me to stop biting my lip and when I asked him he just said to stop. What is all that about?” JJ asked looking confused even more when Kate laughed. 

“Hotch does the same, looks like both our men get turned on by It.” JJ looked even more confused. “Something about teeth and skin. I know how Hotch reacts to this he gets turned on, but just be careful you don’t know how frank will react.” JJ stayed quiet Kate mentally slapped her self-seeing the look of fear flash on her face. “JJ I meant that in a good way. Give him a chance and if you’re really worried talk to him, ask him   
how he is in bed, how bad does the lip biting affect him, or how he is with men around you. If he really wants something with you, something long-term he will answer.” 

“Okay thanks Kate, now go and bash Hotch for me.” JJ said with a laugh.

“Will do then I’ll have a talk with Rossi as well. Good night jj.” Kate gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

“goodnight.” JJ whispered lying back on her bed not bothering to change out of his jacket she let the memories on tonight drift her to sleep. 

Frank closed the door to his room, he moved to take his jacket off he laughed. ‘JJ still has it.’ Shaking his head he moved into the bathroom only to walk back out when someone knocked on his door. 

“What do you want?” frank groaned upon seeing Alex, Monica, Cody and Jake. 

“Are you going to invite us in?” Alex asked.

“no.” frank replied bluntly.

“Pshh we just want to know how it went?” Monica asked giving him the puppy eyes he could never say no to.

“It went fine, great actually. Im planning on seeing her soon probably tomorrow.” Frank rolled his eyes when the girls squealed, and the boys patted his back saying ‘Atta man’. “Yeah thanks now can you go I am really tired and want so sleep.” 

“Yeah sure good night.” Frank was about to close the door when Cody yelled at him.

“Frank tomorrow is 4th of July and there will be fireworks and a little fair that could be the next perfect date.” Frank gave him a small smile thanking him. Closing the door he jumped into the shower then to bed, falling asleep as he went thru the plans for tomorrow.


	6. WHAT ARE WE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning their are sexual content in this chapter.

Next morning JJ woke up feeling well rested, jumping into the shower she changed putting on franks jacket, as she walked out of her room she bumped into a very hard chest knocking them both to the ground. 

“This was not what I had in mind when I hoped I would bump into you.” JJ looked up to see a very amused frank. JJ hid her face in his chest. 

“Im sorry I was in a rush to meet the team down stairs.” JJ said giving him a small smile. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Frank reached for her chin looking her in the eyes. “I kinda like you on top of me although I am more of being on top myself.” Frank laughed when JJ’s eyes widen a huge blush on her face. 

JJ moved to get off him but frank stopped her grabbing her hips, JJ raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to let me up?”

Frank shucked his head. “No.” 

“Frank.” JJ whined pouting at him, frank groaned inwardly he really wanted to kiss her. 

“Listen I know we just had our first date last night and even though we kissed I don’t know how you will feel if I Ki-“

JJ stopped his rambling by smashing her lips to his, frank tighten his hold on her waist pulling her flush against his chest. frank whimpered when JJ denied his tongue entrance into her mouth, giving her a growl he lowered his hand to her butt squeezing It hard taking advantage of her gasp his trusted his tongue in. jj moaned at the intrusion, loving how he felt. JJ pulled back gasping, her lungs burning for the need of air, frank growled at the loss of contact, moving his mouth to her neck biting between her shoulder and neck. 

“What is it with-oh-you and growling every time I pull back?” JJ moved her neck to the side giving him more access to her sweet spot. frank ignored her fully focus on marking her, claiming her, biting a little too hard JJ held back a moan digging her nails into his shoulders surely leaving her own mark, claim on him. JJ blushed as an old couple walked out of their room looking at them in surprised leaving quickly. 

“Frank we really ne-oh god-need to get off the floor, before-Jesus-someone see’s us.” JJ was getting lost in what this man was doing to her neck, she never liked to be marked come to think of she never liked being kiss there and yet with this man she didn’t want him stop. Ever. 

Frank pulled back locking eyes with her, his eyes were filled with lust and passion if she were to bet on it they even held love I them. ‘Can’t be right, I mean we did just meet.’ Frank grabbed her chin pulling her down for a kiss, quickly turning heated pushing herself up higher on his chest JJ felt his erection rub against her. Frank moaned at the friction JJ caused him, quickly grabbing her by the waist stopping her movements from doing something they won't be able to stop. Frank was about to move to her neck when a gasp stopped them, looking to the right JJ quickly pulled herself off frank. Their stood Kate, Hotch, Derek and spencer, everyone had an amused look on their face but spencer he looked ready to kill agent Donavon that instant. 

“Sorry to interrupted.” Kate said giving JJ a ‘you are sooo busted’ look. 

“We were wondering what was keeping JJ, guess we can stop wondering.” Hotch smirked giving Derek a nudge noticing the bite mark on her neck. 

“WH-what? No it’s not like that. I was coming out-out of my room when I bumped into fr-.”

“Relax girl no need for explanations, we get it but how about you guys do it somewhere more private next time.” Morgan said holding back his laughter.

“We’ll keep that in mind.” JJ glared at frank who has yet to stand up from the floor. ‘God he looks sexy like that.’ 

“JJ henry has been asking for you, maybe after your little make out session you can give him a little bit of attention.” Frank turned to glare at the younger man as he stood up; JJ just shook her head ignoring his rude comment. 

“Reid why don’t you go downstairs with the rest and pick us a table to sit?” Hotch ordered more than ask.

“Why don’t you send Derek?” Reid snapped, Hotch fully turned to him, everyone knew Hotch hated when someone disrespected him.

“For two reasons’ one I said so, and two all you’re doing here is upsetting not only JJ but Kate as well.” Kate held Hotch back from getting any closer to the team’s genius. Reid huffed giving frank a nasty look before walking away.

JJ signed giving Hotch a thankful smile. “Well we should get going henry’s probably driving the rest of the team crazy.” 

“I have to go meet my team as well.” Frank told her JJ looked a little sad at him leaving. “But I was Hopeing you would like to go out with me tonight to see the fireworks. I have a spot picked out in the park and dinner.”

JJ couldn’t help but smile at the sparkle in his eyes she was sure she had it to. “I would love to.” 

“Perfect, I’ll see you tonight.” Leaning down he gave her lips a peck.

“Okay I’ll see you tonight, oh by the way you look amazing in my jacket.” JJ blushed giving him on last kiss before she left. Frank stood there watching her walk away with her team, cursing at his little self-control when his pants tighten at the sight of her swaying hips. Taking a deep breath he walked down to the lobby where his team was waiting. 

“Hey frank what took you so long?” Cody asked.

“Had a bump in with someone.” Giving him a confuse look he didn’t elaborate shrugging their shoulder they walked out, heading to the dinner. “So what are you guys doing today?

“Monica and I are going shopping.” Alex replied. 

“And Jake and I are going surfing.” Cody said. “What are you doing?’ Cody added.

“Well I have a date tonight with jj.” frank said. “But the day after I want us to do something.”

“Yay! We can go watch a movie then dance.” Monica squealed, frank chuckled. 

JJ smiled as her son jumped into her arms. “Hey baby how are you?” JJ asked tickling him.

Henry giggled. “Hi mommy.” Sitting him on the seat next to her she sat down looking around she noticed reid on the very end engrossed in his cell phone. 

“What was holding you back JJ?” Garcia asked.

“Nothing I was distracted by someone.” JJ kept her head down knowing they would see right thru her. 

“Is whoever distracted you the owner if that bite on your neck?” Rossi asked with a shit eating grin. Kate couldn’t hold back the laughter any more. 

“I swear frank was like a god damn vampire sucking on JJ’s neck. I’m actually surprised her didn’t draw blood at how hard he bit you.” the whole table laughed JJ threw a napkin at her. 

“Mommy does it hurt?” henry asked innocently running a finger over the bite mark.

“No baby.”

“Who did it?” JJ looked lost she didn’t want to tell him frank did it afraid he would think frank hurt her.

“Idk something must have bit me last night.” Henry nodded accepting the answer.

“Im amaze you were able to rip it off.” JJ glared at Garcia but her laughter beat her.

The team talked and ate teasing JJ a little before moving to tease Kate and Hotch about the pounding they heard against the wall last night. Reid was the only one who didn’t get involved with the talking all he could think of was how he can get her back, he liked meg she was sweet and caring but jj was the women he loved he was stupid if he planned on just giving up on her. Walking out from the restaurant they discussed their plans.

“Kate, jack, henry and I are spending the day at the beach and enjoy the fireworks at night. If that’s okay with you JJ.” Hotch said placing jack on his shoulders, with a hand wrapped around Kate waist as Kate held henry’s hand. JJ smiled when an imagine of frank carrying henry and holding her close flashed thru her mind.

“That’s fine with me.” She answered 

“I wanted to go relax at the bar the 49ers are playing today.” Morgan said earning an eye roll from Garcia. 

“It’s a sad day when I get dumped for football.” Garcia pouted, Morgan cooed at her. 

“Aww baby, I’m not dumping you Im just giving you some free time.” Garcia rolled her eyes pushing him away as Derek chuckled. JJ pulled her into a hug. 

“Don’t worry pen he will miss you, besides I need to go shopping for tonight and I need your help.” the mention of shopping had Garcia jumping up and down.

“Well im going to going be touring the place, see the sights, who knows maybe I might meet MS Rossi 4.” The team snickered. “Reid what are you doing?” 

“Well I wanted to go see the fireworks tonight. Umm JJ?” Reid called. 

“Yeah Spence?” JJ stopped her chit chat with Garcia turning her attention to Reid. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch the fireworks with me tonight?” half the team looked at JJ with a worried look knowing frank had asked her. JJ was lost for the second time in one day; she hated this knowing she will hurt him again. 

“Reid I would love to, but I’m already going with someone.” JJ drew out the words. Reid narrowed his eyes at her.

“Oh, with who?” Hotch placed jack on the ground taking a step towards Reid seeing his fist clench at his side. Kate handed the boys to Morgan walking to JJ when she took a step back from him in fear. 

“with-wi-with frank.” Reid barely heard the name at how quiet she said it. 

“Frank, I should have known it. Hope you have fun.” JJ flinched at the venom in his words. Reid turned away walking back to the hotel. JJ released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Come on JJ we have to get you ready for your date tonight.” Garcia said trying to get the mood going again. “Yeah let’s go, I’ll see you later. Henry you behave for Uncle Aaron and Aunt Kate okay.” JJ said seriously to her son. Henry nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Say hi to my super hero.” JJ smiled giving him an okay he ran back to Hotch as they left for the beach.

JJ and Garcia spent more than half the day at the store looking for something she can wear tonight. JJ was tired to say the least Garcia had too much energy for her own good. Finally having found what they wanted JJ was ecstatic the minute she walked out the doors.

“freedom.” Garcia rolled her eyes at the dramatic blonde mumbling under her breath that sounded like ‘scandals much.’ JJ laughed nudging her shoulder with Garcia’s. 

Cody sat on the sand looking out at the waves when jack came over dripping wet. “Wuzz up man? You tired already?” Cody shucked his head. 

“No I was just thinking.” Cody replied.

“About?” Jake was worried nothing good came when Cody did that. 

“Frank and that girl JJ, im happy that for once frank is not the serious, stoic, emotionless, and demanding man he was when we first met him.” Cody paused.

“But?” 

“But what happens when we have to go back hmm, we go back to our cases in Chicago and she goes back with her team to Quantico, what’s going to happen with them.” Jake sat their thinking it over, Cody did have a point what will happen when they have to say goodbye.

“Idk Cody that’s up to frank and her, but we will have his back on whatever decision he makes. Now come on the big waves are coming in.” Cody smiled grabbing his board following Jake into the water. 

“JJ is really pretty.” Monica said. 

“Yeah I like her she had frank smiling 24/7.” Alex replied. “Omg I wonder what she would have thought if she meet the frank we meet years ago.”

Monica laughed at the memory; they really didn’t like him back then. “She’d turn tail and run.”

“Yeah she would.” Cracking up at the thought. 

Spencer paced in his room, he was livid. ‘I just don’t get it I love her and she dumps me!’ Reid walks to the balcony looking over the water he signed. ‘I can’t lose her, not jj.’ squaring his shoulders he made a vow. A vow that he will get her back even if that meant having to confront Donavon for her.

Frank walked back into the hotel for a much needed shower, he talked to some people he now had the spot saved at the park, and the food packed. Now all he needed was to decide on what to wear, walking into his room he went straight for the closet. After a couple of minutes he pulled out a long sleeve black sweater, with dark gray jeans. Putting the close on his bed he jumped into the shower. Once he was out and changed he put on his cologne and was out the door. Walking to his rental car he still had time it was barely 12:00pm and the fair opened at three so he decided to grab her some flowers. Parking into a shopping center he walked around looking for a flower shop. Once he had the flowers he was on his way out when a small necklace caught his attention. Walking into the jewelry shop the clerk walked up to him.

“Evening sir, how may I help you?”

“Evening, may I see the necklace you have on display please?”

“Of course.” 

A few second frank was handed a beautiful necklace it had a heart slightly leaned over to one side with a ruby gem behind it sticking out the other way. Frank loved it and he had a feeling JJ would love it as well. 

“What’s the price?” frank asked placing the necklace back into the clerk’s hand. 

“Well what we have here is a 14k necklace with real 3k diamonds imbedded into the heart; the ruby is the real thing as well.” The guy spoked speaking of the jewelry like a man would a woman.

Frank rolled his eyes. “Sir, I just want to know how much I need to pay.” 

“The price for this beauty is $550.00.” the clerk said flatly. 

Frank smiled ‘it’s worth it.’ Taking his wallet out he handed his card over. “I’ll take it.”

Paying for the necklace he walked out sporting a huge grin he jumps into the car on his way to pick up JJ. 

Garcia and JJ were getting ready for tonight; Morgan had texted Garcia earlier telling her he was taking her out the fair tonight and to be ready at three. So now both girls were helping each other trying to get ready on time. 

Garcia wore a bright yellow dress with neon high heels. ‘Good thing the fair was on the street and not on the grass.’ Finishing her makeup she turned to see JJ as she walked out the bathroom. 

“Oh jj you look so cute!” JJ smiled as she walked to the mirror.

JJ wore a light blue summer dress, a clear view of her back allowing her to show off her tattoo. Sitting on the bed she put on her shite sandals looking over at the clock she saw they only had five minutes. 

“Come on Garcia the guys are probably waiting for us.” JJ said grabbing her purse. 

“Okay Im done lets go.” JJ laughed as Garcia pulled her out the door. 

Frank stood by the chimney as he waited for his date to come down. 

“Agent Donavon?” 

Frank turned to see Morgan. “Agent Morgan.”

“Call me Derek, I take it your waiting for JJ?” Morgan asked walking closer to him.

“yeah.” To be honest frank was uncomfortable around him; I mean their first encounter was in a fight after all. Morgan eyed him not really knowing what to say. 

“So how long have you been with NCU?”

Frank kept his eyes on the flames. “Three years.” 

Morgan nodded. “What did you do before that?” 

“Why do you want to know?” frank asked he hated when people asked about his past, it brought to many memories back.

“Because you’re dating the women I see as a sister.” Morgan snapped. 

Frank turned around glaring at the agent. “Listen agent Morgan I understand the need to protect the ones you care about, but that does not mean I will tell you my life story. I would appreciate if you dropped the subject about my line of work.” 

Morgan was taken back by the sudden change in the agent raising his hands in surrender he took a step back. “Alright sorry man. I won’t ask again.” 

Frank was about to apologize for his behavior but was interrupted by the most beautiful laugh he’s ever heard. Turning towards the stairs he smiled as JJ walked down, walking up to her he kissed her hand. 

“You look amazing.” JJ blushed turning her face away; frank grabbed her chin pulling her face back. “Don’t I told you I love seeing you blush.” 

“You look handsome.” JJ said barely a whisper. Frank smiled as he walked a circle around her; JJ followed him with her eyes confused. 

“Their something missing.” 

JJ frowned looking down at herself. “Missing? What do yo-“jj was stopped when a black box was opened in front of her revealing the necklace.

“Oh frank it’s beautiful.” JJ gasped raising a hand to her lips. Garcia smiled at seeing her friend happy Morgan stood beside her smiling ‘guess he’s not so bad’ yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the man. “Can you put it on me?” JJ asked. 

Frank took the necklace out; walking behind her he placed it on her clasping it on. JJ shivered as her ran his hands over her shoulders. Leaning down he ran his teeth over her ear. “Glad you liked it.” 

Turning around in his arms JJ wrapped her arms around his neck. “I loved it, it’s beautiful.” Frank smiled leaning down he kissed her. 

“Beautiful just like you.” he murmured against her lips giving her a quick peck he pulled back taking her hand in his. “Ready?” 

“yeah.” JJ gave Morgan and Garcia a quick smile before walking out with frank.

“I don’t like him.” Morgan said the minute they walked out.

“What? Why?” Garcia asked. 

“I don’t know he’s hiding something.” Looking at Garcia he noticed her confused look. “While we were waiting for you two I asked him he did before his now job and he got all defensive and protective.”

“Well maybe he just doesn’t like to talk about his past, don’t forget you are like that as well.” Garcia said giving him a pointed look. 

“Yeah but I doubt his past is like mine.” Morgan said as they walked out.

“You don’t know that. Morgan you like me and everyone on the team know that everyone has a past weather it’s a happy or sad one it’s their choice if they want to talk about it.” Taking his hand in her she stopped  
him. “I want you to promise me something.”

“Anything baby girl.” 

“Give the man a chance, he makes JJ happy it’s been a long time since we have seen JJ smile this much, laugh at the little things in life. Frank Donavon is bringing back the JJ will had taken from us. Please just promise me you will try and get along with him.” Morgan stared at her thinking it over as before smiling.

“I promise mama.” Garcia squealed hugging him.

“Now let’s go to the fair.”

Hotch sat on the sand with Kate leaning on his side. His mind kept drifting towards JJ he couldn’t help but feel some pain as to where this was heading. What will happen when their vacation time is over? Will she go with him leaving the team? Or will he break her heart by telling her to stay with us? That and many other questions ran thru his mind, to be honest he would never stop her from doing anything that gave her happiness. Whatever she decided he will support her every step of the way, he was after all her big brother.

“Penny for you thought.” Kate said looking up at him. 

“Just thinking how lucky I am to have you by my side.” Kate smiled leaning up to kiss him, only to be stopped by water falling on them. Gasping they both turned to see jack and henry laughing. 

“You two are so paying for that.” Hotch yelled laughing as the boys bolted. 

Kate giggled as she watched the boys. ‘I’m the lucky one.’ It was now a year since her divorce with chris, he couldn't take the pressure that came with the job, then with what happen with meg well that was just the last straw. he just uped and walked out the door not even a glance back, but she was happy she had meg, jack, her team and the man she loved. she couidn't ask for more.

JJ walked hand in hand with frank with a huge stuffed wolf in her other hand; frank had won it for her. They spent the last four hours walking and playing in the fair, JJ was happy for once in her life she can say she was truly happy. 

Frank smiled every time she smiled, happy to be the cause of that. Squeezing her hand he looked down at his watch. “Want to head to our spot at the park or do you want to stay here?”

“No let’s go to the park, I bet your hungry.” Frank laughed walking towards their spot. A five minute walk they reach the park sitting down on the blanket frank pulled out the food. After eating JJ put everything away except the grapes, which she was currently feeding frank, placing a grape in his mouth his lips closed around her fingers sucking on them before letting go. JJ would shiver every time he did that. 

“The show will begin in a few minutes.” A voice came from the front. 

Frank leaned against a tree grabbing JJ’s arm he gestured her towards him. JJ smiled as she moved between his legs, her back against his chest. Frank smirked at her shivering as he wrapped his arms around her. Leaning down he kissed her shoulder, sucking over the bite mark he left that morning. 

“I’m sorry for the bite mark.” Frank whispered giving it a soft kiss. 

“Don’t apologize I don’t mind.” She answered raising a hand running it thru his hair as he continued his assault on her neck. JJ released a rather painful moan as he bite down on her neck hard once more, but she didn’t want him to stop. Donavon pulled back breathing heavy as he controlled his breathing again. JJ leaned back into him missing his touch. For once the shiver that ran thru her was not from frank but from the cold breeze. Frank noticed so he reached for the extra blanket wrapping them both, JJ sighed at the warmth that both frank and the blanket gave her. 

Not being able to hold himself back frank leaned down once again kissing her neck; JJ moaned giving him more access to her neck. His hand slowly went to her thigh, making its way under her dress. Frank kissed her neck to her shoulder and back. The minute his finger pushed pass her panties the fireworks were off literally and figurative. JJ gasped arching her back as frank ran his thumb over her clit.

“Oh god.” JJ turned her head hiding under in his neck. “Fuck frank.” JJ moaned as he inserted a finger in her, slowly pulling it out and back in. 

“fr-frank please.” JJ begged for what she didn’t know. “Don’t sto-stop.” 

“Never jj.” leaning down claiming her mouth in his he captured her loud moan as he pushed a second then a third finger in her. Frank groaned at how wet she was, he wanted her, no, he needed her and bad. Speeding up his fingers JJ’s breathing became labored and heavy she was close. Keeping his mouth over hers he went harder giving her that much needed push to climax. 

“Fuck!” she screamed in his mouth, frank released her lips removing his fingers he brought them up to his mouth licking them clean. Moaning at the sweet taste of hers, JJ became even wetter at seeing him. Frank pulled her closer to him holding her as she came down from her high. 

“I really enjoyed the fireworks.” Frank smirked knowing what she was taking about.

“So did I, it was amazing.” JJ snuggled into him cherishing the moment, inhaling his scent the same one she has memorized in her mind. Frank smiled at the feeling of having her so close to him. Frank felt a little of guilt he didn’t want to her to feel like he took advantage of her ‘why do I feel like jerk’. JJ looked up at him frowning at the blank look on his face, pulling herself up she cupped his face. 

“Frank, what’s wrong?” JJ asked. 

“I’m sorry.” frank whispered putting his face in the crock of her neck. JJ hugged him confused as to why he would as for forgiveness. 

“What? Why are you sorry?” JJ asked rubbing a hand up and down his back. 

“I- sorry for earlier, I don’t want you to think I took adv-“jj pushed him to the ground crashing her lips on his. Frank moaned as JJ slipped her tonged into his mouth, gripping her hips pulling her closer to him she felt his rather hard erection flush against her. JJ moaned as frank took control of the kiss tilting her head to the side deepening it. Feeling the need for air jj pulled back making frank growl again. 

“What is about you and growling?” JJ asked giggling. Frank gave her a smiled giving her a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t think that what just happened moments ago was a mistake, if I didn’t want that to happen I would have stopped you.” JJ told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Leaning back on his chest she spoke up.

“Frank what are we?” frank looked down at her smiling at her shyness.

“You tell me.” JJ looked up at him. “What do you want?”

Jj shrugged her shoulders. “I-I don’t know, I like you a lot you make me feel ways that I have never felt before, but I don’t want some fling. I want something real something that will lead to much more.” 

Frank chuckled pushing her up as he sat up as well, taking a deep breath he took both of her hands in his. “Jennifer Jareau would you be my girlfriend?” 

JJ gave him the biggest smile she can make, wrapping her arms around neck chanting yes over and over. Frank laughed at her reaction for once he felt like he had something to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay now im wondering how the team will react.
> 
> any ideas?


	7. I LOVE YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek and morgan go snooping, warning sex happens

They stayed enjoying each other’s company before deciding it was time to head back. Frank packed everything up and ready to go back. Walking hand in hand frank smiled as she leaned into him. reaching the hotel they caught sight of the team-both teams. 

“Hey” Monica smiled walking over to them. 

“How shopping go?” frank asked regretting the moment the words came out as both monic and Alex talked non-stop. JJ was giggling when she felt herself being pulled away. Garcia grabbed her by the arm dragging her towards a waiting Kate. Realizing her arm the interrogation started.

“So how’d it go?” Garcia started not missing a beat. All they needed was the light faced at her face. 

“It went fine; we talked, ate and watched the fireworks go off.” JJ shrugged a massive smile on her face. Kate smiled catching on to the double meaning in the last three words. 

“And how did you like the fireworks?” Kate asked innocently JJ rolled her eyes. 

“Like any firework show, loud, beautiful, and well loud. “JJ said keeping her eyes averted from the girls. She really needed a change of subject. 

Kate narrowed her eyes at her giving JJ her best hotchner glare. JJ shivered she really has been spending too much time with the unit chief. “Cut the bullshit and tell us what really happen out there!” 

JJ stiffened looking around for a distraction; luckily her distraction came to her in the form of a 6’2 handsome man. Frank had noticed she was getting uncomfortable by reading her body language, excusing himself from the ladies he made his way to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. He smiled at the shiver he felt run thru her leaning down he kissed her shoulder. 

“You okay?” frank whispered. 

JJ grinned turning to face him still wrapped in his arms. Wrapping her own around his neck she pulled him down for a peck on the lips. “Never better.”

“Glad to hear that.” Frank leaned in for another kiss only to be stopped by a rather deep voice. 

“Children please keep it pg.” Rossi groaned. “I swear you two are worse than horny teenagers.” Rossi mumbled rubbing his temple. The team chuckled JJ and frank rolled their eyes, scanning the room she saw everybody but three people. 

“Where are Reid, jack and henry?” JJ asked. 

“The boys wanted a toy they saw at the shack two buildings down so Reid took them.” Morgan explained pouring himself a drink. The team noticed whenever frank was within reach of the young agent, Morgan became unsteady. 

“How about we all get drinks while we wait for them?” Hotch asked although they all saw Kate ordered him to ask. Agreeing they all scattered around the lobby’s ‘living room’ each member took a seat but due to the shortness in chairs both Kate and JJ took a seat on their men’s laps, not that they were complaining. By the time Reid and the boys got back the group was on their third drink each laughing and joking. Garcia was the first to notice the trio.

“Hey you all back!” Garcia squealed stumbling as she tried to stand up. Tried being the key word. 

“About time! How dose buying a toy take two hours?” Morgan asked a small slur coming out a little bit. Henry and jack pulled out of Reid’s hold, jack ran up to his room wanting to play his new video game, henry ran to his mother and frank. 

“Sorry didn’t know you were waiting for us.” Reid mumbled his eyes trailing towards JJ and the two males. Morgan’s smile faded as he followed the genius gaze. Henry had now joined JJ on the agents lap by sitting on his mothers. JJ sat sideways leaning against his chest; head on his shoulder and her legs draped on his other side. henry sat on jj’s lap back leaning against frank’s chest, his hands all over the place explaining his new toy both adults smiling clearly amused by his excitement. Monica and Alex smiled at the scene glad frank had finally found something to smile about. Jake and Cody rolled their eyes chuckling at the dreamy look on their co-workers faces. Hotch smiled as Kate whispered in his ear. “We should take the boys for the night give them a little alone time.” Hotch nodded. Garcia awed taking a quick picture of the forming family. Kate giggled telling Garcia to text her the picture later. Morgan gave Reid a pat on the back he walked over to Rossi. 

“Pretty boy’s really upset with this whole thing.” Morgan mumbled Rossi sighed placing his drink on the counter.

“Reid need’s to accept this if he really loved JJ he would be somewhat happy for her. She found a man she can love, one that will respect her and love both her and henry back.” Rossi said motioning to the now asleep henry against said man’s chest. 

“Maybe but-I have-Ughh never mind.” Morgan didn’t want his team to start worrying for nothing just because he didn’t like the guy. 

“Morgan you have always said what’s on our mind, don’t start holding back now.” Rossi said firmly.

Morgan took a deep breath hoping this didn’t bring problems. “I don’t have a good feeling towards the man. Earlier today as I came to pick Garcia up i saw him in the lobby. First thing I noticed was how lost he was in thought and the look he had as he looked into the chimney fire, almost as if he was fixated by it.” Morgan looked around making sure the others weren’t listening. “Then I started making small conversation with him starting with how long he’s he been with the team, but the minute I asked him about his past jobs he got defensive. “

Rossi thought for a second. “You get defensive about your past too, what’s so bad about that.”

Morgan shook his head. “no not like that more like he was ready to strike at any moment, just waiting for that little push.” Morgan explained eyeing the man; frank was making JJ giggle like a teenage girl by whispering god knows what to her. 

“Let’s have Garcia run his name tomorrow tell her it’s just to give us a piece of mind.” Rossi ordered Morgan nodded. 

Frank noticed the looks Rossi and Morgan were giving him; he just hoped they don’t go digging into his past. Looking at his watch he was surprised to see it was midnight already, JJ was curled up on his lap while henry was asleep on hers. Resting his head on the back of the couch he felt a hand slowly going up his chest, glancing down at the blond in his lap he locked eyes. Making no move to stop her she reached the back of his neck slowly pulling him to her, frank kept his eyes locked to hers the warmth of her breath on his face sent shivers down his spine. JJ brushed her lips to his softly before crashing them, frank pulled her up a little careful to not disturb henry running his tongue over her bottom lip begging for it to open. JJ released a moan as his tongue fought hers. His hands finding their way under her shirt he rubbed her back loving the feel of her skin. Frank released what sounded like a growl as she pulled his hair trying to get him closer to her. Feeling the need for air JJ pulled back breathing heavily, frank growled grabbing her bottom lip between his teeth biting hard, but just as JJ moved in for another kiss he pulled back. 

“We need to stop; otherwise I won’t be able to hold back.” Frank whispered kissing his way to her neck. 

“What if-if I don’t want y-you to stop.” JJ mumbled looking down too shy to see him eye to eye. Frank was wordless, gently grabbing her chin pulling her face up searching into her eyes and all he saw was lust, passion and love. Frank leaned down gently kissing her lips. Kate having seen their little make out scene she handed jack to his father and moved to pick up henry. Frank gave her a thankful smile as Kate gave Hotch a nudge to follow her up she had decided to take the boys to her room and give the adults some alone time. Frank stood with JJ still in her arms gaining a squeal form her, chuckling he walked up the stairs giving his team a goodnight. 

Reaching her door he placed her on the ground as she looked for the key. Walking in JJ dropped her key and phone by the table walking into the kitchen she asked if he wanted anything to drink. Walking into the kitchen frank wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in the back of her neck, giving her light open mouth kisses. JJ leaned her head to the side giving him more access; placing his right hand on her shoulder he slowly slid it down taking the strap of the dress with it, following it with kisses doing the same on the other side. Slowly he turned JJ to face him taking a step back he watched the dress slide down her body, groaning at her beautiful body. JJ blushed looking anywhere but at him, frank frowned taking her face into his hands he gave her a kiss. “Don’t hide from me.” Frank leaned down picking her up bridal style never breaking eye contact with her as he walked to the bedroom. Once in the room he gently placed her on the bed hovering over her he noticed the look in her eye’s changing from love to fear.

“JJ what’s wrong?” frank asked pulling himself up, only to be stopped by JJ. “JJ?”

“Im sorry, I want this I really do.” she whispered back not letting go of him. “I’m just-I…”

“I should let you sleep, I’ll see you in the morning?” frank pulled out of her grip giving her a kiss. JJ jumped from the bed grabbing his arm. 

“No, frank I want to do this it’s just I had a difficult past with my ex-husband.” JJ said keeping her eyes locked onto his. “I really like you and-and Ughh I want you so bad!” JJ groaned she hated sounding so desperate. 

Frank stayed silent for a few minutes. “I don’t want to hurt you, that’s the last thing I ever want to do. I don’t know what your past is and I know when you’re ready you’ll tell me, but right here right now I will promise you this I will always be there for you, protect you, take care of you, and love you for as long as you will have me.” Frank vowed leaning in to kiss her; initially JJ opened her mouth moaning at the contact. Frank placed her on the bed once more moving his kisses to her cheek, jaw latching onto her neck. JJ moan at the sensation he was giving her running one hand thru her hair the other tugged his shirt. Frank pulled back straddling her as he pulled his shirt off, jj groaned at the sight running her hands up and down his chest she smiled at the way his abs quiver under her touch. Sitting up JJ locked eyes with him as she ran her tongue over his abs, frank sucked in a breath lightly throwing his head back. JJ smirked keeping her tongue on him she removed his belt and unbutton his pants. Frank looked back down at her as she nudged him to the side, doing what she wanted he laid on his back, not before taking his pants off leaving him in his boxers. JJ then straddled him taking his mouth with hers as her hand worked her way down his stomach over his v-section and into his boxers. Frank moaned the minute she made contact with him, his breathing getting faster while she handled him. JJ pulled back kissing her way down his body until she was where she wanted to be gently pulling him out thru the boxers she stroked him up and down. 

“Oh god.” Frank threw his head back on the pillow swallowing hard.

JJ gave him light kisses on the top before taking as much as she can in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. “Shit jj!” frank couldn’t stop from bucking his hips up gagging her a little; JJ moaned making her mouth vibrate on his shaft. Frank looked down at her just seeing her head bobbing up and down on him was enough to make him want to cum. Pulling him out to the tip she licked the pre-cum before slowly taking him in again. Frank felt the familiar feeling he got just before he climax not wanting to hurt her he tried pulling her off him. 

“JJ, im going to cu-cum.” Frank managed to say, JJ just took him in deeper frank tried again he didn’t want her to make him cum like this not when it meant he could hurt her before he could try to remove her again he felt himself ready to burst. Frank grabbed her hair into a ponytail taking her by surprise he started bucking his hips slowly, not letting her move he continued until JJ felt her mouth fill with his warm seed swallowing it all down frank released her quickly flipping them over he hovered over her. “JJ when I tell you to pull away please do, I could have hurt you if I hadn’t controlled my pace.” JJ nodded knowing he was serious from the look in his eyes. 

“Sorry.” 

Frank shook his head. “Don’t be that was amazing.” Taking her mouth in his he managed to take her bra off without breaking the kiss. Leaning down taking one of her breast in his mouth JJ arched her back letting out a rather loud moan. Frank smirked swirling his tongue around the nipple before sucking hard, causing JJ to squirm with both pleasure and pain releasing her breast he moved to the next one giving it the same attention. While his mouth was occupied his hand was playing with the waistband of her panties, slowly he pushed passed them stroking her yet not passing the lips. Realizing her he moved back to her mouth at the same time he let his fingers touch her, JJ moaned as his thumb stroked her clit. Pulling away from the kiss he watched her as her kept stroking her, loving the way her face showed the pleasure, her eyes closing, her moans. Carefully he inserts a finger in her groaning at how wet she was. 

“Damn you’re soaking.” 

JJ moaned as he thrusted two more fingers into her. “oh frank.” picking his pace up jj’s moans got louder as she felt the burning sensation begin forming at the pit of her stomach. “Frank im-im gonna...”

“Let go baby.” As her kept his fingers going he added his thumb rubbing her clit giving her the final push she needed. 

“Fuck frank!” JJ moaned not even noticing her nails digging into franks shoulders. As she came down from her high she pulled him down kissing him with all she had, helping him pull hers and his underwear off.  
Frank placed himself between her legs positioning his hard shaft on wet heat. Locking eyes with her all he could see was love and passion nothing more, just as he was about to push in her stopped. 

“Condom?” JJ giggled.

“None needed im on the pill and clean.” She told him. 

“Good, im clean as well.” 

JJ was about to say something when he pushed in making them both moan, but JJ was more of a painful moan which made him stops instally. 

“Shit! Did I hurt you?” his voice came out panicky.

“No, no it’s just your too big.” JJ whispered rolling her eyes at the cocky smile he gave her, 

Giving her a kiss he slowly started moving pulling out to the tip, and slowly pushing back in jj growled at his teasing so she wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to go faster giving into her demand he propped himself up grabbing ahold of her hips he started pumping into her, faster and harder. 

"Oh… yes…" she moaned; throwing her head against the pillow, she shut her eyes. 

Frank leaned back down pressing a kiss to her forehead before going any further. "Look at me, JJ…" he urged. She did as told, opening those gorgeous eyes that on many occasion he'd found himself getting lost in. "That's it… that's my girl… stay with me…"

JJ nodded her head letting him know she was with him, frank kissed her swollen lips desperately before propping himself up again. He began to thrust his hips forward, sinking back into her warm heat. He could just drink her in all night long. Getting enough of JJ was probably never going to happen, he realized.

"Frank…" she groaned out, her eyes squeezing shut; the look of pure bliss on her face spurred him on.

His hands slipped around her back to cup her ass; he squeezed the firm cheeks, using his grip to steady her as he thrust into her again and again.

JJ wrapped her arms around his body, her lips made contact with his neck, sucking greedily as he fucked her.

Without warning frank flipped them over, JJ let out a gasp as she was suddenly on top of him his cock filling her up to the core. Looking down at him in confusion he smirks. 

“I told you I liked seeing you on top of me.” Frank groaned out as she rolled her hips. Grabbing his arms she pulled him up to a sitting position while she was straddling him. Wrapping her arms around his neck frank latched onto her neck as she started riding him. Her moans in his ear were driving him crazy. 

JJ rode him hard, his hands on her hip adding to the force of her thrusts. JJ threw her head back as he latched onto her breast sucking them hard. 

Frank clenched his teeth as her walls tighten around him, milking him. 

“Fuck…jj…” frank spoke out; he knew he won’t last much longer. 

“Frank…cu-cum with me…” JJ moaned out riding him even quicker if that was even possible. 

Frank knew she was close, he was already there, but he be damn if he cummed now. He let his hand move between their bodies finding her clit he began stroking it like he had done earlier. 

“Oh god…yes frank…” jj yelled out rolling her hips on around him looking for more friction. “Frank im-“

He felt her come undone above him and he let himself go, thrusting up into her once, twice, and then coming hard into her, keeping his rubbing her as she came down from her high. 

“JJ…” frank groaned his voice coming out hoarse. She put her head on his shoulder breathing harshly. His own breaths came out in pants. After a few moments, she lifted her head to look into his eyes. 

Staring into each other’s eyes they both saw the same thing love, lust and passion, what they did was not just sex no they had just made love. Frank was clueless as to how in less than a week she had fallen for him and made love with him, but he didn’t care at that moment all he knew was that he wanted it to happen again and again.

As if she was thinking the same JJ smiled taking his lips in hers moaning when he started getting hard once more. They spent the entire night making love, promising nothing and no one would ever separate them. 

Frank opened his eyes to see a sleeping JJ snuggled into his chest, smiling he pulled her closer never wanting to let go. Last night was amazing he had slept with a couple of females but JJ was different she was the one he loved and would never give up. Never had he had a women drive him crazy as she did. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” JJ’s voice said coming out sleepy. 

Frank chuckled kissing her head. “Just thinking.”

“Oh, what about?” 

“How incredibly lucky I am to have someone like you here in my arms.” JJ blushed, but for the first time she did not look away. Frank noticed that, glad she was finally coming out more around him. 

“I too am lucky to have you with me.” JJ leaned up giving him a quick peck on the lips. Looking over his shoulder at the watch she groaned it was 6:00am she needed to get up Garcia and Kate wanted to take henry and jack shopping, why this early was beyond JJ’s knowledge. 

“I have to get up; Garcia and Kate want to take the boys shopping.” JJ told him. 

“At six in the morning?” frank asked his brows knitted in confusion. 

“That’s Garcia for you.” JJ shrugged she was used to Garcia’s weird ways.

“alright so im guessing I won’t be seeing you until later today, so I’ll be with the team give me a call when you get back.” Frank asked. 

“Of course, are you going back to your room?” JJ asked getting up from the bed. 

“Yeah I have to take a shower and get clean clothes.” Frank stood up grapping his arms around her. “I’ll see you in a bit.” JJ nodded Turing her head giving him kiss. Frank grabbed his clothes changed and was out the door. JJ sighed happily for once in a very long time she was happy. Getting her clothes ready she was in the shower. 

Morgan and Rossi were waiting for Garcia in the room of a grumpy Hotch and a sleeping Kate; the boys were asleep on the couch. Hotch could not believe his agents had woken him up at six in the morning. 

“Are you going to tell me why you two are in my room at six am?” Hotch grumbled he just wanted to sleep. 

“You’ll know in a bit we are just waiting for Garcia.” Rossi told him casually sitting on the empty chair why Morgan paced in front of Hotch. 

“Will you sit down before you make a hole on the ground?” Hotch snapped stiffing when Kate shifted on the bed. 

“sorry.” Morgan started but a knock on the door had him bolting to it, pulling a guilty Garcia in. 

“What you find out?” 

Garcia frowned, Morgan was breaking his word. “Well not a whole lot.” Garcia mumbled handing each agent a file. 

Hotch groaned at the name on the file. “Frank Donovan really? You had Garcia check on him?” Rossi shrugged while Morgan avoided eye contact huffing he hastily opened the file. Kate slowly opened her eyes scanning the room she frowned seeing others in the room when she saw the file in Morgan’s hand and the name. 

“I can’t believe you!” Kate yelled startling everyone in the room. Jumping out of the bed she stared them all down before glaring at Hotch. “Did you know they were doing this?” 

“what?! No! I just found out today when these two idiots walked in here.” Hotch said raising his hands up in surrender.

“Look we just have a bad feeling about this man okay it’s just his background nothing to deep.” Morgan said. 

Kate signed taking a seat by Hotch. “Go ahead Garcia.” Hotch mumbled.

“Frank Donovan he’s the beau’s top hostage negotiator for six years, he ended the freeman standoff in 96.”

“That was the longest siege in FBI history.” Hotch pointed out.

“A year later he successfully ended the high jacking of a commercial airline in Ethiopia without losing a life, 3 years ago he quit and beached himself.” Garcia mumbled she felt like a traitor. 

“Why?” Rossi asked. 

“I can’t find out.” Garcia said. “DOJ offered him his choice of assignments and he picked ncu.”

“Has he ever worked undercover?” Morgan asked placing the file on the table. 

Garcia shook her head. “6 years he’s work for cnu is the only record he has. “Rossi read out loud.

“He graduated darkvard in 87, dropped out of Harvard law school a year later to take a job with the state’s department foreign affairs branch everything after that is classified.” Garcia continued, Rossi looked over at Hotch he can see the wheels turning in his head. 

“What is it Aaron?” all heads turned to him. 

“What’s the standard cover for CIA agents when they join the company?” Hotch asked no in particular. 

Morgan released a weary breath. “I work for the state department.”

“Pen have you tried hacking his file?” Kate asked softly.

“I-I-yes.” Garcia whispered. 

“And?” Morgan prided.

Garcia sighed. “He did work for the CIA; many of the cases he worked were gathering assets.”

Kate noticed her hesitation. “But?”

“But I also found out he was the team leader in the mission JJ’s brother worked in. not only that but it holds the record of all his killings and missions. Hotch the man is an assassin.  
Everyone was quite no one knew what to say or do.

“Are-are you sure?” Kate asked. 

“Yeah, according to the file he’s done undercover with some of the biggest drug lords, has killed hundreds. “ Garcia said looking towards her boss. 

“We need to keep him away from henry and jj.” Morgan said gaining his composure. 

“Why? So what if the man was CIA? He was doing his job! We have killed as well. And we have gone undercover with some of the most dangerous killers. Don’t take the little happiness JJ has found.” Kate begged she couldn’t bear to see her friend heart broken. 

“For three reasons one jj hates the CIA it was to one that killed her baby, and nearly killed her. Two it killed her brother and him being the team leader makes it worst. Third the man is a killer who knows how man he has killed I don’t trust him around JJ or henry anymore.” Rossi argued taking a step as when Hotch stood up. 

“You’re making a big mistake that will only lead to pain and hurt.” Kate growled at him as a knock on the door sounded, JJ walked in asking for henry when the file on the table caught her attention. 

“Why the hell do you have franks file here?” JJ demanded she can’t believe they would go behind his back looking thru his past. They had no right! Morgan winced when all eyes fell on him. 

“JJ im sorry I had Garcia run his name.” Morgan said keeping his head down, he felt like a child in trouble. “I just don’t have a good feeling about him.”

“Really and why should I listen to your gut feelings? You had very good feelings towards will and look how that turned out.” JJ hissed she was beyond pissed. “It’s neither my problem nor his that you are still pissed  
off with him for hurting your ego the other night!” 

Morgan shook his head. “No! Im past that, the guy’s hiding something JJ.”

“Well when he’s ready to talk about it then he will, but going thru his file like this. From you Morgan I would expect it, but the rest of you I thought you were happy about all this.” JJ whispered. 

“JJ Hotch and I just found out this morning, I swear. I am happy for you and will support you.” Kate said pulling her into a hug. 

“JJ im sorry, I should have stopped from reading the file.” Hotch said keeping his head bowed in shame. JJ sat by him telling him it’s okay with a kiss on the cheek ignoring the other agents in the room. 

“JJ you need to read what we found out.” Rossi said after a beat of silence. 

“I am not going to read his file Rossi.” The coldness in her voice sent chills down their spine. 

“He worked for the CIA! The man is an assassin.” He snapped. 

Jj stopped from leaving. “CIA? Assassin?”

“Yes up until 3 years ago when he took up the positon in his team he-umm-he was also your brother’s leader.” Morgan explained. 

“What? Michael’s leader? He’s CIA?” JJ knew this shouldn’t bother her but it does. “What-what was his job?” 

The agents exchanged looks before Hotch gave them the go. 

“He protected the assets; he was an assassin taking out the enemy.” Garcia responded. 

JJ whimpered how many people has he killed? How many innocent woman and children has he takin away? JJ shook her head because of the CIA she lost her baby, and brother. Will drank because of what the CIA did to her getting her almost killed and scared leading to him beating her. Yet she had fallen for one of its agents. 

Kate saw the struggled on her face. “JJ he’s a former agent, he’s no longer working for them. Don’t let this affect you.” 

“I know, I know but how many innocent lives has he taken men, woman, and children? Kate I have a son! That agency took my baby and nearly took my life as well, and what’s to not tell me frank wasn’t the one to kill my brother? Hmm?” JJ was shaking by now. “I need to talk to him.”

Before anyone could react she was out the door banging on his room door 209. Falling behind her they waited for an answer, frank opened the door looking freshly out the shower. 

Seeing JJ he let out a smile that was quick to fall when he noticed her face she has been crying and with a worried looking team minus one behind her. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” frank grabbed her inspecting for any injury’s frowning she pushed him away. “JJ? Tell me what’s wrong? “The team heard the panic in his voice. 

“I need you to tell me the truth and answer honestly. What was your job prior to ncu?” her voice barely audible frank had to strain his hearing. 

“What does that have anything to do with anything?” frank asked. 

“Just answer the fuckin question Donovan!” JJ snapped frank winced she never calls him Donovan. 

“I worked as a hostage negotiator for six years. What’s all this about?” frank was getting agitated. 

“After that?” JJ asked arms folded across her chest. 

Frank ran a hand thru his still wet hair. ‘Why do you want to know JJ?”

“Stop avoiding it and answer me!”

“I’m not avoiding it I just want to know why my girlfriend is in my room questioning my past with half her team and crying?!” frank yelled. “I want to know what brought this up.”

“Please frank just answer me the question.” JJ didn’t really want the truth; honestly she did care what his job made him do. She was afraid he would hurt her. 

Frank searched her eye seeking their comfort, but she kept them down. Taking a step forward he froze when she took two steps back. Frank locked eyes with her, her once bright blue eyes were slightly dull, empty. “You think im going to hurt you? Is that why you’re stepping away?” frank couldn’t help but feel helpless at the empty look she gave him. 

“Donovan just answers the god damn question!” Morgan yelled taking a step forward standing by JJ. Frank gave him a dirty look shaking his head; Rossi cursed throwing the file at his chest. 

“You had me checked? I thought you trusted me? Hell I thought we had something special?!” frank yelled throwing the file to the wall inches from jj, the females flinched at the booming of his voice as the males took a step falling around jj. 

“I did-I do.” JJ sighed. “Frank all I want is an answer to the question.”

Frank’s shoulders dropped in defeat he walked to his desk facing the window; placing his hands on the table he took a few deep breaths. “What answer would that be?”

“Did you work for the CIA?” JJ asked slowly as if not wanting to trigger his anger. 

The room stood silent, all that could be heard were franks labored breathing. 

“Yes for a couple of years.” 

“What was your-umm-your...” JJ was lost of words she had many questions but none seemed to come out. 

“My what?” frank asked back still facing them. JJ stood there not able to talk Morgan rolled her eyes addressing to the man. 

“Your job, what you did.” Morgan blurted, frank turned around in a flash his eyes were no longer the eyes JJ loved but pure black ones full with anger, disappointment, and rage. 

“I told you to stay out of my past.” Frank told his coldly. 

“I am protecting JJ; I know what you did all the people you killed! How many kids and woman frank? Hmm? How many have you killed?” Morgan was now standing in front of him face to face. “I always had a bad feeling about you.” 

JJ saw the look on franks face he was ready to attack at any given moment. “Frank?” JJ’s breaking voice had him snapping out of his fixation on Morgan.

“JJ what is this all about? Why come in here and question me like im some criminal.” Frank asked.

“I-frank, all I wanted was to know. Your agency has taken so much from me.” JJ cried falling on the chair. 

“My agency? Jj I haven’t had anything to do with the CIA in years!” frank couldn’t believe it she was ruining what they had for her hate towards an agency.

“You were also her brother’s team leader.” Rossi jumped in before JJ could even blink. 

“Wh-brother? Whose?” frank stared at them dumbfound. 

“Does the name Michael Jareau sound familiar to you?” Rossi asked. 

Frank thought for a second. “No, the only Michael I had in my team was Michael Akins he was killed in Mexico after a mission went wrong.” 

“That was my brother our dads were not the same.” JJ whispered.

“Okay so Michael was in my team what the hell does that have to do with any of this?” frank growled running a hand down his face.

“Look all you have done puts jj and henry in danger.” Morgan told him keeping JJ behind him. 

Frank ignored them keeping his eyes on the small blond he had fallen in love with. “JJ? Is that what you want?”

“I-I-think we should stop this before it goes any further.” JJ whispered her voice breaking. 

“Are you serious?!” Frank asked her incredulous. 

“Frank I can’t be with-“

“With what? For fuck sakes are you breaking it off because your ass of a co-worker doesn’t like me or because of my job history. The CIA is in my past!” frank voice came out in panic. 

“I can’t be with someone who has killed innocent of lives frank, children and women. I have a son! I mean how do I know you’re not the one who killed my brother!” JJ yelled, she didn’t mean anything of it.

“Is that what you think I did?!” frank looked at her with pain and disgust JJ shrugged.

“I have never hurt a child or a woman! I don’t know happen for you to hate them this much, enough to push me away like this. I am nothing like them, I was forced to do thing I didn’t want to. I guarantee I lost more to that agency then you ever did!” by now frank stood in front of her, his brows knitted in anger. The males stiffen as they noticed frank’s clenched fist at his side. Frank was holding all of his emotions in afraid of what would happen if he let them out. “Either way I was planning on telling you about m past tonight. I thought I could trust you, not once have I question you about your ex-husband. Not once! Last night as we made love I made you a promise, to always be there for you, project you, take care and love you, I can’t do that if there is no trust between us. That job took everything that was important to me once you are letting it take it once more.” Frank grabbed her chin lifting her face up, looking into her blue crystals orbs. 

“Frank-I can’t I need space.” JJ whispered gently pushing his hand away. 

Frank frowned letting his hand fall down by his side. “Im sorry you fee-“the sound of his phone cut him off picking it up with a sighed. 

“Donovan…yes sir…no…now?...understood im gathering the team as we speak…what time do we leave…yes sir were leaving now…of course...we will try our best.” Frank clicked with a heavy breath. 

“You’re leaving?” JJ asked she really didn’t want him to leave. 

“We have a case, besides that is what you wanted. This way you can have all the space you need.” Not bothering to look at her he began packing putting his cell phone on speaker. 

“Jake speaking.”

“Jake I just receive a call from Richard we have a case priority level 1, he needs us in Chicago ASAP. The jet leaves in an hour gather the others and meet me in the lobby, 30 minutes.” Frank ordered halfway done with his packing.

“On it…did he say what the problem was.” Jake was already in motion. 

“Hostage at Chicago’s elementary school taken by five gun men armed with ak-47, all but 20 kids and two teachers got out. I don’t know if there are any casualty’s yet. Jake that was three hours ago we need to get there fast before things get out of control.” Frank explained closing his suitcase. 

“Fuck, okay the team is ready to meet you down there.”

Frank heard the call end, grabbing his coat and gun he walked up to JJ hesitation in each step he took towards her. JJ couldn’t move in fact she all she wanted was to jump into his arm, beg for his forgiveness. 

“Please know that this is not what I wanted, but I will accept whatever you want.” Wrapping an arm around her waist frank pulled her flush against him crashing their lips together. The kiss was rough, demanding yet passionate he was pouring every bit of emotion into it. Pulling away both out of breath frank whispered to her. “I hope you find the happiness I can’t give you.” ignoring the rest of the group in the room he stopped just slightly outside the door. “One more thing.” Frank waited until she turned to him. “I love you.” and out the door he walked not looking back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh poor baby.


	8. NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS

JJ froze hearing those words it felt as if a bullet was shot into her heart falling to her knees she sobbed. Hotch rushed to her falling next to her pulling her into his lap, Kate looked down at them not knowing what to do. Hotch whispered sweet things trying to calm her down. The remaining agents stood grounded to their spots remorse waving of them. It was about 30 minutes before jj cried herself to sleep Hotch picked her up settling her on the bed once tucked in Hotch turned to his team ushering them out the room with one last look at jj. 

“She’s pretty upset.” Morgan whispered taking a step back from the glare Hotch gave him. 

“No shit, we just made her lose the only person I have seen make her smile and laugh just because of a bad feeling. So the man has a past and done things he’s not proud of so have you, me and everyone on this team.” Hotch veins were visible on his neck, fist and jaw clench. Running a hand through his hair Hotch tried calming himself down. “The guy is now gone along with JJ’s happiness, she’s heartbroken and who knows how henry will react to the news.” Hotch grabbed his girlfriend’s hand pulling her back into the room. Morgan huffed he should have just kept his mouth shut. Garcia was devastated knowing JJ was mad at her as well as being the one to find the file. Rossi sighed they fucked up and with their fuck up they broke two hearts and going for one more. 

Frank sat in the furthest seat in the plane away from his team he need time to reflex on the past accordance. Why would JJ react that way just because he worked for the CIA, granted he’d done thing he’s not proud of, but her reaction was over the top. Every time he’d speak her name or thought of her his heart would break even more if that’s even possible. 

Jake kept glancing over at him, Alex and Monica knew something went down with JJ the look of pain was a straight give away. 

“What do you think happen?” Cody asked his eyes never leaving the file in his hands. 

Monica shrugged. “I don’t know, but it had to be bad.”

“You think they broke it off?” he asked again. 

“My bet is yes, frank walked in the lobby as if the devil himself had possessed him. The look on his face it-I never seen him that pissed off I say she was to one to call it off.” Jake answered. “Let’s leave him alone and focus on the case if he wants to talk then we will listen but only if he wants to get it.”

“Got it.” All three responded together one last glance at their leader they return to the task at hand. they had two teachers and 20 kids to save, frank pushed all his problems to the back of him mind and focus onto the case taking a deep breath he sat with his family. 

“I will initiate contact, Monica as I talk to them I want you to start building a profile, Cody I need cameras in their I was told he shot down the ones inside. Alex and Jake you’ll have to help me with controlling the family’s and reporters it will be a circus out there.” After giving out the assignments frank told them to take the rest of the fly to rest. 

Arriving at the school frank groaned it was havoc all around. Reports trying to be the first to get the story, parents fighting to get inside, some yelling at the officers to do something other than stand there. Cops, SWAT, FBI, k-9, firemen, paramedics every law enforcement and emergency teams were on the scene and that always caused a problem for frank. 

JJ woke up confused as to where she was, when it hit her like a ton of bricks. Frank-the CIA-break up-him leaving tears started falling, she let him go all because she couldn’t let go of the pass. Sitting on the bed her knees against her chest and arms around her legs she sobbed letting all the pain out. Hotch walked into the room his chest tightening looking at the woman he saw as a younger sister in so much pain, sighing he walked to the bed pulling her to him, jj wrapped her arms around his neck letting her tears fall on him. 

“I lost him Hotch.”

“I know sweetie, I know.” Hotch whispered rubbing her back. “It will be okay I promise you have me, Kate, henry, and jack with you.”

“Oh god henry’s going to ask about him.” JJ didn’t want to have to tell her son that frank was gone for good. Henry had become pretty attached to him already.

“It’s okay I told him frank and his friends were called to work.” Hotch reassured her, Kate walked in with a bowl of soup which she practically fed to JJ. 

Frank stripped his gun and badge handing it to Monica, he had convinced the unsub named matt to release the kids and teacher in exchange for himself that would give him time to take him down. Everyone got into position as the doors to the school open, Alex and Jake help gather the running kids and teacher to the ambulance, but there was a problem. 

“Frank we are missing a child!” Jake yelled. 

Frank frowned when he noticed one gun man holding a little boy no older than 10 as a shield gun to his head. 

“We agreed you would release all hostages in exchange for me.” Frank’s calm voice said holding his hands up.

“Yeah well I decided to change the plans; I keep one kid and you. Now move!” the guy waved the gun towards the door it was then that frank noticed the blood on his shirt.

“Were are your partners?” frank asked looking around.

“Dead.”

“Oh good to know.” Frank mumbled sarcastically 

Locking eyes with the boy, looking down at the ground and back at him doing it a few times until the kid understood, getting closer to he winked at the kid. The boy hit matt as hard as he could in the gut allowing him to get out of his hold. Frank then tackled the man punching him two times in the face knocking him out cold. Kicking the gun away from his hands frank rushed to the boy. 

“You okay?” frank looked him over making sure he had no injuries.

“Yes im fine, thank you. Mr.…?” the boy looked up at him waiting for a name. 

“Im frank Donovan and you are?” 

“My name is Sam hale.” 

Frank gave the boy gentle smile kneeling before him. “Well you were very brave Sam, im proud of you.”

“Thank you sir.” 

Frank was taken by surprise when Sam threw himself at frank wrapping his small arms around his neck. Frank hugged him back before handing him over to the paramedics. 

Monica walked up to him giving him his badge and gun back. “You okay frank?”

“Yeah im fine.” Frank played with his badge for a bit before walking back to Sam. 

“Hey I want you to have this, it has giving me luck threw out my years and I bet it will do the same for you.” frank handed him the badge. Sam looked at it with awe. 

“Thank you I will keep it with me at all times.” Sam promised holding onto it for dear life. Frank gave him a nod moving out of the way as his parents came running to him.   
With a smile on his face frank turned to his team. “Let’s go home.”

Jumping into the suv followed by the team they drove back to HQ, they still had a week of vacation so they had decided to relax instead of going back to Hawaii besides frank really didn’t want to go back. Frank sat in his office going over reports, but his mind kept drifting back to her. Groaning frank decided to go for walk hoping to clear his mind. He vowed to get thru this and forget about her.

ONE WEEK LATER

JJ sat on the plane they were heading back home henry laid stretched out on the couch with jack both boys heads on her lap. Kate and Hotch sat across form her making small conversation, JJ had been quiet the remainder of the week, not wanting to go out with the team only spending time with her son. She rarely spoke to Morgan and Rossi, JJ had forgiven Garcia knowing Morgan had dragged her into their mess and she meant no harm. Raid was desperately trying to get her back but in reality he was just pushing her away. During the remainder of the week both Morgan and Rossi had tried to talk to her trying to get her forgiveness, but it was all in vain. Jj only addressed them if it was absolutely necessary. Resting her head on the seat jj closed her eyes thinking of the only person she has for the past two days frank Donovan. For those four days she had cried him non-stop, but no more she vowed to forget him no matter how much it hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS


	9. THREE YEARS LATER

THREE YEARS LATER

Frank walked into the HQ spotting his team at the table waiting for briefing.

“Morning, what do we have?” frank asked taking a seat at the table. Thanking Alex when she handed him a cup of coffee. 

“This is Jose Martinez, a well-known drug dealer age 33. Jose has been linked to at least a dozen of murders and 5 rapes, but because of little to no evidence they hadn’t been able to book him.” Monica began pictures of the criminal and victims popped up on the screen. 

“Our job is to infiltrate his organization and gather Intel.” Frank took over.

“This case seems more for the FBI why are we being called in?” Jake asked. 

“Because you two are going into his little group, we will go over everything once we arrive at the station we have to meet with the sheriff.” Frank responded. “Alright then let’s get going.” 

BAU

JJ walked into the bullpen quickly spotting Reid, Morgan, and Garcia surrounding Kate’s desk probably skyping with jack, it has been two months since jack had gone to Spain with his aunt jess and it was around this time he would call them. Looking up the stairs she smiled seeing Hotch deep in paper work as usual and Rossi with Cruz talking in his office. Emily walked out of the kitchen towards her desk; she had come back three months after their vacation from Hawaii after she got tired of Liverpool saying that the BAU was where she belonged. With the return of Emily she allowed the friendship between Morgan and Rossi to resurface although she still kept her distance from Reid, that boy was not giving up. 

“My team to the round table please.” Hotch called out walking across the walkway knocking on Rossi’s door. Piling into the room Hotch had 6 pictures on the screen five of them looked really dead. 

“This is Jose Martinez age 33; one of Chicago’s well known drug dealers...” Hotch began.

“Since when do we handle drug cases?” Morgan asked. 

“Since said drug dealer has been connected to a least a dozen murder cases and 5 rapes.” Hotch responded. 

“Why hasn’t he been arrested? You said he has been connected to the charges?” Rossi asked looking over the file with a disgusted look. 

“Lack of evident, he’s smart leaves nothing behind.” Hotch said running hand down his face. 

“So when do we leave?” JJ asked. 

“Wheels up in 30, we head to Chicago.” Everyone agreed while Morgan cheered saying he was so visiting his mother. 

Hotch walked off the elevator followed by his team. Half way in they were stopped by a young looking boy. 

“You must be the profilers, im atom hedges. He introduced himself shaking hands with Hotch.

“I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner these are SSA’s Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Kate Callahan, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and our tech analyze Penelope Garcia.” Hotch said pointing out each member. 

“Pleasure so I am guessing you want to set up?”

“Yes please.” 

“Okay follow me.” 

Walking into a decent size room the white boards were up and ready, files connected to the case already on the table.

“Your tech sent us a list of what you needed, thought I’d save you some time.” the young cop said. 

Hotch thanked him before addressing his team. “Reid work on the geographic profile. Kate, Emily head over to the recent dumpsite, Morgan and Rossi to the victim’s apartment. JJ and I will head to the first dumpsite, but first lets settle in I have to talk with the captain.” Hotch said turning to the officer still at the door. 

“Captain’s talking with the second team right now.”

Hotch knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “What second team?”

“Undercover. They are going to infiltrate Jose’s group from the inside.” The officer didn’t bother to hide his awe when speaking of them. 

“Undercover?” Emily asked she hated these kind of surprises. 

“Yup, I believe two of them are going in, both as body guards.” The officer said. 

Hotch frowned not liking the ides of an undercover team mixed in with his case.

“Why weren’t we told about this?!” Morgan snapped.

“I don’t know ask the captain-oh here he comes.” The kid quickly left leaving a pissed off team. 

Captain Dan walked into the room confused at the angry faces. “Agents is something wrong?”

“Why weren’t we told an undercover team was working the case?” Hotch demanded. 

Dan huffed glaring towards the boy’s way. 

“I apologize it was ordered by the AG to contact the team, saying they’re the best at what they do same reference I got of your unit. Look your looking for a killer their looking to catch Jose Hernandez and gather  
much needed evident.” Dan explained last thing he needed was a turf war between two of the best teams. 

“We’d like to meet the team.” Hotch said Dan nodded walking out. 

“Well this will be fun.” Kate mumbled.

The BAU sat around the table waiting for the captain to return, everyone was so engrossed in their files they didn’t notice the captain had return. 

“Agents?” Dan called. 

Looking up all at once they froze there in front of them stood Monica, Alex, Jake, and Cody looking just as shocked as them if not even more. JJ felt as if the air was knocked out of her if they were here then so was he. 

Frank appeared at the door talking on the phone not realizing what was going on. JJ looked him up and down he was still sexy as he was three years ago. JJ’s heart was pounding hard against her chest.  
Donovan clicked his phone sighing he turned around only to freeze on the spot. His dark eyes scanning the group sitting in front of him hid breathing fastening when he spotted her. Wow she look beautiful her blond hair longer than he remember, but her eyes still as blue as the sky. Taking a deep breath he composed himself. 

“Agents.” Frank gave them a stiff nod looking everywhere but her. 

“Donovan, it’s good to see you again.” Hotch replied. 

The tension in the room was ridiculous. Emily looked between her team and the other team, confused at what was going on. Even more at how uncomfortable jj seemed as she squirmed in her seat. 

Donovan’s eyes fell on the brunette, she must be new. 

“Im frank Donovan these are agent’s Jake and Alex, Cody our tech boy and Monica our profiler.” Frank introduced.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Emily Prentiss.” Emily gave him a smile ignoring the glares Reid and Rossi were sending her ‘what is up with them?’

“Prentiss? As in ambassador Prentiss’s daughter?” frank asked.

Emily smiled but nodded. 

“I meet her on a-uhhh-‘case’ once.” frank said recognition in his eyes. 

Emily studied him for a bit, the wheels in her head turning. “Yes, I remember.”

Frank just nodded. 

Hotch cleared his throat getting the attention of both his agent and frank’s attention. “Hate to cut the reunion short but mind telling us why you’re here?”

“My apologies, so im guessing they told you what we are doing?” frank asked no one in particular.

“Yes, but mind explaining how you plan on getting them in.” Rossi asked already doubting it would work. 

Frank smirked. “Jake you remembered how you got Tito’s trust?.” 

Jake chuckled with a shake of his head. “A drive by.”

The BAU’s snapped their head to him all expressing a worried face. 

“What the hell do you mean am drive by?” Morgan asked well more like demanded. 

Frank quirked an eyebrow at his tone. “We fake an attack on Jose Martinez, Jake jumps in saving the bastard.” 

“And for Alex?” JJ whispered not looking up from her hands. 

Emily noticed how his eyes soften for a bit before he placed his wall up again. 

“I have their files here. Cody?” frank answered his voice slightly less demanding. Cody handed frank two folders. 

Frank walked into the room standing in front of the group. 

“Agent Shaw and cross will be going in as brother and sister, for some reason Jose doesn’t allow couples into his group.” Frank started. 

“Well you know what they say ‘never mix business with pleasure’.” Cody piped up his focuses never leaving the laptop. 

“Thank you Cody.” Frank grumbled and although he tried to hide it a small smirk came to his lips. “Jake your cover will be 28 year old Joshua Cortez, former body guard and friend of sunny walker you-“

“Sunny walker? He agreed to this?” Jake asked ignoring the fact that he just interrupted him. 

“Consider it pay for keeping him alive after the attack.” Frank responded. “as I was saying you worked for him 3 years until his arrest a couple of months ago, Prior to that you worked for a Mexican drug lord Emmanuel Hernandez for 5 years before you take over his business tomorrow. It is just you and your sister, both your parents died. You were 15 when you first got involved with the narcos. Here’s your file study it, I want you to learn every detail in there.” Frank ordered handing him the file. 

“Alex you will now be known as 27 year old Janet Cortez for the past 5 years you have been sexually involved with Emmanuel Hernandez. During your time with him you learned of your brothers doing soon you joined him. Nothing much to learn in your cover just history, but the same goes for you. Learn everything in there.” Frank said. 

“You got it frank.” Alex grabbed the file instally began reading it. 

“What about this so call Emmanuel Hernandez? I doubt he’s just going to sit back and let you take over his turf.” Emily asked slightly in awe, granted she worked undercover hint the Doyle case but a team. 

“Emmanuel will official be dead tonight. Before you start yelling and what not it will be faked. He will be sent to a safe house until this is all over.” Frank said stopping both Hotch and Rossi from speaking. 

“You can’t just come in here and start doing all these fake killings and drive bys man. We have protocols and rules to follow. If Cruz hears about the way this case is being handle he will have our heads.” Morgan exclaimed. Hotch gave him a glared willing the man to shut up. 

Frank sighed. “Look I know neither of you want to work or be around us, well neither do I. the good news is we don’t have to, you do what you’re here to do and we’ll do what we have to.” Frank reasoned. “If it makes you feel better we won’t even have to talk to each other.” 

Kate noticed frank’s stiffed body, his hands were clenched by his side, and his jaw was tight. He was clearly angry and upset, but why? Looking closely she saw his eyes were focused on the one and only JJ showing nothing but love and anger. He clearly missed her but was still angry for what happen three years ago. Shaking her head she leaned closer to Hotch thankful she had the man she loved next to her.

Frank took a deep breath, all the anger he had buried away years ago had found its way out. He felt like a volcano ready to erupt any given moment, he needed to get out and fast before he did something he knew he would regret. Trying to gain some composer he turned to leave. 

“Nice seeing you again agents.” He mumbled walking out the room, Jake and Cody quietly following him as the girls took a seat on the table outside the room. 

JJ stared at the empty door way, tears rolling down her face. Hotch sighed standing from his seat he pulled her into a hug. JJ hid her face in his shirt ‘he doesn’t want anything to do with me. He hates me!’ pulling back Hotch cupped her face wiping her tears away and giving her a reassuring smile. 

“I’m okay.” JJ told them pushing Hotch playful back to his seat, but deep down she was everything but okay. 

Frank stormed into the bathroom oblivious to Cody and Jake following him, they watched him pace the room like some caged up animal. Frank’s emotions were all over the place every emotion, every feeling had erupted the pain, hurt, anger, and betray, but also the love he has for her. Instead of hating her he loved her even more than when he had made love to her three years ago. Thinking of that day, the day she broke it off all for a stupid job history his rage came up hard and fast. 

Yelling frank punched the wall over and over, Jake and Cody flinched at each punch but made no move to stop him he needed the release and if they interrupted one of them would become the replacement of the wall, but once they noticed the blood on both the wall and his hand they jumped stopping his hand before it made contact once more. Rushing him to the sink they washed his hand, Jake cursed at the sight, frank had busted his knuckles cutting open the skin. Cody handed frank a towel to stop the bleeding, grabbing the towel he pulled out of jakes hold and walked out the bathroom going straight to Alex asking her to find him a bandage for his hand. Once she left frank sat in the chair mentally scolding himself for losing his control that bad in front of his team mates. After Alex had come back and wrapped his hand he started working on getting the drive by set up oblivious to the looks he was getting from the BAU.

JJ went over the file with Hotch when she noticed frank take a seat on the table just outside the room. Her eyes widen when she saw his bloody bandaged hand, wincing when he put pressure onto it. ‘Great even after three years I still cause him pain’.

Thru the course of the day frank worked on getting everything set, Jake and Alex studied nonstop their file, while Cody bugged their jewelry. Monica was working with BAU on the profile much to her liking. Hotch and Kate sat on each side of JJ not once in the entire damn day did they leave her alone.

Although frank tried to hide it his hand was killing him, any movement he made would shoot pain up his arm making him wince. JJ noticed his discomfort, debating either to help him or not she turned to look at Kate for a little help. 

Kate leaned closer to her. “He’s in pain j, if you want to mend things now is your chance to start.”

Sighing she stood up walking toward the kitchen, she walked out a few minutes later with ice wrapped in a towel. Jake and Alex noticed her and quickly left the table.

Frank sat with his head on his good arm, while his injured one was stretched out in front of him. Very quietly JJ took a seat next to him almost as if she was afraid she was going to startle him. With hesitation she grabbed his hand pulling it towards her, frank’s eyes snapped open the moment the ice made contact with his skin, but it was the almost burning sensation he felt that caught his attention. Lifting his head he glanced to his left surprised when he saw the same blue eyes that have haunted his dreams for the past three years. JJ was scared to be honest, scared he would pull away, yell at her, hate her, but instead he just sat there looking at her. 

Frank was still pissed at her, but having her this close, skin touching skin was like heaven. Not even realizing he was doing it his hand tighten around her not wanting the contact to end, but after a few minutes he slowly pulled his hand away, clenching it to get the blood running. Giving her a quiet thank you he turned his attention back to the file he had discarded earlier, trying his best to ignore her. 

“Im sorry.” JJ whispered taking his hand gently in hers again. 

Frank closed his eyes cherishing the moment before reality hit him full force. 

“JJ please don’t, I spent these past three years trying to forget about you. I can’t go back not if it will end up the same way it did.” Frank said forcing himself to make eye contact. 

“I tried to as well, but it’s impossible to rip you out of my head and heart. Frank I just want to know if you forgive me?” JJ asked looking up she cringed at the hurt that appeared in his eyes suddenly. 

“If that’s all you cared about then yes, you have my forgiveness. Thank you for the ice.” Frank abruptly stood up grabbing his phone and walked out the door. JJ was confused by his sudden departure daring a glanced at his team she cringed for the second time. They each gave her look of disappointment and anger; all but Alex were quick to follow their leader out. Instead Alex made her way towards her and she didn’t look like she was up for a friendly talk. 

Hotch nudged Kate pointing at JJ, in seconds Kate and Emily were making their way over. Hotch grabbed Reid by the arm stopping him from following the girls; him being there would just complicate things even more. Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia exchanged looks hoping the girls didn’t start throwing punches. 

Alex stopped in front of jj glare at her. “He’s going to kill me for this, but stay away from him. it took us a year of brutally hard working to get him back to himself again. I don’t know what happen that day and I don’t care, but if you cause him any more pain I swear to whatever is holy to you I will make you hurt ten times worst.” Alex threatens. 

JJ raised an eyebrow, standing at her full height she glared back at the woman. Kate and Emily were flanking her on each side, yet Alex didn’t even seem fazed by that. “Is that a treat?”

“No it’s a promise; you had your chance agent. There is one thing you should know about Donovan he doesn’t trust anyone. It took more than a year to for us to earn it, and once you do you hold onto it for dear life because once you lose it, it is for life.” Alex sighed reaching for franks jacket from the chair. “I am no one to judge. You may have your reasons to do what you did, but I am warning you stay away from him.” 

JJ glared at the woman’s retreating form before letting her body relax once more, Kate placed her hand on her shoulder trying to give her a little comfort. 

Emily was still at lost with this whole situation. ‘What the hell is going on?’ clearly they knew each other and by the looks of it JJ and frank had a history. Shaking her head she turned back to the room she’ll just ask Garcia later. 

Frank walked down the street shivering from the cold ‘why did I have to fall in love again?’ images of his ex-wife flooded his head, shaking his head violently he tried getting rid of them, but they just became more clearly. That screaming, the blood, his son, frank dropped to his knees holding his head in his hands, letting out a groan. Even after so many years the memories still affected him as if they were fresh wounds and after so many years he had yet to find the fuckers that did it. 

Taking a deep breath frank wiped the tears away he looked up to the sky debating what he was going to do about jj not having to think much about it. He loved JJ and he had since the first time he laid eyes on her, and no matter what she says he will have her back in his arms. He wasn’t about to let her walk out of his life once more not this time. Frank was going to fight for the woman he loved. Composing himself he walked back to the station, frowning when he spotted his team outside shivering.

“What are you doing out here?” 

“Well it is a lovely night to be outside.” Cody squeaked he was minutes from becoming a human Popsicle. 

Jake rolled his eyes. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Alex stepped up handing him his jacket which he took gladly. Giving them a small smile and a quick nod he gestured to the doors.

“I am now, come on lets head back inside.” Frank ordered. 

Stepping to the side they allowed him to take the lead quickly they took their seats and began working again.

Reid sat by JJ glaring at the man, after three years why did he have to show up now. Ever since their breakup Reid has tried getting back with her, on occasions whenever he caught her on her bad days she would sleep with him, but always claimed it was a mistake the day after kicking him out of her apartment. Although lately she had been allowing him more into henrys life but not hers Reid just hope that with Donovan reappearing once more it won’t ruin the little turf he’s gather. 

Hotch keep stealing glances at the genius worried by the hatred he saw in his eye, looking over at Rossi and Morgan they gave him a nod telling him they saw it to. They will have to keep an eye on him.  
Emily was in the small kitchen with Garcia grabbing some coffee; she needed to know what was going on. 

“Pen what’s the story between frank and JJ?” 

Garcia stared at her slowly taking the spoon of peanut butter out of her mouth. “It’s a really long story.” She said waving her hand in dismissal. 

“We have time.” Emily insisted.

Huffing Garcia took a seat motioning Emily to take one too. “Well it started three years ago on our little trip to Hawaii…” 

Half an hour later Garcia had told her the entire story.

“And JJ let him go just like that?” Emily asked.

“yup.” Garcia said popping the ‘p’.

“But, but I-oh my god our girl is a dumbass.” Em groaned dropping her head on the table with a loud ‘thump’.

“Yeah well there is nothing we can do last thing I heard was she was back with Reid. Well that’s what Reid said.”

That just made Emily groan even louder. “She’s a mess.” Garcia patted her on the arm nodding in agreement. 

JJ sat between Hotch and Reid; Hotch would lean into her from time to time trying to get to smile. As for Reid he had his hand clamped over hers not letting go despite her attempts, glancing to were frank sat jj blushed when he caught her eyes not being able to hold back she gave him a smile becoming even bigger when he responded with one of his own.


	10. CIA HAPPEN

Hotch had called it a night by ten. There was nothing they could do until tomorrow morning.

"Donovan we are calling it a night." Hotch informed the man.

"So are we, the setup will start at 10:00 am tomorrow? Jake and Alex will be about a block away just enough time to get there before the car." Frank explained as he gathers his phone and files.

"How do you plan on know where Jose will be?" Morgan asked it was something that was bothering him all day.

"I have had a traced on his cell since we got the case." Cody answered his eyes barely open.

"Okay well, we are heading to the hotel." Kate piped up.

Frank gave them a faint nod as they walked out. Taking in a deep breath frank closed his eyes when he caught JJ's perfume. God it was going to be a long night.

Since they were in Chicago frank and his team would head home, as for the BAU they had the luck of sleeping in a hotel and as usual things never go as planned.

As they arrived JJ walked up to the reception desk, where a red head sat.

"Welcome to the MEAD, what can I do for you?" JJ cringed as she popped her gum.

"We have 4 booked under Aaron hotchner." JJ said.

"One moment please." While the red head typed away JJ leaned against the desk looking around.

"Sorry ma'am but those rooms have been occupied." Bimbo said.

JJ snapped her head towards her glaring at her. "How is that possible? I called booking those rooms earlier!"

"Yes ma'am, but you said you will be here at seven to pick up the keys. Since you didn't we gave them to people who needed them." The girl snapped.

JJ groaned the damn girl was getting on her nerves.

"So you just gave our rooms away!" JJ yelled losing the little temper she had. Between not sleeping, eating and seeing frank she was very short triggered. Her yelling had attracted the attention of her team and all in the lobby. Hotch huffed walking over to her.

"JJ what's wrong?"

JJ growled. "Bimbo here gave our rooms away because we weren't here by seven."

Hotch suppressed a groan. "Are there any rooms available?"

The girl rolled her eyes typing away once more. "No sir."

JJ groaned throwing her hands in the air as she stomped over to her team an amused Hotch behind her.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"We have no rooms!" JJ grunted Hotch took a seat on the couch pulling Kate into his lap smirking at the agitated JJ.

"JJ calm down, we will find another hotel." Rossi assured her.

After calling numerous of hotel they found none available.

"What the hell it's like their giving the hotels away for free." Emily groaned.

"Great now what?" Morgan asked as Hotch clicked with the last call.

"Well there is one last option…" Kate mumbled getting all eyes on her, she was so glad she was in Hotch's arms.

"Which one?" Reid asked speaking for the first time.

"we-ahh-we call frank." Kate said making it sound like a question.

The room stood in complete silence no one responded.

"no." Reid said firmly. "We can do something else."

"Kate's right Reid, frank is the only one that can help us. Reid Im hungry and tired please just go with it." JJ pleads.

Reid huffed crossing his arms like a child; JJ rolled her eyes pulling her phone out. Reid raised an eye brow at the fact she still had his number.

Dialing his number and putting it on speaker she waited, at the third ring he picked up.

"Donovan." His gruff voice came thru the phone.

JJ felt a ping of guilt his voice was heavy and dry he must have been sleeping.

"Hey, its JJ did I wake you?" JJ asked.

"No, no you woke me up in time." frank clears his throat movement could be head. "What's wrong?"

"Umm well we are hotel less." JJ chuckled.

"Hotel less?"

"Yeah they gave our rooms away. We have called other hotels but their all full." JJ explained.

Kate and Emily noticed she was nervous the playing with her necklace and lip biting.

"Okay, but why are you calling me?" frank wasn't being rude he was confused as to why she would call him of all people.

"I was wondering if you could help us. I mean if you can't that's okay, it was just an option we can fi-"

Frank chuckled at her rambling before cutting her off. "JJ stop! Relax I was just wondering, Now how many of you are their again?"

"Eight."

"Okay give me the name of the hotel you're at." Frank said already grabbing his sweats.

"It's the MEAD, you know it?" JJ shook her head as Kate and Garcia gave her thumbs up.

"Yeah I know where it is. Give me five minutes and I'll be there." Frank smiled at the shaky breath she let out.

"Thank you frank." JJ whispered.

"No problem." With that the line went dead.

"Wonder what he has planned?" Kate mused.

"I don't care I just want some sleep." Garcia whined snuggling closer into Morgan's side.

"You do relies we are all going with an assassin right?" Morgan grunted earning him an elbow at his ribs by Garcia and eye roll form JJ. Hotch sent him a warning look to keep his mouth shut.

Frank had called his team on his way to the hotel to meet him there. There is no way he could fit eight people in his home. Walking to the entrance of the hotel he spotted his team.

"Hey you look horrible." Cody yawned.

"Thank you Cody. Look im sorry to have called you and wake you up, but JJ called me they have nowhere to stay and I can't fit eight people in my house. You mind making room for some?" frank asked them hoping they would say yes.

"Of course." Monica spoke for them all.

More than half the team was dozing off by the time frank walked in. JJ jumped up when she spotted him making everyone become alert. Morgan even placed his hand on the butt of his gun at the sudden movements. JJ noticed frank now had a new bandage on his hand.

"Agents." Frank stopped in front of them giving Hotch a faint nod.

"Donovan thank you for helping us out." Kate said giving him a small smile.

"So what's the plan?" Morgan asked trying not to squirm in his seat.

Franks eyes fell on him turning black for a moment. "As long as you don't mind separating."

"Separating?" Garcia asked slightly worried.

"I can't fit all eight of you into my house, so some will be staying with my agents." Frank reassured her.

"So who is going with who?" JJ piped up for the first time.

"Well I can take two." Frank said.

"Alex and I can take two each." Jake continued.

"And I can take two as well." Monica spoked.

Cody just stood in the back ground.

"Okay Morgan and Garcia you go with Jake, Rossi and Reid will be going with Alex, Kate and I will be going with Monica. JJ and Emily will be going with frank." Hotch ordered, both Hotch and JJ's head snapped towards him.

Kate shared a look with Garcia; she knew she loved this man for a reason.

"Hotch mind if Emily and I switch?" Reid asked he didn't want to her to go with him.

"Reid it's okay, you go with Rossi." Emily said beating Hotch from speaking. Reid rolled his eyes hating this whole thing.

"You guys sure you don't mind having us?" Kate asked handing Hotch her bag.

Frank eyed them hesitation running thru them. "As long as you stay out of our personal doings we should be fine." Frank gave Rossi and Morgan a pointed look.

"I assured you what happen three years ago will not happen again." Rossi reassured but did little to calm frank.

"Even if you looked you won't find anything. Let's go its late and im pretty sure you are all tired."

JJ leaned down to pick up her bag, but a hand beat her to it. Frank didn't even bother looking at her as he carried her bags out. Frank turned to his team as they reached the cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the hq. Jake, Alex be ready to work." Frank told them placing JJ's bag in the back then Emily's.

"HQ?" Hotch asked.

"We are doing this from our headquarters. It will be easier and effective their than at the prescient." Jake responded before turning back to frank. "We'll see you in the morning."

Each piled into the cars JJ noticed frank flashed his headlights twice before they went their separate ways. The ride was full of tension even Emily felt it lucky it didn't take too long before they were driving up a paved driveway leading up a small hill. Frank parked in beside a two story house jumping out he took the bags out once more.

JJ walked beside Emily following him inside. The minute she walked in something huge jumped on her.

"Luna! Down!" frank said sternly.

JJ looked down at whatever whimpered. Sitting by her feet was a beautiful black and golden German shepherd.

"Sorry about her she gets excited when people come over." Frank said slapping his hand on his leg. The dog yelp running up to him.

"Is she the only one you have?" Emily asked trying to start some conversation.

"No the other two are outside."

"How many do you have?" JJ chuckled kneeling down to pet the dog.

"Three her, a Doberman and a cane corso." Frank answered.

"You bought them or…"

"No I found Luna tied to a tree as a pup, the Doberman is a k-9 dog and the cane corso I took him after finding him in the home of a drug dealer he was still a pup."

JJ nodded cooing over the dog, frank smiled at the warm scene before him.

"Well let me show you to your room tomorrow I can show you the house." Frank motioned for them to follow him.

It was past 2am frank found himself sitting on the couch looking at nothing. Luna laid next to him head on his lap and a cup of whiskey in his hand, while the other pets the dog mindful of his injury. He couldn't sleep not with JJ in the same house as he. It was torture not being able to touch her, kiss her, and hold her it was driving him mad. Groaning he threw his head back closing his eyes.

"Frank?"

Frank opened his eyes looking towards the stairs he allowed his eyes to adjust in the dark. JJ stood in front of him wearing nothing but a silk gown. 'Does she have any idea what she's doing to me?'

"Hey, can't sleep?" frank asked.

"Yeah so I came down for a glass of water." JJ whispered.

"Kitchen is just thru that door, cups are in the last cupboard." Frank instructed taking a sip of his drink.

"Thanks."

JJ came back out three minutes with a glass of water. Turning to frank she pointed to the couch in front of him, frank nodded. JJ sat down looking down at her hands she really wanted to talk with him, let him know how sorry she was. She wanted to get past her pass and his, but how do you undo three years of damage.

"So how have you been?" JJ mentally slapped her self.

Frank quirked an eye brown at her. "Fine."

"Look frank I am really sorry. You have no idea what it was to see you walk out of my life like that." JJ started.

"No idea? I know exactly how it felt. It was like someone ripped my damn heart out." frank whispered yelled.

"Frank-you have to understand, it hit closed to home when I found out what you do for a living." JJ whispered.

"And you couldn't look pass that! I loved you hell I still do, but you preferred to throw all that away! And you know what's the worst thing about all this?" frank asked.

JJ just shook her head no.

"That no matter how hard I tried or what I did I couldn't rip you out of my head nor my heart. That week I had with you were the happiest moments in my life."

JJ wiped the tears that rolled down her face. "Im sorry."

"So am I." frank responded.

JJ opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of barking dogs. Luna jumped off the couch knocking franks drink all over him In the process.

"Damit Luna!" frank yelled after the running dog.

JJ chuckled as he stood groaning.

Frank pulled his shirt off reviling his body to her, but what JJ saw had her gasping. His back and chest were scarred up, she knew about the bullet scars on his chest, but this, this was new. Slowly she made her way to him raising a hand to his chest frank grabbed her wrist before it could make contact with his skin.

"What happen?" JJ's eyes were filling up with tears.

"CIA happen." Frank mumbled turning his back to her.

"I thought you said you were done with them." JJ stated.

"I am, but they called me in I still had a debt with them and I paid it off." Frank explained.

"With what your body? Frank what did they do to you?" JJ ran a hand over his back pulling away when he flinched.

"Don't worry about it; it's over and done with." Frank pulled away from her.

"Frank please what happen to you?" JJ whispered.

Frank sighed. "Nothing JJ, I had a mission that went south that's all."

"Then how did you get the scars?" JJ knew It was dangerous to push him too much and to fast, but she had to know.

Frank turned around facing her. "Why do you care jj? Lots of things have happen these past years."

JJ hugged herself. "They were hard for me to frank. Not a day went by that I didn't miss you, that I didn't hate myself for letting yo walk out that stupid door."

"Then why did you push me away? Why did you allow your team to get between us?" franks breathing was picking up.

"I was scared." JJ admitted.

Frank frowned. "Scared? Of what? Me?" JJ turned her back at him with a small yes. "Why? JJ I would have never done anything to hurt you. I love you to damn much to do that."

"Frank my marriage was not a good one. Will was abusive both mental and physical, hearing all that about you the assassin, the killings - I - I got scared. The CIA took many things from me, my unborn child, part of my life, my brother, and it made my marriage ten times worst." JJ whispered.

Frank stood frozen not sure what to say, it pained him to know how much pain she has been thru. It made his blood boil hearing the asshole of her ex abused her.

"JJ why didn't you tell me?" frank took a caution step towards her.

JJ shrugged. "I don't know I was afraid that if you knew how mess-up I was you would reject me."

"JJ I would never have reject you nor would I ever lay a hand on you." frank placed his hand on her arm letting it slide down to her hand entwining them. "As for my past with the CIA I was going to tell you later that night."

JJ looked up locking eyes with him. "Will you tell me what happen to you?"

Frank sighed giving her a small smile. "I promise to tell you, but right now you need to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow and we need all the energy we can."

JJ wanted to argue, but held back. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning." JJ allowed him to kiss her on the forehead she lightly touched his chest ignoring the way he flinched. "Put a shirt on before you catch a cold." JJ whispered as she walked up the stairs giving him a goodnight.

"goodnight." Frank slumped down on the couch. Looking down at his chest he raised a hand over his chest willing himself to touch the scars but instead he clenched his hand dropping it to his side. Even after a year he can't get himself to accept them let alone touch them. With a grunt he stood up jogging up the stairs and into his room, he was hoping to catch a few hours of sleep and what better way to sleep than to dream of the woman you love.


	11. THE DRIVE BY

Hotch groaned at the annoying beeping by his head. Reaching over he smacked the clock, turning to his side he frowned. Kate's side was empty.

"Kate?" Hotch called out.

"In the bathroom babe."

Kate walked out sporting a smile.

"What time did you wake up?" Hotch asked grabbing her hand pulling her to him, making her land half body onto him.

"About 30 minutes ago. You my fine strong chief need to get up." Kate said giving him a quick peck. As she moved to get up Hotch grabbed her holding her down.

"Aaron we need to get up." Kate mumbled.

"I am up." Hotch teased placing her hand on his hard-on.

Kate gasped, but didn't remove her hand from him. Hotch pulled at her trying to get her higher up on him. Kate got the hint moving herself she straddled him. Leaning down she gave him a kiss her left hand running thru his short hair while her right one stayed on him stroking him.

Hotch groaned bucking into her hand, running his tongue over her bottom lip she allowed him to thrust his tongue in. a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Agents its 8:30. Time to get up." Monica yelled.

Hotch groaned throwing his head back on the pillow, Kate giggled giving Hotch a pet on the chest.

"We'll be out in a minute Monica." Kate responded they heard her footsteps depart.

"Come on." Kate jumped off giggling. "You need a cold shower."

Hotch growled. "I need something else but cold showers will do." Hotch jumped out of the bed, grabbing her around the waist. "But you owe me big time." giving her a quick kiss he ran into the bathroom.

Kate chuckled shaking her head she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Monica was sitting on the table eating a plate of eggs.

"Morning, there is food on the stove help yourself." Monica told her.

"Thank you, so-umm-how have you been? I never got a chance to ask you yesterday." Kate said grabbing a plate.

"I've been good, so have Jake, Alex, and Cody." Monica knew where this was heading.

"And frank?" Kate asked shrugging her shoulders like it was a no Biggy.

"he's been okay, he was depressed for half a year, disappeared for the other half, but he's been himself lately." Monica replied mentally slapping herself for say that.

"Disappeared? What do you mean?" Kate asked turning around to face her.

"ahh-nothing, its nothing." Monica waved it off.

Kate dropped the subject for now instead went back to serving hers and Hotch's plate. Hotch came down twenty minutes later freshly shower and in his black suit.

"Okay well leave at 9:30." Monica instructed. For now they sat together eating their breakfast.

TWO HOURS EARLIER

Frank jogged down the street followed by his dogs. This was his routine, helped clear his head and release all tension either this or the punching bag. Stopping to a walk frank bend over placing his hands on his knees taking deep breaths, chuckling when his dogs exaggerated by falling to the ground.

"You three all a bunch of lazy asses." Straighten up he bolted up the drive way. "Come on! Let's go!"

Frank stopped at the door letting them in and straight to the backyard. Jogging up to his room, he showered and changed before going into the kitchen getting the coffee brewing. A couple of minutes Emily walked down.

"morning." Emily greeted motioning to the coffee pot.

"Morning. Help yourself." Frank said. "How you sleep?"

"Like in a cloud." Emily moaned frank chuckled.

"Is jj up yet?" frank asked.

"Yes I am." Came the soft voice of JJ. "Morning frank."

"Morning."

Emily smirked looking from frank to JJ she saw the look in his eyes, he just wanted to devour her, and by the look in JJ's eyes she did to. Clearing her throat she pulled them out of her trance.

"So what time do we leave?"

Frank looked at his watch. "Right now actually, come on,"

Getting into the car they were on their way to what frank called the HQ. arriving into what appeared a garage frank stopped by a booth.

"Morning Mr. Donovan." the guard greeted him.

"Morning Stan is my team here yet."

"Yes sir, by the way Cody's been trying to hack into your file again." Stan said opening the gate for him.

Frank scoffed. "Has he ever stopped?"

Stan was left laughing as frank drove in. the girls wondered what he meant by Cody trying to hack his file. Parking the car they jumped out of the car walking into what seemed like a abounded building form the outside.

Cody, Alex and Jake stood on a platform that was in the middle of the room that held all kind of electronics. Hotch and the rest of the team sat on the table next to it facing two plasmas. Jj walked over to them giving Hotch and Kate a kiss on the cheek just as she was going to take a seat next to them Reid grabbed her sitting her next to him.

"Morning frank." Jake called.

"Morning are you ready?" he asked walking up some stairs.

"Been ready just waiting on you." Alex said putting the clip into her glock.

"good." Frank stopped at the top of the stairs. "Cody?"

"Yeah?" Cody swirled around in his chair.

"How many time have I told you to stop trying to hack my file?" frank told him sternly.

Everyone looked between frank and Cody, the BAU was confused Garcia had already hacked his file why make such a fuss over it.

"What?! I am not trying to hack your file." Cody said trying to defend himself.

"Stay out of it Cody." Frank growled.

"Sure thing frank."

Frank disappeared into his office he needed to make sure everything was ready.

"Wonder what bothers him, Garcia already hacked it once." Morgan mumbled.

Cody's head snapped towards them rolling his chair to the edge of the platform. "Wait, wait you hacked his file?"

"yeah." Garcia piped up.

"What did it say?" Alex said standing by Cody.

"umm well he work for the CIA and – umm – he was a –ahh – I don't think I should be telling you this." Garcia stuttered looking at her team for some back-up.

"You are talking about the file that holds his work with the CIA?" Cody asked.

The team frowned. "How many files are there?"

Cody shared a look with his team. "How many files did you hack?"

"Just one!" Garcia exclaimed.

"How about we talk about the case and forget about this." Hotch said his eyes darting to the stairs.

"We have time frank is making phone calls, now what did you find." Cody pried.

Frank walked up behind his team rolling his eyes after he caught Cody's question. Looking back at the file in his hand he addressed him.

"Cody they didn't find anything you all didn't know already."

Frank's team stiffed at his voice quickly scattering around, frank scoffed.

"Alright Cody pull up Jose's location." Frank ordered.

A map pops up on the screen pin pointing the location of the man.

"Okay Alex and Jake I want you here, half a block away from him. Monica stays here and goes over everything we did yesterday. Cody, you and three members of the BAU will be in the van park across from him." frank started. "Agent hotchner who will be going in the van?"

"Emily, Morgan, and Reid I want you there. The rest of us will stay here with Monica." Hotch said.

"What will you be doing?" Reid asked well more like snapped at the older man.

"I will be the one doing the shooting." Frank answered.

JJ's head snapped his way. "What? Why?"

"I need to make sure the bullets don't hit the target." Frank answered.

"So you have to be the one in the car?!" JJ exclaimed jumping to her feet.

Frank was taken back by her reaction. "Yes I do, if I put someone else there is a bigger chance the plan won't work." Frank took two steps towards them.

"They are trained for this kind of things." JJ growled taking a step forward.

"So am I!" frank snapped.

"You can get shot! You think they won't shoot back?"

"I am going to be fine. Jj nothing will go wrong." Frank reassured her it was that moment they realize they were face to face. Clearing his throat frank took a few steps away.

Both teams had smirks on their faces; Garcia had her phone out recording the whole scene. Reid rolled his eyes forcing his jealousy down.

Frank scratched the back of his head. "Well um let's get going."

Those leaving walked after frank. jj looked after his retreating form looking jj blushed at the looks she was receiving.

"Garcia can you connect the cameras to the screen?" Hotch asked trying to draw the attention from JJ.

"Yes, Monica you mind if I mess around with Cody's toys." Garcia asked although she had already taken a seat on the chair.

"As long as he doesn't find out it's cool." She mumbled.

Garcia typed some keys pressed some buttons and bam cameras were up. They can see from the point of view from Alex and Jake on one screen, on the other one was the camera from the van pointing straight at the their perp and franks camera. He had argued with Cody about not needing it, but gave up with the rest jumped in.

WITH FRANK

Frank had three men with him, gathering the machine guns and vest they ran to the car.

"Remember I don't want you shooting at anything breathing, aim for the building, cars, floor, anything but them. I have two agent's in the field I am not looking to replace anyone anytime soon." Frank instructed as they climbed into the black car.

WITH CODY

"Okay there's our guy, with his entire posy. Damn!" Cody pulled his mike up.

"Frank?"

"Yeah Cody? What is it?" frank answered.

"We have more than we planned with him." Cody said.

"What do you mean?"

"We planned he would only be with three guys, Donovan the man has more than six with him."

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Morgan asked.

"Because we have a bigger chance of higher back fire, which can then lead to bystanders injured." Frank answered. "This also means if Alex and Jake are not careful they can get hurt."

"What do we do frank? Do we abort or proceed?" Jake asked jumping into the conversation.

Frank sighed. "This is the only chance we have until who knows when." There was pause. "We proceed. Jake, Alex get moving I am turning the corner now."

"Copy that." Jake replied nudging Alex they began the mission.

AT HQ

"Think it's a good idea to proceed with the plan?" Kate asked.

"I wouldn't but it's not our call." Rossi mumbled.

"Let's just hope things go to plan." JJ replied, Kate reached for her hand on her knee stopping her jumping leg.

"Relax it will be okay. It will be hard for him to be hit in a moving car." Kate reassured.

"Yeah but not impossible." JJ whispered turning back to the screen.

WITH FRANK

Frank placed the clip into the gun, giving the signal to get the car moving. Reaching the target frank lowered the window so did the men behind him. Giving the signal the shooting began, bullets flew everywhere sending the men to the ground for cover. Frank saw Alex and Jake running to the men Alex tackled Jose to the ground as Jake shot at the car soon joined by Alex. Just as he was about to pull in he noticed the agent behind him aiming at one of the men, just as he was about to grab him in he fired killing the man. Cursing frank jerk him in.

WITH ALEX AND JAKE

"GET DOWN!" Jake yelled just as the shooting started. Alex ran passed him knocking Jose to the ground. Jake ran to the front pulling his guns out he began shooting careful to not aim at the glass, jumping onto the hood of a car he kept shooting, as Alex joined him. Jake turned to the group when he heard a scream.

Jumping off the car him and Alex walked up to Jose, raising their hands when they were surrounded with guns pointed at them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jose demanded.

Jake scoffed. "Your welcome."

"Welcome for what?"

It was Alex's turn to scoff. "We did just save your life."

Jose eyed them, judging. "What are your names?"

"I am Joshua Cortez and this is Janet Cortez." Jake introduced.

Jose did a face at the mention of their last name.

"You two married?" he asked.

Alex groaned. "God I hate it when they say that."

"No she is my younger sister." Jake responded giving Alex a look.

"Siblings, that's a new one." Jose circled them both. "Why did you save me? Others would have turned and left."

"Look is their anywhere we can talk in private." Jake asked.

"And not have guns pointed at us?" Alex butted in earning a smirk from Jose.

"Okay but give them your guns." He retorted.

Alex huffed crossing her hands across her chest, not missing the way Jose eyed her chest. "Now why would we do something as stupid as that?"

Jake elbowed her ribs. "Shut up Janet!"

"No, no let her." Jose raised his hand shutting him up. "I don't see what other option you might have."

"I can take you out way before your dog's here can blink." Alex assured taking a step forward, stopping when the cold barrel of a gun was pressed against her temple.

Jake moved to react but was stopped by one of the mans. "Let me go!"

"I do that and you and your sister are good as dead. Jose is just messing with her." the man whispered into his ear.

"You sure about that." Jose smirked at Alex.

Alex stayed still not wanting to push the gun men any further.

"I thought so." Jose took a deep breath. "Look one of my men was killed, and a damn good one too."

"And we care why?" Jake asked pulling out of the guys hold.

"That man was my brother!" Jose growled.

Jake raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, didn't know."

"You working right now?" he asked.

"No, our old employer is in the slam." Alex replied.

"And who might that be?" the gun men asked.

"Sunny walker." Both agents answered.

Jose's eyes widen. "Sunny walker was betrayed."

"Yes, by an undercover cop." Jake answered. "We told him not to trust the bastard but did he listen? No."

"And I should believe that?" Jose snorted.

"Ask him yourself." Alex snapped.

Jose rolled his eyes; this girl was getting on his nervous.

"Who else did you work for?" he asked.

"Emmanuel Hernandez." Jake replied.

"He was killed last night." Jose informed.

"Not on our watch." Jake squared his shoulders making him taller than he was.

Jose stood there eyeing them. "You two have taken over his business?" he leaned in closer to them.

Jake rolled his eyes. "No, Emmanuel was shot and killed in his home, it was an assassination."

"Yeah, whatever." Jose waved him off turning to his men.

"Bajen las armas." He ordered. "Vayan se para la casa, solo quiero a tres conmigo."

Jake watched them all leave but three of them. Jose noticed the confused look on jakes face.

"No hablas español?" he asked.

"What?" Jake asked.

WITH FRANK

Frank was already in the van with Cody, Morgan, Emily and Reid.

"Cody you told me Jake knew Spanish?" frank stated.

"I-umm-heard him talk before." Cody defended himself.

"Si, si hablo español, estaba distraído disculpa." Jakes voice said thru the mike.

Frank let out a breath of relieve. Damn Jake.

"You don't know your own agents?" Reid asked from behind him.

Frank glanced at him over his shoulder. "Unlike your team mates I don't tend to look thru other agents unless given authoration." Frank snap.

"Can we please get over that? I said im sorry okay, I know it wasn't right." Morgan groaned from the back of the van.

Frank opened his mouth but was interrupted by JJ.

"Can you please stop arguing for the remainder of the mission?" JJ plead.

Frank sighed looking back to his agents screen.

"Frank what is the big deal, it's not like they hacked the file. It was just your basic backgr-"

"Cody shut up." frank said sternly.

AT HQ

Hotch shared a look with Rossi upon hearing what Cody said. Rossi mouthed 'basic' to which Hotch just shrugged. JJ saw them out of the corner of her eye, even she was curious to what the tech boy was talking about looking up over to Kate she frowned at their whispering.

JJ's attention was snapped back when Jose started talking.

WITH JAKE AND ALEX

"You had me worried for a minute there. What kind of man has Cortez for a last name and doesn't speak Spanish." Jose smirked. "So you two are out of a job im guessing?" Alex and Jake nodded. "Either of you has a family, parents, other siblings, husband, or wife?" both agents shook their heads. "Good, how good of a shot are you two?"

"We are decent." Jake answered.

"Decent isn't going to keep me alive." Jose retorted.

"Were good okay, in fact I bet you we are better than you boys put together." Alex snapped. Jose raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice.

"Feisty much." Jose mumbled

"Dick much."

Jose laughed at her come back. "I like you, your funny." Running a hand over his face he became serious. "I have a job offer for you, you two watch my back and I pay you a good amount." Jose offered.

"How much?" Alex asked.

"3,000 a month."

"All we have to do is keep you alive?" Jake asked beating Alex from opening her mouth.

Jose nodded his head; Jake lifted his finger giving telling him to give them a moment. Jose rolled his eyes but backed away his three goons keeping a close eye on him.

Jake turned his back to them, raising his hand to speak with frank, making it look like he was scratching his head.

WITH FRANK

"Frank we got him." Jake said.

"Yeah I know, listen he's going to send you a test mission. You need to be prepared for anything." Frank ordered.

"Got it."

WITH JAKE AND ALEX

Jake gave Alex a reassurance smile before walking back to the man.

"We're in." Alex said.

"Fantástico!" Jose exclaimed. "Now look I don't waste time. So I am going to give you your first job." Jake nodded. "I want you to find the asshole that killed my brother."

Both agents held back their reaction.

"Did you hear me?" Jose asked.

"Yeah, we-uhhh-we heard, is there a dead line?" Alex asked for the first time in a soft voice.

"Yes you have three days to have those fuckers kneeled before me begging for their life's before I put a bullet in their heads." Jose growled.

Alex raised her hands. "Okay relax we'll find them."

"Good I will contact you in three days." Jose said making his way to his car.

"How?" Jake called out.

"Don't worry about just focus on your new task." One of the men opened the car door for him. "One more thing, welcome to the family." Jose smiled getting into the car and driving away.

Alex look and Jake both thinking the same thing. Frank is going to have a fit.


	12. the plan

“Oh this is bad, very, very bad.” Cody muttered.

Morgan glanced at him before turning to look at frank. Frank sat with his head in his hands taking deep breaths. This was not how the plan was supposed to end like this. 

“Frank?” Cody asked, worried for his boss.

“Let’s head back to HQ.” frank ordered walking out of the van he jogged to his car, picking Alex and Jake up on his way back, Cody following him. 

AT HQ

Hotch and the teams were going over what to do with what had just happen. JJ was pacing the room since she had heard Jose’s ordered. 

“JJ sit down.” Hotch ordered softly. 

“I can’t, I’ll just get more anxious.” JJ said.

JJ stopped only when the doors open reveling frank and the rest of the group. No one spoke, instead they scattered taking up a seat where ever they could. Frank stayed standing arms crossed looking down at the floor. His head snapping to the doors when they open once more in walked the three agents who were with him in the car. Before anyone could react frank had the youngest one by the front of his shirt, slammed   
against the wall. 

“I gave you a direct order not to shoot anyone!” frank growled.

The agent struggled to get out of his hold, while his buddy’s tried prying him off with no such luck. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you gave the signal to shoot and I did.” He yelled. 

Frank snarled. “You took aim at the man with the intention to kill him. Well you succeeded, he’s dead.” Frank released the man harshly. “Now because of your stupidity he has ordered my agents to take him the one that killed his brother.”

The agent’s eyes widen. “w-what? Brother? I didn’t know, he was aiming at the car! I was just trying to stop him.”

Frank ignored the man. “Jake how much time did he give you to find the shooters?”

“Three days.”

“Okay that gives us enough time to gather enough information to nail his ass. Agent hotchner you think you can find what you are looking for in that amount of time?” frank asked. 

Hotch sighed looking to his team. “I don’t know Donovan. We will try but I can’t promise anything.”

“Neither can us.” Alex piped up.

Frank quirk an eye brow at her. “What do you mean?”

“Frank he’s not letting us anywhere near him or his business until we bring him the shooters. You heard him he will call us in three days.” Alex answered.

Everyone groaned Hotch shook his head what was supposed to be a simple mission has turn into nothing but a hassle. Kate sat by Emily and Garcia trying to come up with a solution. Morgan was pacing behind the girls they had the profile but without the agent inside they won’t be able to find the damn bastard. Reid held JJ’s hand trying to get to calm down, her leg jumping up and down. Rossi was watching frank’s every move as if he was going to attack suddenly. Jake and Alex kept their heads down there was no way they could do what Jose said without putting someone’s life in danger. 

Frank started pacing the room trying to come up with a plan, he couldn’t hand over the agent to Jose and he couldn’t let the cover drop. 

“Frank what do we do?” Cody asked after a minutes of silence. 

“Did Jose see who was doing the shooting?” frank asked stopping his pacing. 

Alex shook her head. “No I don’t think so. Why?”

Frank glanced at the agent behind him. “No reason.” He mumbled walking to the three men. “Agents it’s best if you leave.”

“We apologize for our friend’s mistake agent.” The oldest of the three spoke. 

“Doesn’t matter now.’ Frank grumbled giving them one last glance before turning around.

“Jake, Alex to my office please.” Frank ordered as he himself went up. 

Jake shared a look with the BAU all wondering the same, what was frank up to. 

JJ kept glancing up to frank’s office it had been an hour since they have been in there. 

“Hey you okay?” Kate asked coming up to her. 

“Yeah, just wondering what their talking about.” She answered. 

“Don’t worry their probably just coming up with a solution.” Morgan reassured from across the table. 

Reid glance at jj he hated seeing her so distorted and worried, he wanted to comfort her but he knew she wouldn’t welcome it right now so he did the next best thing holding her hand. JJ gave Reid a smile thanking   
him for the small detail. The quiet silence was broken by jakes yelling.

“Are you crazy you can’t do that!” Jake yelled. 

“There really isn’t any other option Jake, they won’t touch me!” frank yelled back.

“wont-frank the man is going to put a bullet in your head the minute he sees you!” it was now Alex turn to yell. 

Everyone looked up when the office door was pulled open, frank walked out agitated followed by two pissed off agents.

“Frank this is suicide! When he sees you he will kill you!” Alex repeated. 

Frank stopped turning to her. “He won’t kill me instally, you said the killings were done by one killer right?” frank asked directing to the BAU.

“That right, MO shows its only one unsubs.” Reid answered. 

“This means Jose has one man doing all of his dirty work, he will want me to suffer before he kills me.” Frank said back to talking with Jake and Alex.

“Wait, wait why are you saying ‘me’.” Emily asked. 

“Frank here wants us to take him as the shooter to Jose.” Jake scoffed. 

JJ jumped up from her seat rushing over to him. “Are you mad? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!” 

Frank frowned at her. “It is the only way we will catch a break, you will have your unsub and we will have Jose on an attempted murder and accomplice charges plus anything else we find.” Frank reasoned. 

“This is stupid! You can’t do this! What if he doesn’t do that? Hmm? What if he shoots you the minute he sees you?” JJ screamed. 

Frank took a step back flinching when her hand touched his chest. the reaction was not missed by her team. 

“He wouldn’t do that, Jose is a control freak he wants everything done with complete professionalism. Killing frank at first view goes against his whole persona, we also profiled him an intelligent man he will not dirty his hands when he has someone who does it for him.” Rossi spoke up. 

“Look Jake and Alex take me tomorrow, they allow them to take me in, but you cannot engage until we have proof who the killer is. Jake and Alex take Jose down, hotchner and his team take their unsub. It a win, win.” Frank explained. 

JJ shook her head. “You will get hurt! Frank please don’t do this.” JJ whispered. 

Frank sighed. “Nothing bad will happen.” Frank grabbed her hand pulling her away from the group. Hotch clamped down on Reids hand when the genius tried to get up.

“jj I know you lost all trust you had in me that day, but I beg you to please trust me just this once.” Frank pleads. 

“Frank I have never lost my trust in you, not even after all these years.” JJ whispered. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” 

Frank cupped her face. “JJ nothing they do will be new, besides you will be there to save me right? You won’t let them bang me up to much.” Frank smirk. 

JJ shook her head. “What if we don’t get there in time?”

“You will be following us and go in when I give the signal.” Frank released her face pulling her into a hug. “Please have faith in me, I know it’s a lot to ask form you, but please if not for me for the victims and their   
families. Catching him will bring them closer.” Frank mumbled into her hair. Looking over at the agent he sighed when he saw Reid glaring at him.

The two last days he has noticed how closed he was to her, he knew they had a thing going he saw the way he grabbed her hand and the way she lean into him frank didn’t want to be the one to separate them again knowing that once this was over she was leaving he has sworn to fight for her, but looking things over was there really a future for them. Slowly pulling away he wiped her tears away. 

“I never want to see tears for me again okay. Trust me everything will be okay.” Frank whisper giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking back to his team. 

“Jake I am not asking you, I am ordering.” Frank said sternly before walking back to his office. 

Jake sighed falling into his chair. “He’s lost his mind.”

Monica shook her. “No he’s doing what he thinks is the right thing. He is keeping both you and the rest of us out of harm’s way. Frank isn’t one to show emotions, this is his way of showing he cares and will do whatever to keep us safe. He is also trying to mend for all of the wrong he has done in the past. We all know the last mission almost broke him, he wants to prove not only to us but to himself that he still has what it takes to be our leader and the agent he is. We have to trust him; we are all he has left.”

“Monica I support him, we all do but not so he can go kill himself.” Cody said jumping into the conversation. 

“We won’t let him.” all heads snapped to the new voice at the door. A brunette stood in the door way, she held herself with confidents. She was pretty, slim body. He eyes were the same as franks having seen too   
much. 

JJ moved to the front of everyone followed by Hotch. “Can we help you?”

The woman smirked. “It looks like the one who need help are you, but first where is frank?” 

JJ quirked an eyebrow at her. “Who are you?”

“Sorry, I am ziva.” Ziva introduced herself. Hotch didn’t miss the way she looked JJ up and down. 

Hotch gave Rossi a look letting him know to have Garcia run her name before turning his attention back to the new comer. “How do you know Donovan?”

“Frank and I have been friends since kids.” Annie started. “He worked a few times.”

“What do you work in exactly?” Reid asked coming to a stop by JJ. 

Ziva eyes the two giving a small shake of her head. “I work for NCIS.” Ziva answered. “But you already knew that since you had your tech run my name since I introduced myself.”

Garcia blushed slowly closing her laptop. 

Rossi was not convinced; something about her had him uneasy. “What is NCIS doing here, none of our victims were navy, marine or seal?” 

Ziva took a step forward. “I am here to help out a friend.”

Frank sat at his desk head thrown back. When did his life become so complicated? He knew what he was about to do was stupid and reckless, but he will not allow either one of his agent’s be hurt for some rookies mistake. Groaning frank stood up making his way down stairs only to freeze up what the hell was she doing here?

“Ziva?” frank whispered. 

Ziva turned to him, giving him a huge smile. Frank walked down to the bottom of the stairs as she walked up to him stopping in front of him. She didn’t move just stood there staring at him. Frank eyed her not believing she was here. 

“You just going to stand there or am I getting a hug?” frank smirked opening his arms, ziva chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck careful to not touch his chest or back. “I missed you z.”

“I missed you to frank.” ziva whispered into his neck. 

Frank pulled back when he felt something wet hit his neck. “Neshema? Why are you crying?” frank cupped her face wiping the tears away.

Instead of answering she pulled him back into a hug. Frank was the only thing he had after she left mossad. Her father was everything but a father; her brothers were dead so was her dad and mom. Frank was the only one that was with thru out her life until he upped and left one day leaving her behind. This was the first time she has seen him in 15 years.

“Neshema please tell me what is wrong.” Frank pleaded. 

Ziva pulled back locking eyes with him. “I haven’t seen you in 15 years. I-it’s-just seeing you again brought back those memories. Frank I missed you. I missed our early runs, the trouble we used to get into. Working without you was hell.” Ziva said although it came out all too fast for frank to catch. 

“Neshema I am sorry. You know as well as I that I had no choice in that matter.” Frank explained wiping her tears away once again.

“No one has called me that in years.” Ziva told him with a chuckle.

“That’s because no one is allowed to call you that but me.’ Frank retorted. 

Pulling away from her he wrapped an arm around her waist walking her to the table, frank grabbed JJ’s hand in the process not missed by ziva’s and Garcia’s eyes. 

“So what are you doing here?” frank asked once he took a seat. 

“A little birdie told me what you are planning.” Ziva answered with a shrug.

“Let me guess this little birdie interfered with my phone calls again?” frank quirked an eyebrow daring her to deny it.

“maybe.” Ziva teased before turning serious. “Frank I came to try and talk some sense into you. You can’t put yourself in harm’s way like this. You thought me to think before acting, that was your number one rule.   
You were never this reckless.” Ziva started. “Think of something else.” 

“There is no other way, either Alex or Jake turns in the shooter or we lose the little of what we have gained so far. Ziva you know me I won’t let them hurt me.” Frank said he really hated all of this attention.

“This isn’t mossad eyal! You are not in Israel anymore! They don’t play by the same rules! Over there we would have time to think, time to see what we were up against. Here they will kill you before you are even   
out of the damn car!” ziva yelled.

JJ looked at her. ‘Eyal? Mossad?’ glancing at frank she felt lost. Did she really know him at all? Reid studied her knowing she caught the woman’s words. 

“I know that ziva-I-look just trust me on this.” Frank leaned forward scrubbing his hands across his face. “Ziva please.”

Ziva was taken back, frank was one to never plead he did what he want when he wanted. Sighing she took a deep breath. 

“What is the plan?” ziva asked, frank smiled as he stood. He walked over to her giving her a quick kiss on the check. 

“Thank you neshema.” Frank turned to the group. “Jake and Alex will wait until Jose calls them; once I am divorced you all stand down. No one goes in until I give the signal. Jake and Alex go after Jose and his men,   
agent hotchner they are going to need some help. The rest will go after your unsub which at the time will be with me. Like I said no one goes in until I give the signal.” Frank instructed. “Agent want to add?”

“Emily, Reid, and Kate will be going after Jose and the men. Rossi, JJ, Morgan and I will be going after our unsub.” Hotch answered with a slight worry he always got that feeling when they would go into a dangerous situation and separated. 

“What about me frank?” ziva asked well more like demanded. 

Frank glanced at her, Morgan frowned he had the same look Hotch had when he would send JJ or Kate against his will. 

“Ziva I want you to stay here with Cody and Monica.” Frank ordered softly, ziva was like him always out going and never to back down from a challenge. 

“Like hell am I going to stay here while you are being tortured!” ziva exclaimed standing abruptly from her seat. 

“ziv-“

“No! Frank you have saved my life on many from mossad to ncis. You were there when my own family wasn’t.” ziva stated. “For once let me be there for you.” 

Frank sighed giving JJ a quick glance as is asking for her opinion; JJ was taken back a little but gave him a nod. Frank turned back to ziva giving her a hug and an okay. Ziva turned to JJ mouthing thank you as frank walked back up to his office. 

JJ watched his leave she wanted to follow him, talk to him, but something was stopping her. 

Ziva watched the inner battle the woman was having. 

“Your jj right?”

JJ jumped. “Jesus, yeah I am.”

Ziva chuckled. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

JJ rolled her eyes. “Where have I heard that before?”

“Well he did teach me everything I know.” Ziva snorted at her confused face. “Ask him.”

JJ nodded sitting beside her grabbing the file. Neither talked for a while. 

“So you two have known each other for a while?” JJ asked. 

Ziva nodded. “Yeah since we were kids. Frank was my father’s first protégé. He is older than me by 10 years but that didn’t stop him from looking out for me, nor me from picking fights with him.” ziva chuckled. “He taught me everything I know and it’s not even half of what he knows.

JJ hummed. “What happen to your father?”

“He was killed, by his second protégé all because father wanted to bring peace between two countries. Frank was to one to help me track down the man who did it.” 

“I am sorr for your lost.” JJ whispered. 

“Thank you.”

“Frank has three bullet scares on his chest-do-umm-do you how he got them? I never had the chance to ask him.” JJ said. 

Ziva smiled sadly.” He got them saving a child and his team mate. They had been called to a hostage situation. A teenage boy was high on meth took his mother and little sister hostage because they were imposture.” Ziva scoffed. “Frank had Monica with him to allow her and try soothing the boy. By the time they entered the home the mother had bleed to death, the teen was curled up on the couch crying as frank approached him while Monica took the girl in her arms. Everything was going well until he saw Monica holding his sister and all hell broke loose. Monica told me he started yelling your one of them as he pointed the gun at her. Frank had two choices tackle the teen-“

“With the chance of not getting there on time.” JJ added. 

Ziva nodded. “or pushing them out of the way, three bullets were shot into him before he even had a chance to shoot.” Ziva glanced up to the office. “That was the worst day of my life; receiving that call I thought he was dead for sure. I took him in for the two months he was out. Let me tell you something he was the worst patient ever.”

JJ chuckled. “I can totally see that.”

“Give him time he will come around. Frank sucks at showing emotions, but if given the right push he is an open book.” Monica reassured her just as Kate walked up. 

“You two having fun without me?” Kate pouted.

JJ snorted. “Having a blast. What Hotch do?”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“You only ever leave his side when we are working a case or when he does something that pisses you off.” JJ said matter of fact. 

“I hate you. He’s being his workaholic self is all.”

The girls giggled at Kate depressed look. 

“That is what you get for sleeping with the boss.” JJ teased earning a shove from Kate. 

Morgan sat at the back he had heard what JJ and the woman ziva were talking about. What did they mean give him time? Did she really plan on taking him back? Morgan stood up making his way up to franks office ignoring the looks they gave him. 

Reid frowned, what was he up to?


	13. Let the fun begin.

"That man has a death wish." Cody whispered to his team mate.

"Twenty it ends in punches." Jake whispered back earning a slap from Alex. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Are you seriously betting on them?!" Monica glared at them. Jake and Cody lowered their heads like to troubled teenagers.

"We are just trying to lighten the mood is all, besides you know as well as I that Frank has one hell of a control on his temper." Jake defended.

"When it doesn't involve someone he cares about." Cody added.

Hotch shook his head they really didn't know Derek. That man can get on anyone's nerves. He just hopes Derek won't piss Donovan off.

Kate and Rossi kept glancing up waiting for Morgan to walk out preferably unharmed. Garcia distracted herself by going over Jose's background for the tenth time. While Emily took a seat with Kate and JJ.

"You called Donovan, Eyal earlier and mention mossad. Why?" Emily jumped straight to the point; she wasn't one to beat around the bushes. JJ looked at ziva as well she too was curious.

Ziva sighed; she knew they would catch that slipup. "Look that is part of his past. I can't talk about it; it is something Frank has to say for himself. If you really want to know ask him yourself." Ziva gave them a sweet smile before walking over to Monica.

WITH FRANK AND MORGAN

Morgan didn't bother to knock as he walked right in. Frank raised an eyebrow glaring at the agent.

"Didn't any one teach you to knock before walking in?" Frank grunted looking back down at his file.

Morgan held back his tongue as he moved forward. "Mind if I take a seat?" Frank shrugged his shoulders trying his best to ignore the man, but after five minutes he had enough.

"What can I do for you?" Frank sighed dropping his pen.

"first I want you to hear me out, no interruptions.' Morgan continued once getting a nod. "I do want to apologize for what happen. I know I was out of order, but you need to understand why I did. JJ is like a sister to me after all that has happen to her over the past years I just had to keep her from getting hurt."

Frank scoffed. "Yet you ended up hurting her more than helping. I had my reasons to why I wanted to keep my past hidden. I had planned on telling he in between times, but the less she knew the better for her. My life goes beyond the CIA agent, the things I have done has made me lots of enemies. I wanted to keep her away from all that as much as possible."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "I know we hurt her, and I am still making up for that, but I was just trying to keep her safe. How the hell would you feel if the one you loved as a sister was fucking around with an assassin!" Morgan snapped Frank noticed the way his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the chair.

Frank glared at the man. "What is the meaning of this conversation, whatever Jennifer and I had you made sure to ruin it. I really don't see how that is a problem anymore? I can forgive agent Morgan but I never forget."

Morgan stood from his chair dramatically. "It was a mistake to try and apologize."

Frank scoffed. "I seriously doubt that, that is the reason you came up here for."

"Your right I want you to stay away from her. JJ doesn't need you or your problems she's fine with Reid." Morgan noticed the pain flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "You come near her and I will hurt you."

Frank watched him walked out the door; it took all his self-control not to go after him. Never a good idea to threaten him.

Ziva watched as the young agent stormed out. 'Well he's still alive.' but he seemed angry or more like frustrated.

Morgan slumped into his chair next to Rossi and Garcia keeping his head down.

"Mind telling us what happen?" Rossi asked, Morgan cringed when he saw all eyes on him.

"I-I think I might have messed things up even more." Morgan admitted.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked afraid of what he might say.

"I may have threatened Donovan to stay away from JJ." Morgan winced that got the attention of franks team.

JJ's jaw dropped at his words. "Why would you do that?!"

"I'm sorry JJ, but I can't have him hurting you again. You think I haven't seen the way you are going back into your shell again?" Morgan asked.

Monica rolled her eyes as Alex scoffed. "Do I have to remind you who hurt who?"

Both teams stared each other off, while Kate, Hotch and Ziva stood in the back disappointed by their behavior.

"I apologized for that already. You don't have to keep rubbing it in." JJ snapped.

"A simple sorry doesn't ease the pain away agent let alone fix things." Jake retorted leaning into his chair.

"I warned you to stay away from him; all you people have done nothing but bring back painful memories. Frank is a strong man but even he has his limits." Alex growled. The three agents in the back noticed Frank walk out of his office and well he wasn't happy.

"You have no right speaking to her that way!" Emily growled.

"Listen fr-"

"That is enough!" Frank yelled he now stood behind his agents.

All eyes looked towards him, as his team was quick to look ashamed.

"I don't know why you keep bring back the past, but this stops now. I know we are all under a lot of stress, but this will not make things better. My team you know better than to act this way, I appreciate your concern for my well-being but I assure you I can handle this. I don't want to hear another word about what happen three years ago. Is that understood?" Frank's usual calm and collective voice was now stained. Getting nods from them he turned his attention to Hotch's team. "As for you don't forget whose house you are in. I don't care if you threaten me, but come near my team and you will regret it. That goes for you as well agent Morgan."

Ziva watched his eyes turn dark staring down the man, who wasn't backing down. Ziva walked over to him.

"Frank?" he looked down at her. "It's 2pm and I know you haven't eaten anything, so let's go grab something."

Frank nodded dropping his walls down, telling the rest to go eat as well.

Hotch sighed what is wrong with them? His team knew better than this. He was going to have to talk to them hoping that will knock some sense into them. "Let's grab something to eat."

FRNAK AND ZIVA

Frank took Ziva to a small dinner; the food was to die for. Once their order was placed Ziva took the time to study him, he has gotten older and much more serious. The flirty, playful, charming and annoying man she knew was gone. Instead here stood a man that has been thru hell and back leaving him with nothing but painful memories. The Eyal lavine she grew up with was dead.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Frank mumbled, Ziva flinched finding the table quite interesting. Frank wanted to slap himself he didn't mean to sound harsh, she was the last person he wanted to hurt as well. "Im sorry Ziva, I was just teasing you."

Ziva nodded. "I know."

"Then why are you upset?" Frank could deal with everything, but seeing her upset. That makes two now.

"I just realized how much you've changed." Frank frowned tilting his head to the side. "You don't joke, flirt, I have seen you smiled what three times. You haven't hugged me beside this morning, when in the past I couldn't pry you off me, no bickering and your temper is much worse than I remember." Ziva teased him glad when she was able to make him smile.

Frank scooted over on the booth pulling her into his lap sitting her sideway on him; this was something he did whenever she was feeling down. 'I know I have changed and probably not for the best, but I am still me z. I regret many things, leaving mossad and allowing CIA to take me. All the lives I took because of a mission, allowing my family to be taken from me. Leaving you when you most needed me, not being there when your father was killed, I was at the funeral it was the least I could do." Ziva looked up at him surprised by the news. "I was there Ziva, I watched as you prayed, place your last words into the wall and plant the tree next to your mothers."

"Why didn't you come over or at least given me a sign you were there?" Ziva whispered it swelled her heart knowing he was there.

"Many were-still are angry at me for leaving mossad, who then became enraged when they found out I was working for the CIA. I was not going to disrespect you father by letting my presence known."

Ziva was confused by his words. "What are you talking about eyal my father was very fond of you. You were like a son to him even more so than my brothers."

Frank sighed cringing at the name. "Ziva your father disowned me when I quit mossad although he kept an eye out for me, but was soon to cut all ties when I joined CIA." Frank swallowed the lump in his throat. "He last words to me were, 'you are nothing but a traitor, I regret the day I took you in.' great way to end things right?"

Ziva was stunned, that explained the sudden change in his behavior. Her father was never one to cry, but he would sometimes sit in his chair and let a few tears fall, when he told her that he was not coming back he sat with her crying along her side. Yet she couldn't believe he would say such things her father loved him too much. "Eyal im so sorry. "

Frank kissed her forehead. "Its okay neshema, he was still a part of me regardless of how it ended. I hold no grudge against him." Ziva squeezed his hand before getting of his lap, but staying close to him. "Now what is this I hear you are dating Tony?" if he wasn't trying to pull the whole overprotective brother act he would have laughed at her face.

"wh-where did you hear that?" ziva groaned at her stuttering.

Frank smirked. "You do remember who you're talking to right? I have always kept an eyes on you no matter where you are." Ziva gaped at him. "There was no way I was going to leave mossad and not know where and how you were."

Shaking her head she giggled. "I have been corrected you are the same overprotective, and paranoid man after all." Then it clicked. "Is that why you haven't been your flirting self? Because of Tony?"

Frank shrugged. "You are no longer a free women neshema, don't get me wrong I love you, but as a sister. If Tony knows the amazing woman he has, he won't appreciate me seducing her even if it is innocent."

"Nothing about you is innocent." Ziva laughed. "Tony's scared of you."

Frank chuckled. "He should be, because if I get a single complaint he's dead. Luna has been needing a new chew toy." Ziva rolled her eyes as they both leaned back so the waitress could place the food on the table. Eating in silence Ziva decided to go back to her childhood behaviors by grabbing chicken off franks plate. Frank chuckled memories of their childhood flashing, the bickering about why she took his food but never touched hers it was nice doing something they did as kids.

"So you want to tell me what is up with you and Jennifer?" Ziva asked taking another piece of his chicken.

"You already know what happen."

"I am talking about these few days smart one." Ziva said feeding him the chicken she grabbed just to tick him off.

"Nothing really we talked things over, we apologized."

"But?" Ziva pushed gently. If you ever want to get him to talk you have to be gentle.

"I had planned on getting her back, but it's no use neshema, after this case she will be going back home to her son and I will stay here. Staring something only to be ended will cause nothing but more pain for both of us." Frank pushed his food around smiling softly as she yet again took another piece.

Ziva's heart ached for him; he was never to show such emotions not out in the open like this. "Fight for her Frank."

"I can't we have everything against us, her team, our jobs, my past. You know how many times I have tried getting away but it comes back. I love her, I really do but sometimes love is not enough." Frank dropped his fork pushing his plate away. "Besides she's in a relationship."

"With who?"

"The scrawny kid spencer Reid."

Ziva hummed now it made sense at the way he kept JJ close to him and away from Frank. "And you thought leaving mossad was going to make your life easier."

"I should have stayed." Frank said chuckling when ziva's phone ranged.

Looking at the id she broke into a grin. Answering the call she put it on speaker but frank beat her to it.

"Donovan speaking." Ziva giggled.

"Who is this and where is Ziva?!" Tony's shocked voice came thru the speaker.

"I just said who I was, as for Ziva she's in the shower." Frank grabbed the phone before ziva could.

"I want to speak with Ziva now!" voices could be heard in the background, Ziva quickly identified them as Tim and Abby.

Frank raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice. "Hold please. Babe some guy is on the phone." Frank handed her the phone with a satisfied grin.

"Hey Tony." Frank scoffed at the sweetness in her voice earning him a slap on the arm.

"Don't hey Tony me, who was that? Why did he call you babe? And why were you in the shower?" Ziva groaned he could be annoying sometimes-scratch that-all the time.

"One lower you voice." That got her a quiet sorry. "That was Frank, the friend I'm helping he was just messing with you we are at a dinner eating." Ziva could just imagine the look on his.

"Im sorry Ziva." Tony whispered frank snickered she really had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Its fine Tony. So what have I missed?"

Ziva talked with him for a while, everyone missed her. Even Gibbs was a little sulky. Frank smiled every time she laughed, she was genuinely happy. Ziva had found her home and a family that will always be there when he can't. He may have broken his promise to never leave her, but he knew they would never abandon her. Before she hung up the phone frank snatched it warning tony of an upcoming talk between them. Ziva rolled her eyes always the protector.

"So should we head back or-"Ziva asked she knew without a doubt she will be staying with. One it would keep him sane and two it was another thing they did as kids.

"Let's head back to HQ then go home. You're staying with me?"

Ziva's heart warmed up at the hope in his voice. "Of course. No other place I'd rather stay."

EARLIER WITH HOTCH AND THE TEAM

No one spoke as they entered the restaurant, they knew Hotch was disappointed in them and they were going to hear about it. Hotch lead them to a booth away from all the other customers, he allowed everyone in before him taking the edge as Kate took the other one boxing them in. Hotch waited until their order was placed before speaking.

"Who wants to start explaining?" Hotch asked calmly taking a sip of his water. "No one alright than, Morgan why don't you start."

Morgan was taken back. "Say what?"

"Let's start with why you threaten Donovan?" The team wasn't scared of Hotch per say, but the way he kept his voice emotionless had them on edge.

"Hotch im sorry, I know I was out of line. I overheard Ziva and JJ talking and when she mentioned the possibility of Frank going after JJ again I snapped. I just don't want JJ getting hurt again!" Morgan was yelling by the end.

"Morgan I love you, but you have no right. What I do with my life is my choice! If I were to get back with him or not does not concern you!" JJ growled this was getting old, can't they just let her live her life the way she wanted without having them butt in.

"It is when it puts your life in danger! For god sakes JJ the man is a assassin and who knows what else!"

JJ groaned throwing her head back. "Can you not look past that? During the week Donovan was with me he showed nothing but love and care. He made me happy, Henry liked him too. Morgan I fell in love with him and even after three years I am still in love. Can't you understand that?" JJ missed the way Reid flinched at her words.

"Enough!" Hotch said raising his voice just a bit enough to get their attention. "Whatever the man has done in his life does not give you the right to threaten him. Don't forget he gave us a place to stay; the same respect you expect to receive is the one you give back. I don't care what his file said or what he has done, we are here to catch a killer and that is it. All of you have taken this to a personal level. If you can't act professional and do your job right tell me now and I will send you back to Quantico." No one spoke, afraid of making him snap. His voice was strained. "From now on I don't want to hear a single word about Frank, JJ or the past or so help me god all of you will be writing each file three times for months. I am sick and tired of you guys fighting like a bunch of teenagers. Your agents, profilers the best at what we do, but can't get past this? You don't have to like them or become best of friends, but please try and act civil." Hotch turned to Morgan pinning him with his glare. "Morgan stay away from Donovan unless absolutely necessary. Is that understood?"

The entire table nodded just as the food arrived, Kate was trying to hide her smile, 'damn he's even hotter when he's angry'. Hotch caught her eye giving her a quick wink before eating, apart from the tension earlier they joked and laughed letting the stress and tension of the past few days leave them. After about an hour Hotch paid the check, as it was time to head back.

BACK AT HQ

Frank walked into the building, noticing everyone was there. Giving ziva a gentle nudge he walked up to his office ignoring everyone. Ziva sighed; glancing towards JJ she noticed the sad look on her face. She's going to have to do something even if it means locking those two in a god damn basement.

Jake was going over some emails when his phone ranged, looking at the id he frowned private number.

"Hello?"

"Joshua, its Jose." Jake was surprised why the hell is he calling this soon.

"h-hi Jose what's up?"

At the mention of his name everyone stopped what they were doing turning their attention to him. JJ ran up to fr"That man has a death wish." Cody whispered to his team mate.

"Twenty it ends in punches." Jake whispered back earning a slap from Alex. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Are you seriously betting on them?!" Monica glared at them. Jake and Cody lowered their heads like to troubled teenagers.

"We are just trying to lighten the mood is all, besides you know as well as I that frank has one hell of a control on his temper." Jake defended.

"When it doesn't involve someone he cares about." Cody added.

Hotch shook his head they really didn't know Derek. That man can get on anyone's nerves. He just hopes Derek won't piss Donovan off.

Kate and Rossi kept glancing up waiting for Morgan to walk out preferably unharmed. Garcia distracted herself by going over Jose's background for the tenth time. While Emily took a seat with Kate and JJ.

"You called Donovan, eyal earlier and mention mossad. Why?" Emily jumped straight to the point; she wasn't one to beat around the bushes. JJ looked at ziva as well she too was curious.

Ziva sighed; she knew they would catch that slipup. "Look that is part of his past. I can't talk about it; it is something frank has to say for himself. If you really want to know ask him yourself." Ziva gave them a sweet smile before walking over to Monica.

WITH FRANK AND MORGAN

Morgan didn't bother to knock as he walked right in. frank raised an eyebrow glaring at the agent.

"Didn't any one teach you to knock before walking in?" frank grunted looking back down at his file.

Morgan held back his tongue as he moved forward. "Mind if I take a seat?" frank shrugged his shoulders trying his best to ignore the man, but after five minutes he had enough.

"What can I do for you?" frank sighed dropping his pen.

"first I want you to hear me out, no interruptions.' Morgan continued once getting a nod. "I do want to apologize for what happen. I know I was out of order, but you need to understand why I did. Jj is like a sister to me after all that has happen to her over the past years I just had to keep her from getting hurt."

Frank scoffed. "Yet you ended up hurting her more than helping. I had my reasons to why I wanted to keep my past hidden. I had planned on telling he in between times, but the less she knew the better for her. My life goes beyond the CIA agent, the things I have done has made me lots of enemies. I wanted to keep her away from all that as much as possible."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "I know we hurt her, and I am still making up for that, but I was just trying to keep her safe. How the hell would you feel if the one you loved as a sister was fucking around with an assassin!" Morgan snapped frank noticed the way his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the chair.

Frank glared at the man. "What is the meaning of this conversation, whatever Jennifer and I had you made sure to ruin it. I really don't see how that is a problem anymore? I can forgive agent Morgan but I never forget."

Morgan stood from his chair dramatically. "It was a mistake to try and apologize."

Frank scoffed. "I seriously doubt that, that is the reason you came up here for."

"Your right I want you to stay away from her. JJ doesn't need you or your problems she's fine with Reid." Morgan noticed the pain flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "You come near her and I will hurt you."

Frank watched him walked out the door; it took all his self-control not to go after him. Never a good idea to threaten him.

Ziva watched as the young agent stormed out. 'Well he's still alive.' but he seemed angry or more like frustrated.

Morgan slumped into his chair next to Rossi and Garcia keeping his head down.

"Mind telling us what happen?" Rossi asked, Morgan cringed when he saw all eyes on him.

"I-I think I might have messed things up even more." Morgan admitted.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked afraid of what he might say.

"I may have threatened Donovan to stay away from JJ." Morgan winced that got the attention of franks team.

JJ's jaw dropped at his words. "Why would you do that?!"

"I'm sorry JJ, but I can't have him hurting you again. You think I haven't seen the way you are going back into your shell again?" Morgan asked.

Monica rolled her eyes as Alex scoffed. "Do I have to remind you who hurt who?"

Both teams stared each other off, while Kate, Hotch and ziva stood in the back disappointed by their behavior.

"I apologized for that already. You don't have to keep rubbing it in." JJ snapped.

"A simple sorry doesn't ease the pain away agent let alone fix things." Jake retorted leaning into his chair.

"I warned you to stay away from him; all you people have done nothing but bring back painful memories. Frank is a strong man but even he has his limits." Alex growled. The three agents in the back noticed frank walk out of his office and well he wasn't happy.

"You have no right speaking to her that way!" Emily growled.

"Listen fr-"

"That is enough!" frank yelled he now stood behind his agents.

All eyes looked towards him, as his team was quick to look ashamed.

"I don't know why you keep bring back the past, but this stops now. I know we are all under a lot of stress, but this will not make things better. My team you know better than to act this way, I appreciate your concern for my well-being but I assure you I can handle this. I don't want to hear another word about what happen three years ago. Is that understood?" frank's usual calm and collective voice was now stained. Getting nods from them he turned his attention to Hotch's team. "As for you don't forget whose house you are in. I don't care if you threaten me, but come near my team and you will regret it. That goes for you as well agent Morgan."

Ziva watched his eyes turn dark staring down the man, who wasn't backing down. Ziva walked over to him.

"Frank?" he looked down at her. "It's 2pm and I know you haven't eaten anything, so let's go grab something."

Frank nodded dropping his walls down, telling the rest to go eat as well.

Hotch sighed what is wrong with them? His team knew better than this. He was going to have to talk to them hoping that will knock some sense into them. "Let's grab something to eat."

FRNAK AND ZIVA

Frank took ziva to a small dinner; the food was to die for. Once their order was placed ziva took the time to study him, he has gotten older and much more serious. The flirty, playful, charming and annoying man she knew was gone. Instead here stood a man that has been thru hell and back leaving him with nothing but painful memories. The eyal lavine she grew up with was dead.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Frank mumbled, ziva flinched finding the table quite interesting. Frank wanted to slap himself he didn't mean to sound harsh, she was the last person he wanted to hurt as well. "Im sorry ziva, I was just teasing you."

Ziva nodded. "I know."

"Then why are you upset?" frank could deal with everything, but seeing her upset. That makes two now.

"I just realized how much you've changed." Frank frowned tilting his head to the side. "You don't joke, flirt, I have seen you smiled what three times. You haven't hugged me beside this morning, when in the past I couldn't pry you off me, no bickering and your temper is much worse than I remember." Ziva teased him glad when she was able to make him smile.

Frank scooted over on the booth pulling her into his lap sitting her sideway on him; this was something he did whenever she was feeling down. 'I know I have changed and probably not for the best, but I am still me z. I regret many things, leaving mossad and allowing CIA to take me. All the lives I took because of a mission, allowing my family to be taken from me. Leaving you when you most needed me, not being there when your father was killed, I was at the funeral it was the least I could do." ziva looked up at him surprised by the news. "I was there ziva, I watched as you prayed, place your last words into the wall and plant the tree next to your mothers."

"Why didn't you come over or at least given me a sign you were there?" ziva whispered it swelled her heart knowing he was there.

"Many were-still are angry at me for leaving mossad, who then became enraged when they found out I was working for the CIA. I was not going to disrespect you father by letting my presence known."

Ziva was confused by his words. "What are you talking about eyal my father was very fond of you. You were like a son to him even more so than my brothers."

Frank sighed cringing at the name. "Ziva your father disowned me when I quit mossad although he kept an eye out for me, but was soon to cut all ties when I joined CIA." Frank swallowed the lump in his throat. "He last words to me were, 'you are nothing but a traitor, I regret the day I took you in.' great way to end right?"

Ziva was stunned, that explained the sudden change in his behavior. Her father was never one to cry, but he would sometimes sit in his chair and let a few tears fall, when he told her that he was not coming back he sat with her crying along her side. Yet she couldn't believe he would say such things her father loved him too much. "Eyal im so sorry. "

Frank kissed her forehead. "Its okay neshema, he was still a part of me regardless of how it ended. I hold no grudge against him." ziva squeezed his hand before getting of his lap, but staying close to him. "Now what is this I hear you are dating tony?" if he wasn't trying to pull the whole overprotective brother act he would have laughed at her face.

"wh-where did you hear that?" ziva groaned at her stuttering.

Frank smirked. "You do remember who you're talking to right? I have always kept an eyes on you no matter where you are." Ziva gaped at him. "There was no way I was going to leave mossad and not know where and how you were."

Shaking her head she giggled. "I have been corrected you are the same overprotective, and paranoid man after all." Then it clicked. "Is that why you haven't been your flirting self? Because of tony?"

Frank shrugged. "You are no longer a free women neshema, don't get me wrong I love you, but as a sister. if tony knows the amazing woman he has, he won't appreciate me seducing her even if it is innocent."

"Nothing about you is innocent." Ziva laughed. "Tony's scared of you."

Frank chuckled. "He should be, because if I get a single complaint he's dead. Luna has been needing a new chew toy." ziva rolled her eyes as they both leaned back so the waitress could place the food on the table. Eating in silence ziva decided to go back to her childhood behaviors by grabbing chicken off franks plate. Frank chuckled memories of their childhood flashing, the bickering about why she took his food but never touched hers it was nice doing something they did as kids.

"So you want to tell me what is up with you and Jennifer?" ziva asked taking another piece of his chicken.

"You already know what happen."

"I am talking about these few days smart one." Ziva said feeding him the chicken she grabbed just to tick him off.

"Nothing really we talked things over, we apologized."

"But?" ziva pushed gently. If you ever want to get him to talk you have to be gentle.

"I had planned on getting her back, but it's no use neshema, after this case she will be going back home to her son and I will stay here. Staring something only to be ended will cause nothing but more pain for both of us." Frank pushed his food around smiling softly as she yet again took another piece.

Ziva's heart ached for him; he was never to show such emotions not out in the open like this. "Fight for her frank."

"I can't we have everything against us, her team, our jobs, my past. You know how many times I have tried getting away but it comes back. I love her, I really do but sometimes love is not enough." Frank dropped his fork pushing his plate away. "Besides she's in a relationship."

"With who?"

"The scrawny kid spencer Reid."

Ziva hummed now it made sense at the way he kept JJ close to him and away from frank. "And you thought leaving mossad was going to make your life easier."

"I should have stayed." Frank said chuckling when ziva's phone ranged.

Looking at the id she broke into a grin. Answering the call she put it on speaker but frank beat her to it.

"Donovan speaking." Ziva giggled.

"Who is this and where is ziva?!" Tony's shocked voice came thru the speaker.

"I just said who I was, as for ziva she's in the shower." Frank grabbed the phone before ziva could.

"I want to speak with ziva now!" voices could be heard in the background, ziva quickly identified them as Tim and Abby.

Frank raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice. "Hold please. Babe some guy is on the phone." Frank handed her the phone with a satisfied grin.

"Hey tony." Frank scoffed at the sweetness in her voice earning him a slap on the arm.

"Don't hey tony me, who was that? Why did he call you babe? And why were you in the shower?" ziva groaned he could be annoying sometimes-scratch that-all the time.

"One lower you voice." That got her a quiet sorry. "That was frank, the friend I'm helping he was just messing with you we are at a dinner eating." Ziva could just imagine the look on his.

"Im sorry ziva." Tony whispered frank snickered she really had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Its fine tony. So what have I missed?"

Ziva talked with him for a while, everyone missed her. Even Gibbs was a little sulky. Frank smiled every time she laughed, she was genuinely happy. Ziva had found her home and a family that will always be there when he can't. He may have broken his promise to never leave her, but he knew they would never abandon her. Before she hung up the phone frank snatched it warning tony of an upcoming talk between them. Ziva rolled her eyes always the protector.

"So should we head back or-"ziva asked she knew without a doubt she will be staying with. One it would keep him sane and two it was another thing they did as kids.

"Let's head back to HQ then go home. You're staying with me?"

Ziva's heart warmed up at the hope in his voice. "Of course. No other place I'd rather stay."

EARLIER WITH HOTCH AND THE TEAM

No one spoke as they entered the restaurant, they knew Hotch was disappointed in them and they were going to hear about it. Hotch lead them to a booth away from all the other customers, he allowed everyone in before him taking the edge as Kate took the other one boxing them in. Hotch waited until their order was placed before speaking.

"Who wants to start explaining?" Hotch asked calmly taking a sip of his water. "No one alright than, Morgan why don't you start."

Morgan was taken back. "Say what?"

"Let's start with why you threaten Donovan?" the team wasn't scared of Hotch per say, but the way he kept his voice emotionless had them on edge.

"Hotch im sorry, I know I was out of line. I overheard ziva and JJ talking and when she mentioned the possibility of frank going after JJ again I snapped. I just don't want jj getting hurt again!" Morgan was yelling by the end.

"Morgan I love you, but you have no right. What I do with my life is my choice! If I were to get back with him or not does not concern you!" JJ growled this was getting old, can't they just let her live her life the way she wanted without having them butt in.

"It is when it puts your life in danger! For god sakes JJ the man is a assassin and who knows what else!"

JJ groaned throwing her head back. "Can you not look past that? During the week Donovan was with me he showed nothing but love and care. He made me happy, henry liked him too. Morgan I fell in love with him and even after three years I am still in love. Can't you understand that?" JJ missed the way Reid flinched at her words.

"Enough!" Hotch said raising his voice just a bit enough to get their attention. "Whatever the man has done in his life does not give you the right to threaten him. Don't forget he gave us a place to stay; the same respect you expect to receive is the one you give back. I don't care what his file said or what he has done, we are here to catch a killer and that is it. All of you have taken this to a personal level. If you can't act professional and do your job right tell me now and I will send you back to Quantico." No one spoke, afraid of making him snap. His voice was strained. "From now on I don't want to hear a single word about frank, JJ or the past or so help me god all of you will be writing each file three times for months. I am sick and tired of you guys fighting like a bunch of teenagers. Your agents, profilers the best at what we do, but can't get past this? You don't have to like them or become best of friends, but please try and act civil." Hotch turned to Morgan pinning him with his glare. "Morgan stay away from Donovan unless absolutely necessary. Is that understood?"

The entire table nodded just as the food arrived, Kate was trying to hide her smile, 'damn he's even hotter when he's angry'. Hotch caught her eye giving her a quick wink before eating, apart from the tension earlier they joked and laughed letting the stress and tension of the past few days leave them. After about an hour Hotch paid the check, as it was time to head back.

BACK AT HQ

Frank walked into the building, noticing everyone was there. Giving ziva a gentle nudge he walked up to his office ignoring everyone. Ziva sighed; glancing towards JJ she noticed the sad look on her face. She's going to have to do something even if it means locking those two in a god damn basement.

Jake was going over some emails when his phone ranged, looking at the id he frowned private number.

"Hello?"

"Joshua, its Jose." Jake was surprised why the hell is he calling this soon.

"h-hi Jose what's up?"

At the mention of his name everyone stopped what they were doing turning their attention to him. JJ ran up to Franks office, soon he was standing next to Jake.

"I just wanted to check on my new worker. And wonder how are you doing with your assignment?" Jose asked.

Frank grabbed a piece of paper quickly writing something down.

Jake looked at Frank, as he held up a paper with the answer.

"It's going; I have a lead probably gonna catch him tonight."

JJ frowned why is Frank speeding this up, three days was enough.

"That is wonderful news! I will call tonight if you have the bastard I will have someone pick you up. Until tonight Joshua." With that the line went dead. Jake sighed closing his phone.

"Why did I just say I would have you tonight?" Jake asked Frank, who at the moment was being smacked by Ziva.

"I want to finish this as soon as possible, the sooner the better." Frank answered. Dodging Divas punches. "Cody im going to need an ear piece that is all I'll be able to take on me." Cody nodded dashing to a caged area.

"What about a weapon?" Alex asked.

"I won't and don't need one. They will search me regardless of what you say." Frank took a seat surprisingly next to Morgan. "Jake when he calls back give him sunny walker's old address, I don't want them anywhere near our homes. Hotch and swat will be a few blocks away following your signal."

"Got it."

"Alright let's get this moving." Everyone scattered working on getting this plan right.

Frank had Hotch handle the talking with swat, the females except Alex where getting their gear ready. Morgan and Rossi went with Hotch going over the route and teams. Alex and Jake sat by the phone eyes latched onto it. Monica and Cody worked on getting the bugs and mics working.

"Frank can you come here for a moment please." Cody called.

"What is it Cody?"

"I need your watch."

Frank frowned the watch was too value full to him. "Why?"

Cody huffed. "So I can place put a tracker on it."

Frank nodded with hesitation he handed him the watch. "I want that back Cody." Cody waved him focused on his work.

JJ watched as Frank walked up to his office, leaving her vest on the table she followed him up. Walking in she found him on his couch head in his hands. JJ watched him for a moment god she has missed him so much.

"Hey."

Frank snapped his head so fast JJ thought he might have gotten whiplashed. "Hey. You need something?"

"No. I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

Frank gave her a small smile. "I fine JJ, just tired."

JJ walked into the office closing the door behind her. "Mind if I take a seat?" she pointed to the seat next to him.

"No go ahead." Frank squirmed a little; having her so close was pure hell. How he wanted to have his way with her. No! Get it together Donovan!

Neither talked until Frank couldn't take the tension anymore. "What is it JJ?"

JJ shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were doing."

Frank smirked. "JJ I might have only spent a week with you, but you are a terrible liar."

"I'm worried Frank; I have a feeling things are going to end badly."

Frank pulled her into a hug surprising her. "JJ everything will be alright, believe it or not this would not be the first time I get taken as a hostage." JJ smacked him cringing when he flinched. "It's true, but never mind that I will have you and others right on my tail. Nothing will happen I will keep you safe."

JJ rolled her eyes pulling away to see him in the eye. "Remind me again who is the one going to be taken hostage?"

Frank chuckled. "Got a point there."

JJ giggled UN caution she snuggled closer into him, Frank tightened his grip around her pulling her even closer. God he missed this having her in his arms, able to inhale the scent of her shampoo, the weight on his chest. JJ hummed happily when he laid his head on top of hers, his scent filling her up giving her that sense of home, laying her arm across his abdomen she fell asleep to the beat of his heart. Frank glanced down at the sound of her steady breathing smiling he kissed her head as he too fell asleep.

Ziva didn't know what was happening up there but between her, Kate and Garcia they made sure no one disturbed them. Trust her no one will be able to get thru these three, but after two hours and no sign of them Ziva was getting worried. Walking up the stairs she froze at the sight of JJ sleeping in Franks arms. Huh maybe Frank took her word of advice and will fight for her.

LATER THAT DAY

Hotch groaned inwardly for what seemed like the hundredth time, both Reid and Morgan were driving him crazy. Both wanted to go up to Franks office and grab JJ after Ziva told them they were asleep that was 3 hours ago and it was now 6pm. Morgan was currently arguing with Garcia as to why he can't go up. Reid just sat in his seat fuming with rage, but all was cut off at the sound of Jakes phone going off.

"Joshua." Jake answered putting it on speaker.

"Josh its Jose, how are you man?"

"Hey Jose."

"Talk to me man, tell me you got good news?" Jose asked.

"We caught him." Alex said jumping in.

"Ahh hello Janet, my it's good to talk to you again." Jose chuckled. "Are you sure it is him."

"Yes we are sure." Jake answered.

"You are even better than I thought, send me your location and I will have someone pick him up." Alex rolled her eyes at the giddiness in his voice.

"The address is 4896 hatcher St." Alex grumbled.

"Very well be ready in 30." Jose clicked without another word.

Jake sighed. "Is the swat team ready?"

"Yes they are in positon a block away from pick up spot." Morgan responded.

"Well let's go grab our shooter." Alex mumbled.

"No need Alex." Half the group jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "Let's get started."

In less than ten minutes everyone was geared up and bugged, Frank was in handcuffs with a black pillow case over his head. Cody had suggested ruffing him up a little to which Morgan had volunteered to do earning both men a slap on the head. Arriving at the pickup site they had five minutes before they were to arrive, Frank huffed dropping to his knees thinking happy thoughts.

"How are you doing Donovan?" Rossi asked through the mic.

Frank chuckled dryly. "we considering I am about to be taken to god knows where to a serial killer who loves to torture his victims I am doing very well."

JJ whimpered at his words. "You can still back out."

"No I really can't, and nor I want to. Just trust me on this okay?"

"Okay, but I swear if you die I am going to bring you back to life just to kill you again!" JJ grumbled.

"And I will help." Ziva added.

"Glad to hear that." Frank said sarcastily.

"Shhh, quiet their here." Alex hushed them just as a black van pulled up.

Three men jumped out all dressed in black, one holding an ak-47 while the other two walked over to them.

"Gentlemen and lady, good to see you again." Alex recognized him it was the asshole that had pointed a gun to her head. "I see you found the shooter, let's see who we have here." Walking up to Frank he pulled the cloth off him, Frank shook his head groaning when the man grabbed a handful of franks hair pulling him back. Jake grabbed Alex when she took a step forward. "Man you are in for a treat tonight." Letting go of his hair harshly, the man punched him on the jaw. Frank closed his eyes no way was he going to give him the satisfaction of making a sound. With a satisfied smirk he turned to the men behind him. "Get him into the truck; our friend is anxious to meet him."

Alex and Jake watched as they pulled frank towards the truck, kicking him in the stomach when they dropped him on the floor to open the back door. Once they threw him in their attention was turned back to the duo. "Well what are you waiting for get in the truck! Jose wants to see you." rushing into the back they jumped in knowing they were being followed.

WITH HOTCHS TEAM

Hotch watched as JJ flinched each time Frank was hit. 'Maybe it was a bad idea having her here.'

"Okay let move do not lose that truck." Hotch ordered.

"Copy that we are right behind it." Rossi responded.

WITH FRANK

Frank shifted trying to relive some of the pressure off his left side, 'son of a bitch I think he broke my rib.' Jake noticed Franks struggled; carefully he placed his foot on Donovan giving him a push making him land onto his back getting a reaction from the gun man.

"Whoa relax; I just kicked him off my shoe." Jake scoffed. The gun man just rolled his eyes, glancing down at Frank he placed his feet on his stomach making Frank wince at the pressure.

Alex couldn't wait to beat the shit out of these jerks, seeing Frank like this was not helping. The truck came to a stop, everyone jumped out one grabbed Frank throwing him onto the ground.

Frank groaned cursing when he felt someone grab his hair once more pulling his face up meeting face to face with Jose Martinez.

"Do you know who you killed?" Jose spat.

Frank growled. "One of your guard mutts."

WITH HOTCH

JJ groaned why was he antagonizing him.

"That was my brother you son of a bitch." Jose yelled based on the sound of Frank groaning followed by him coughing she guess he was kicked. Ziva closed her eyes grabbing a hold of JJ's hand giving each other some support.

WITH FRANK

"Get him to the back room." Jose ordered throwing his arms around Jake and alex. "You two come with me we are going to celebrate."

Frank watched as they left, groaning when he was picked up keeping his eyes open he looked around, it was all a big building. Frank was dragged to a shed once inside Frank cursed to himself. The walls were filled with all kinds of instruments; in the middle of the room was a chair with a lamp hanging over it. Frank struggled against his captures as they sat him in the chair tying his wrist and legs. One of the guys laughed saying he was going to love what was going to happen before they walked out. Frank looked around he was really getting the creeps being here. Looking down he noticed the dried blood on the floor surrounding the chair. Frank stiffed at the sound of the door opening keeping his head down he could hear him moving around in the back pushing something.

The unsub walked around to stand in front of Frank, grabbing a handful of his hair he pulled his head back 'what is it with them pulling my hair!' Frank locked eyes with him wincing at the coldness in them, but the sadistic smile was the one that send goose bumps down his spine. Looking to the side he froze,there stood a cart holding a car battery with jumper cables attached to them. The man looked to the cart then back at him.

"Let the fun begin."


	14. Don't leave me.

WITH HOTCH

"Hotch what are we waiting for? We have him." JJ asked, she really didn't like the way he said those words forgetting her mic was on.

Rossi sighed. "We are waiting for his go." Glancing over to Morgan they shared a look.

JJ was a wreck her leg bouncing up and down, she kept biting her nails waiting to go in. JJ looked at ziva 'how could she just sit there so calmly?'

"How can you do that?" JJ asked.

Ziva turned to her. "Do what?"

"Be so calm."

Ziva smiled lowering her head. "It was another thing frank thought me, I used to be anxious and impatience until he got ahold of me. It took a long ass time to get over that, I always wanted to jump into the action. On occasions he allowed me too, which always ended in making the mission ten times worst." ziva chuckled. "I even got him shot once, but he never gave up on me."

JJ smiled. "Im just scared."

"I know so am I, but we won't let anything happen to him." ziva promised grabbing JJ's hand. Hotch watched them thru the rear mirror a smile plastered on his face, but was quickly gone when they heard their unsub talking again.

WITH FRANK

Frank tried keeping his fear hidden he didn't want to be seen weak by this man.

"Before we begin let me introduce myself. I am Adam." Adam lightly smacked frank on the face. "Now let's get rid of that shirt." Adam grabbed some scissors cutting his shirt off. "What's this? it looks like someone had beat me to you." he ran his cold hands over franks scars grinning at how uncomfortable he was. "Who did it hmm? I really want to sit down and chat with him."

Frank glared at him trying his best to not focus on his hands. When Adam had his head closed frank growled head butting the jerk. Adam groaned staggering back his hand massaging his forehead.

"That is going to cost you so much." Adam growled, grabbing the jumper cables.

Frank breathing started picking up. "Now, Breach now." Frank whispered.

"We're going, hold in there." Rossi responded.

Frank scoffed I can't really leave, his eyes followed Adams movements.

Adam walked back to frank, smirking as he attached to cables to franks arms. Donovan gritted his teeth as the clips dig into his skin.

"You comfortable?" Adam laughed.

WITH HOTCH

"Let's move ziva go with Morgan thru the back. The rest with me." Hotch ordered.

As they moved out Hotch took the lead stalking towards the door. Reaching the shed Hotch leaned against it JJ beside him as Rossi took the other side.

"We are in position. Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Waiting on your go." Morgan said he was in position to kick the door down.

The entire watched as the lights flickered, they had to breach in now.

"Hotch we have to go in now!" Morgan yelled, ziva raised an eye brow.

"Go! Go! Go!" Hotch yelled.

Both Morgan and Hotch kicked in the door surrounding both unsub and agent yelling 'FBI'. JJ gasped at the room, but whimpered when her eyes fell on Frank, his shirt was ripped off. The cables were attached to him some of his scars were reopened. What made her cringed was the blood on him. Forcing her eyes off him she glared back at Adam, whose hand was still on the knob for the battery. Ziva and Morgan stood on the other side; surprisingly Morgan had a worried look as he glanced at frank.

Frank took a deep breath once the electricity stopped running thru his body. 'Just like old times.' Looking up her watched Hotch and his team aiming their guns at Adam.

"Back away from the battery and put your hands on your head! Now!" Hotch ordered.

"Do it now!" Rossi yelled when he didn't move.

Adam smirked turning the knob, frank screamed at the sudden shock. Hotch took the shot killing him instally as Morgan ran turning the battery off. Frank dropped his head forward breathing heavily willing his body to stop jerking. JJ ran to him but stop at the sound of his voice.

"D-don't-wait fo-for a little." Frank said thru breathes, he wanted to make sure the current was gone before she touched him. JJ watched him try and compose himself, ignoring his order she grabbed his shoulders pulling him up to face her, tears in her eyes. "What did I say about crying for me?"

JJ gave a crying laugh hugging him to her. "You had me scared." Frank nuzzled his face into her neck glad this was over. JJ pulled away to give ziva a chance to hug him. Ziva latched herself around his neck hugging him into a death grip.

"Neshema can't breathe." Frank teased, ziva pulled back giving him a playful glare. Morgan walked up to him with untying him from the chair. Frank gave him a thankful nod, waving him off when he tried to help him up. Frank stood from the chair ignoring the pain from his body, JJ glared at him for not letting them help him.

"JJ im fine, just a little current." Frank chuckled trying to make her smile, didn't work.

"A little?!" JJ exclaimed.

Ziva chuckled. "Will you believe me if I told you he's had worst?" JJ gaped at ziva then at Frank who just nodded. Shaking her head she decided not to dive into that.

"Jake, Alex statues?" Frank called.

"All clear Frank. We have Jose in custody and a couple of his men, the rest not so lucky. Oh you can add drugs and human trafficking to the charges as well." Jake answered.

"That's good, call it in." frank ordered.

"How are you Frank?" Alex asked worried for what had happen.

Frank smiled. "I'm fine Alex nothing a good bed rest can cure."

JJ rolled her eyes at the way he eyed her, when movement behind frank caught her attention. "Frank look out!" everyone froze not knowing what was happening as JJ pushed frank to the ground as a shot rang out. Frank looked around catching the sight of a figure running out the door, Morgan, Hotch and ziva running after him. Frank looked for JJ; the breath was knocked out of him at the sight of her. Jj laid on the ground holding her left side, blood sweeping thru her fingers fast. Frank rushed to her side grabbing his shirt on the ground in the process.

"No, no, no jj!" frank fell beside her putting pressure on the wound, JJ whimpered grabbing his arm. "Call a bus! We have an officer down!" frank yelled frantically thru the mic, he had forgotten Rossi was still in the room with him until he kneeled on the opposite of him.

WITH HOTCH

Hotch ran after the shooter, just as they cornered him. The man turned around his hands in the air after dropping the gun. Morgan handcuffed him as ziva searched the area. Hotch huffed it was finally over, until her heard franks panicked voice.

"Call a bus! We have an officer down!"

Hotch looked at the other two with him, fear running thru him.

"Bus is on the way. Donovan who is it?" Kate's voice asked slightly picking up

There was silence for a minute or two.

"JJ."

Hotch felt his entire world come crumbling down, before he knew it he was running to the shed. Soon joined by the rest of the teams.

WITH FRANK

Frank had sent Rossi to wait for the paramedics, his shirt was now completely soaked with her blood. He knew he had to stay calmed but he was panicking, why she pushed him away. Looking down at her he noticed her eyes closing.

"No, no JJ. Stay with me, keep your eyes open." Frank pleads.

"I'm tired." JJ whispered, her body felt cold and weak she just wanted to sleep.

"I know sweetheart, but you can't not yet. JJ please keep them open." Frank scanned the room frantically trying to find anything to use. JJ tried, but he body was too tired to work slowly she allowed her eyes to close. "No! JJ baby look at me. Baby please show me your eyes, let me see them." Frank cupped her face when she opened them. "That's it, there they are." Frank gave her a smile trying to keep the tears back.

"F-frank i'm so-sorry." JJ said in between breaths.

Frank shook his head. "You have nothing to say sorry for, Im the one whose sorry. I should have never let you go. You are the most important person in my life. Please don't leave me JJ I wouldn't be able to handle it." Frank looked up at the sound of footstep as everyone walked in stopping just inside the door.

Hotch couldn't believe it, he won't, Kate grabbed Hotch's hand tears falling. Morgan clenched his fist all he could see was the blood on the ground. Reid was seeing Maeve all over again he couldn't make his legs move. In fact no one could they just stood there watching frank try and keep her awake. Alex and Jake didn't know what to do, they wanted to help but how? Jake took his shirt off giving it to frank. Frank snatched the shirt replacing it on the wound making JJ squeaked by the pressure. "I'm sorry JJ."

JJ locked eyes with him; she felt bad seeing the tears falling. Raising her hand she cupped his face. "Don't cr-cry for me. I-I shouldn't hav-have never l-et you g-go. Plea-please know I-I regr-ett n-not tru-trusting in you." JJ took a shaky breath. "I-I love y-you frank with a-all my heart."

Frank leaned down placing his forehead against hers. "I love you too JJ, I never stopped." Frank kissed her as both there tears mixed together, pulling back frank panicked seeing her eyes closed. "JJ? Where is the damn bus! JJ! Baby please, please don't do this to me! Jj open your eyes!" he dropped his head on his chest crying. "JJ please henry needs you, your team. I-I need you." frank sobbed getting no respond.


	15. LAY WITH ME.

Everyone watched as Frank cried over JJ; Hotch had his arms around a sobbing Kate. Reid and Morgan were in shocked neither moved. Alex Jake and ziva had tears in their eyes, Jake couldn't take it no more so he turned and left looking for Rossi.

Rossi paced the running a hand thru his hair 'where the hell are they?' Rossi turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"How is she?" Rossi was dreading the answer.

"Not good Frank's trying to keep her awake. If they don't get here soon…" Jake stopped not able to say the words. Yes he doesn't precisely like her or the team, but if she can't pull thru who knows what will happen to Frank.

"Oh god." Rossi cried, they can't lose her.

Much to their relief the sound of sirens were heard.

"Thank you god." Jake mumbled waving the truck down.

Two paramedics jumped out grabbing everything they will need.

"What the hell took you guys so long!" Rossi growled.

"Sorry, this place isn't the easiest to find."

"Never mind that, we have an officer down Jennifer Jareau age 30 with a gunshot on her side she has also lost lots of blood." Rossi explained as the four ran towards the shed. Rossi pushed his team to the side in order to allow them in. the paramedics were taken back by the sight of the room, but quickly rushed to JJ.

"I need one of you to remove him so we can attend to her." one of them said.

Jake walked up over pulling a broken down Frank away from her, his eyes were solely focus on JJ.

Everything was a blur for Frank; he watched as the placed the oxygen mask over her mouth. When they didn't find a pulse they brought out the shocks. He flinched every time her body jerked up but no pulse was noted. 'Come on baby wake up. Wake up.' Frank repeated over and over.

Everyone a breath of relive at the familiar sound of a heat beat. Jake practically felt Frank become limb in his arms taking deep breaths.

"Okay we have a heartbeat, let's put her on gurney ASAP. Tom call ahead we need surgeons ready for our arrival." The man ordered. Frank jumped up following the two men out the door ignoring the calls from Jake. He was not going to leave her, not even for a second. "Only one rides with us the rest can follow we are driving to mercy hospital." Tom said placing JJ into the back.

"I'm riding." Frank responded in a no argument tone. Jake smile giving him a nod, glad to see frank acting more like him.

"Donovan your hurt." Morgan said. Frank ignored them jumping into the ambulance keeping his eyes on JJ.

Hotch and the team watched the ambulance leave at top speed. "Let's get a move on." Hotch ordered.

"Agent Hotchner, Alex and I will stay here and help the locals tidy this up." Jake said. Hotch nodded as everyone jumped into their trucks heading to the hospital.

Frank held onto JJ's hand focusing on her heart best afraid it would stop. Faster than Frank expected the ambulance stopped. The men jumped out pulling JJ out rushing her in. doctors and nurses swarmed around the moving gurney. Frank stayed by her side as they all talked.

"What do we have?" the male doctor asked.

"Jennifer Jareau age 30 FBI, GSW on her left side no exit wound has lost a lot of blood. We lost her for a few minutes before moving." Tom explained.

"I need a blood transfer, let's get her into room 3 and someone please call Dr. Fehr." doctor ordered as two nurses ran off to follow his orders.

One of the nurses placed a hand on franks chest stopping him from walking thru the doors.

"Im sorry you can't come in."

Frank sighed, giving a weak nod he sat on one of the seats, he kept getting looks from other in the room. Looking down he realized he didn't have a shirt on displaying his re-open scares and dried blood, but he couldn't bring himself to care all he could do was pray and hope JJ will make it. Donovan paced the room like some caged animal, every five minutes asking the nurses for update only getting more frustrated when he got the same answer not only that, but his chest was killing him. Lost in his only mind going over what happen he didn't even notice ziva and the rest walking in.

Ziva rushed straight to the front desk asking for frank Donovan and Jennifer Jareau.

"Miss Jareau is still in surgery, but we have no one with the name of Frank Donovan emitted here." The nurse responded.

Ziva was surprised. "He arrived with Jennifer."

The nurse thought for a moment. "Yeah, I remember he's in the waiting room. Maybe one of you might be able to convince him to let the doctor attend to him. He has refused any help given to him until given news of Miss Jareau."

Ziva gave her a thankful nod followed by the rest they moved into the waiting room. They found frank sitting in one of the chairs still shirtless, head in his hand gripping his hair. Ziva quietly took a seat next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Frank jumped at the sudden touch gripping her wrist defensively.

"It's okay Frank, it's just me." Ziva whispered not making any sudden movement. Frank released her quickly apologizing to her. "Frank look at me." Ziva ordered softly.

Frank turned his head to her slowly; his eyes were fire red from his tears. Ziva felt her heart break at the sight of him.

"Frank?"

Donovan shook his head looking away. "Why did she push me away z?"

Ziva frowned. "Because she loves you Frank. She did it to save your life." Ziva whispered.

"And now her life is in danger ziva! She shouldn't have done that!" Frank snapped.

Ziva glared at him. "And let you get shot! Frank you would have done the same thing!"

Frank stood from his chair. "It's different for me ziva!"

"How? Explain to me how it's different!"

"She has family! She has a son waiting for his mother to go back home! Her team, friends! She still has a life to live! She shouldn't have risked her life for mine!" Frank yelled getting the attention from everyone in the room.

"Frank she did because she loves you! Why can't you get that thru that thick skull of yours! I understand how crazy it might seem to have someone that cares for you as much as to take a bullet for you, but don't let this bring you down." Ziva reasoned.

Frank sighed dropping into a seat. "Ziva I promised her nothing will happen. I told her I would keep her safe."

"It was her choice, she did it because like you she can't live without you." everyone was surprised the fact it was Reid who said that. " I know I have been a jerk ever since you got an interest in JJ, but that's because I was blinded by jealousy and the thought of losing another family member, but I could see how broken she was since you left. I really am sorry frank and hope you can forgive me." Reid didn't allow anyone to speak as he walked out of the hospital leaving them all shocked.

"I'll go talk to him; I have to call Garcia too." Morgan said jogging after Reid.

Hotch turned his attention back to Frank. "Donovan you need to let a doctor attend to your wounds."

Frank shook his head. "Im not leaving until I get news that JJ is going to be fine."

"Fra-"

"No neshema! Right now the only thing that matters is JJ." Frank growled.

"And how are you going to help her if you're on a hospital bed with infected wounds? Hmm? I doubt that is what she wants to hear when she asks for you." Kate jumped in using the tone she uses on jack.

Frank lowered his head. "Fine, but if any-"

"We will let you know, promise." Rossi said cracking a smile as ziva pushed Frank towards the waiting nurse.

Emily took a deep breath sitting down on the chair rubbing her hands together. Everyone followed suite taking a seat waiting for any news on their team mate.

ONE HOUR PASSSED

Frank had come back with 20 stitches, between ziva and Emily they had him trapped in his seat not wanting him to pull his stitches from all the pacing he had been doing. Hotch and Rossi had gone for some coffee. Morgan and Reid sat on the end waiting for Garcia to arrive. Reid had not said a word since his little speech earlier frank knew he had to talk with him, but now was not the moment. Earlier he had received a call from Jake telling him they were still working on getting the building proses.

"Family of Jennifer Jareau." A man in scrubs asked from the front of the desk.

Frank jumped up wincing rushing over to the doctor. The bau right on his heels.

"We are with Jennifer." Emily spoke in a rush.

"What is your relationship with the patient?" Doc asked.

"We are her team mates and he is her boyfriend." Kate answered getting a look from Donovan.

Doctor raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I'm doctor Fehr, let's start with the obvious Jennifer had a GSW on her left side we were able to remove the bullet without any problem. She was lucky a little more to the right and she would have not made it."

"Will she make a full recovery?" Reid asked.

Doctor Fehr smiled. "She will be just fine, nothing some bed rest wont cured. I do mean that she is not allowed into the field or work until that wound has healed completely." His smile got even bigger when they all laughed.

"When can we see her?" Frank asked not being able to hold his happiness in.

"A nurse will come and get you once she is settled into her room. Only two people at a time and only one can stay with her during the night. When you chose who let the nurse know and she will give you a band." Getting nods from them he bid his good bye and left.

Frank released a breath sliding down against the wall holding his head. Ziva smiled sliding next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. They watched as JJ's team smiled and hugged each other.

"I told you she would make it, just like you she is one hell of a fighter." Frank chuckled giving her knee a squeeze jumping up when a nurse walked out.

"I am only supposed to take two, but I will make an exception. You must be quiet for Miss Jareau is asleep."

"understood." Hotch said as they followed the nurse in. they walked into room 265. JJ laid on the bed sleeping peacefully. One by one they all walked up to her grabbing her hand and wishing her to wake up.

Then it as Franks turn with hesitation in each of his steps he stood by her bed side. Carefully he grabbed her hand smiling at the familiar warmth coming from it. Lifting it up he gave her hand a kiss.

"Hey jj." Frank smiled leaning in he whispered to her. "Baby I need you to wake up. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Pulling back he gave her kiss on the forehead snapping his eyes open at the feeling of someone's hand on his jaw.

"Did you really just call me baby?" JJ asked her voice came out scratchy. Frank chuckled grabbing the cup of water.

"How are you feeling JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Like I just been shot." Frank winced at the words, JJ caught onto it. "Don't."

Frank looked at her confused. "Don't what?"

"Don't blame yourself for what happen. It wasn't your fault I made the decision to push you out of the way." JJ told her sternly. Frank just shook his head letting go of her hand and walking outside.

JJ frowned glancing at ziva asking for an explanation.

"Don't worry he just need time, he was pretty freaked out." ziva said.

Kate walked up to her side. "We all were. You had us scared JJ." JJ smiled giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry guys, I-just seeing that man point his gun at frank I-it triggered something in me." JJ explained.

Hotch snickered. "Just don't make a habit of it please."

"Please because I don't think Hotch can handle another scare like that at this age." Kate mumbled.

"Hey!" Hotch gasped.

Everyone chuckled at the fake hurt he gave Kate. They stayed with her for about an hour and a half which was more spend on trying to pry Hotch away from JJ, with no luck his excuse 'she's my baby sister and I am not letting go if her' he did eventually when the nurse came in telling them it was time for them to leave. Biding their goodbyes they walked outside with the nurse.

"Who will be staying with her thru the night?" she asked Hotch looked at everyone getting nods from them.

"Yes it will be…"

Frank stood outside catching a little bit of fresh air. 'You're an idiot, how can you just leave her like that? You better go back in there and apologize! But what if she doesn't want to see me? God im such an ass!' frank sighed running a hand thru his hair.

"Frank Donovan?"

Frank turned to see the nurse from earlier. "Yes? Is something wrong with JJ?"

The nurse chuckled finding his worry cute. "No everything is fine. I just came to give you this." She handed him an orange band. "They said you would be the one to stay with Miss Jareau."

Frank knitted his eyebrows together, but places the band on anyways. "Thank you."

"No problem." She waved walking back inside.

Frank walked back into the building, up the elevator stopping in front of the door, taking a deep breath he walked In. JJ looked up at him with a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Frank mumbled.

"I'm good." JJ rolled her eyes at the way he stood by the door she stretched her hand out to him. "Come here."

Frank raised an eyebrow, but made her way to her placing his hand in hers.

"Frank I know you don't want to hear this, but please don't blame yourself. I care too much for you to have not done anything. I know you're an-"

JJ was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers, 'oh my god! It's been too long!' JJ wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Frank pushed his tongue in her mouth making both of them moan at the feeling. Frank explored her mouth memorizing it all over again. At the feeling of her lungs begging for air she pulled back causing him to give a small growl.

"Damn I miss that." JJ said chuckling. Frank smiled placing his forehead against hers.

"I am not angry. I was upset, but with myself. I had promised to keep you safe and what happens you get shot. I never let guard down, if I had payed attention I would have noticed him. JJ I was scared for the first time in my like I can say I was honestly scared." Frank whispered JJ cupped his jaw looking into his eyes.

"Frank you were electrocuted and cut, of course you would have your guard down, and you didn't break your promise it was I that made the decision." She whispered back pecking his lips. "I was scared too frank scared of not seeing henry, the team, you."

"Let's not worry about that, instead lets worry about getting you all better." JJ smiled. "It's late you need to get some sleep so IL-"

"Lay with me?" JJ asked scooting over.

Frank frowned. "I don't think the nurse will like that and I don't want to hurt you."

JJ grabbed his hand pulling him down. "She won't mind and I have a feeling you are a light sleeper so you will know is you hurt me." JJ saw the hesitation in his eyes. "Please Frank."

Frank sighed with a small chuckle. "Okay, but I am blaming you if I get in trouble." Frank removed his shoes climbing into the bed placing one arm underneath her head and the other on her hip.

"Like they will believe an injured patient forced a full grow man into her bed?" JJ teased squeaking hen his cold hands touched her skin.

"I can be very convincing agent Jareau." Frank whispered leaning into her neck kissing it lightly, JJ shivered at the familiar yet new feeling.

"I love you frank." JJ kissed his cheek laying her face on his chest, Last thing she heard before letting the sound of his heart beat lullaby her to sleep was 'I love you to.'


	16. Home.

THIS CHAPTER IS JUST SOME SMALL THINGS.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT, THIS IS NOT THE LAST WE HAVE SEEN OF ZIVA.

ON WITH THE STORY!

The next morning JJ slowly opened her eyes, grinning at the sight of Frank sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful, so at ease. The door opened and in came the nurse. Her smile quickly fading when she spotted Frank in the bed. JJ put her finger to her lips giving her a pleading look to not wake him up. Regardless of the scowl she worked around him checking her over. Once the nurse left JJ snuggled into him seeking his warmth, smiling when he tighten his hold on her.

"You could have woken me up." Frank mumbled. JJ glanced up staring into his deep dark brown eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" JJ asked.

"Since the nurse walked in." Frank pulled himself up leaning against the headboard, JJ winced following his movements. Frank held her by the hip stopping her from moving too much. "Stay still or you're going to pull open your wound."

JJ sighed. "I want to leave, I never liked hospitals."

Frank smirked at her whining. "Stop whining. Let's wait on what the doctor tells us then maybe; just maybe I can pull some string to have you out of here early."

JJ perked up at that. "Didn't know you had contacts in hospitals?"

Frank chuckled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

JJ frowned. "That's what im afraid of."

"What?" The mood in the room was quick to change becoming serious.

"I don't know anything about you. What you like, dislike, hobbies, family. I am in love with a complete stranger." JJ groaned.

Frank looked away she was right they didn't know each other and yet here they were.

"So let's get to know each other, you aren't going anywhere and neither am I." Frank said pulling her to him careful of her side.

JJ smiled. "Are you suggesting we play 20 questions?" Frank shrugged giving her the choice. "Alright but I go first." Getting a nod she thought for a moment. "Favorite food and music?"

"I like all food and all music. In my life I learned to enjoy nice things, now I am a simple man, but I do like a good wine and good food. I can cook just about anything; it's something I picked up on my travels. As for music if the song is good I'll listen to it." Frank answered lying back on the bed pulling her onto his chest.

"Would you cook for me?"

Frank smiled kissing her on the head. "Every day if you wish."

"What about hobbies?"

Frank frowned trying to think of some. "I didn't really have much of a childhood, but as I grew I enjoyed a couple of things hiking, fishing, traveling etc. but I have a special liking for sailing. Something about being out in the sea just gets to me."

JJ smiled tough she could hear some sadness behind his words. "What are your dislikes?"

Frank shook his head. "My dislikes have nothing to do with objects, but with personalities. I can't explain it really, the lying, hatred, etc. before you ask my likes are simple."

"Which are?"

"You."

JJ looked up at him. "What?"

Frank leaned in giving her a quick kiss. "Remember that night, our first date?" JJ nodded wondering where he was going with this. "Do you remember the words I spoke to you?" JJ gave him a confused look. "I said I like your legs, arms, hands, eyes, nose, lips, but want to know what I like the most?" JJ smiled knowing the answered, but faked ignorance by shaking her head. "All of you, your body, your personality, I like what makes Jennifer Jareau. JJ, an agent, a mother, and a lover. That is what I like."

JJ giggled cupping his jaw, she leaned up brushing her lips to his. Frank allowed her to take the lead he just followed. Slowly she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, smiling when he opened his mouth. Both agents moaned at the sensation. Frank was toxicated with her smell and taste, how he survived this long without her was beyond him. Placing his hands on her hip he carefully lifted her up making her straddle him, mindful of her injury. JJ smiled into the kiss gently biting his lip earning a growl from him. Frank lowered his hands to her ass pushing her up even more making her gasp when he placed her right over his hard-on. Using her gasp to his advantage he took control of the kiss, leaving on hand on her ass he moved the other to the back of her neck holding her in place as he put more pressure on her lips. JJ was lost between his hand squeezing her bottom and his lips on hers she was surprised she hasn't fainted, but the burning in her lungs had her pushing away. Frank growled moving his lips to her neck biting down gently marking her as his once more. Their little make out secession was cut short when someone cleared their throat.

JJ groaned dropping her head on his chest as Frank looked over her shoulder to see a not so happy doctor with Morgan and Garcia behind him smirking. Frank gave the doctor an apological smile.

"Mr. Donovan this is a hospital not a place where you can have your way with my patient." Doctor Fehr told him sternly. "I would appreciate it greatly if you could climb out of the bed and allow me to check on Jennifer."

Frank rolled his eyes, but did as was told. JJ looked everywhere, but at the doctor she was terribly embarrassed and neither Morgan nor Garcia was helping at the moment.

Morgan was standing by Frank much to the girl's surprise, but Frank took no notice. Every time they engaged into a conversation, it blew out into a full argument. Morgan wanted to start a conversation, get to know the man for JJ's sake, because by the looks of it he was going to be sticking around. 

Garcia stood behind the doctor making kissing faces over his shoulder teasing JJ. JJ glared at her mouthing stop every time the doc turned away.

"Alright, JJ the wound seems to be healing nicely and rather quickly. If you have no problems today we can release you tomorrow, but with the condition that you will be on bed rest." Doctor Fehr told her, writing something in is chart. JJ nodded just happy to be getting out of here. The doctor opened the door but stopped. "And please no more PDA." JJ groaned while everyone including Frank laughed.

"Oh my god! Peaches when Morgan called me and told me you got shot I swear my heart fell. Why weren't you using your vest? Does it still hurt? I was worried sick!" Garcia rambled she was finally letting out everything she had in since that call.

JJ chuckled at her friend. "Pen! Im fine it doesn't hurt much and I was wearing my vest but the bullet hit my side, you know the side that are not protected."

Garcia giggled taking a seat on the couch, followed by Morgan. Frank stayed standing by the window, JJ looked his way smiling she patted the spot next to her. Pushing himself off the wall and taking a seat behind her, he wrapping one arm around her waist as she leaned her back against his broad chest.

"Where is the rest of the team?" JJ asked swatting Frank's hand from her ticklish spot.

"Well Hotch and Kate are still at Monica's place getting ready to come down here. Rossi and Reid are still at jakes and Alex's last I heard from then is Jake was trying to wake them both up. That's not going to happen. Ziva and Emily are at Donovan's apartment." Garcia explained.

"Don't underestimate Jake, if he can wake Cody up those two should be no problem." Frank mumbled placing his chin on JJ's shoulder.

"Pen have you talked to Henry, the last time I talked to him was the day before I got shot. I don't want him to worry." JJ asked she had been worried about Henry. Since it was now Monday Henry would have been home since last night and she honestly didn't like leaving Henry for more than two days with Will.

"I talked to him this morning. He's fine Hotch is having Jessica pick him up and watch him until we return. Before you ask. No I didn't tell him you were hurt. Just catching the bad guys." Garcia told her, JJ saw the way she avoided her eyes.

"Garcia what did you do?" Frank looked from JJ to Garcia confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You did something which is why you won't look me in the eyes. Now what did you do?"

Garcia played with the hem of her shirt. "I told Henry Frank was here and now he's all happy and can't wait to see him."

JJ almost didn't catch the words at how fast she was speaking. "You told him, but Frank won't be going to be th-"

"Do you really think I will leave you side A) when I just got you back and B) who else is going to take care of you?" Frank cut her off hurt evident in his voice.

JJ's eyes widen. "Y-you're coming with me?" Frank nodded. "To Quantico, Virginia?" He nodded again. "To my house?" Another nod. "Like ser-" Frank cut her off again, but this time with his lips.

"JJ I am going with you, where ever that may be. You are not getting rid of me anytime soon. I have at least two or three months' worth of vacation. So don't think you will be going alone."

JJ didn't know what to say so she settled with a hug. Morgan watched the couple, the happy and confident JJ was coming back all because of him.

A knock on the door got all of their attention, in walked Hotch, Kate, and Ziva. Hotch and Kate walked over to JJ giving her a hug, well Hotch gave her a hug while pushing Frank's hands away from her. 

Frank rolled his eyes jumping off the bed to greet Ziva.

"Morning neshema." Frank hugged her.

Ziva returned the hug. "Morning Frank, how you sleep?"

"Better than ever." He glanced towards JJ. "I'll be back im going to grab some coffee." Ziva walked out with him.

The minute he walked out Kate was all over JJ trying to get the latest gossip.

"So how'd it go with Frank?" Kate was practically in her face.

"Well you can say we are back together." JJ mumbled bracing herself for the reaction.

Kate squealed making Hotch and Morgan hold their ears.

"Oh my god, oh my god! That is amazing news! I ca-but wait what is going to happen now?" JJ raised an eyebrow waiting for her to finish. "Us going home and he-well-"

"Oh, no he's going with me." JJ said watching the smile on Kate got bigger.

"Oh my god! I can't-no I can see that but-oh JJ im just so happy for you." Kate pulled her into a gentle hug.

Hotch humph walking over to the window, JJ frowned his way.

"Hotch what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"Im being replaced." Hotch grumbled JJ raised an eyebrow, wait is Hotch seriously pouting right now?

Kate starts laughing. "Aaron are you for real right now?"

Hotch pouts crossing his arms cross his chest. "Yes I am. I can't believe I am being replaced."

JJ giggles. "Hotch I am not replacing you, I would never do that. So stop pouting and get me my water please."

Hotch smiles rolling his eyes he hands her a cup of water. "I already have to share you with the team, and now with him, but okay I will accept it. Although he can expect a talk from me."

"Include me in the talk." Morgan added in.

The girls rolled their eyes at the antics of the males.

"I will let him know, anything else agent Hotchner?" JJ asked sarcastically.

Hotch chuckled taking a seat on one of the chairs pulling Kate into his lap just as Frank and Ziva walked back in.

"Well I got good news and bad news." Frank started. "Which one do you want?"

"Bad news." Was everyone's respond.

Frank huffed. "Let's start with the good news. I talked to a friend of mine and he is able to get you out of here tonight." JJ clapped her hands grinning. "But only if doctors say it is okay for you to fly."

"Im sorry, but how were you able to do that?" Morgan asked.

Frank smirked. "I have my contacts."

After a while the rest of the team showed up along with Frank's team. Jake was pretty thrilled since he was going to be in charge of the team while Frank is out, much to Alex's liking. Frank was still to get full updates on the cases they got and JJ had made him promise-no swear-that if the team needed him he would return. During that time doctor Fehr came in grumbling about JJ's sudden file of release frowning at the smirk on the group. JJ was released that night and she refused to ride a wheel chair so after an hour fighting over it, Frank picked her up carrying her bridle style to the car. Not that JJ was complaining about that. Morgan had caught Garcia and Kate checking Frank out a couple times. Oh Garcia was going to get it later. The team didn't want to spend much time moving JJ around so they had Reid and Rossi grab all of their thing, as Ziva went for Frank's, bring Luna with her. Frank carried JJ into the plane sitting her on the seat by the window as he walked back out to Ziva.

Ziva was kneeled on the ground by Luna petting her standing up as Frank walked up to her.

"Luna up." Frank ordered.

The dog bolted up the stairs, but didn't go in. Instead she waited for Frank.

"Im going to miss you neshema." Frank whispered pulling her into a tight hug.

"I will to, but we'll see each other soon. I mean I am taking you to other dogs so." Ziva mumbled.

Frank chuckled. "Does Tony know your arriving with two dogs?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Both laughed pulling away from the hug.

"Frank you take care of her and her son and yourself. I am so happy for you and for her." ziva said. "Oh when you go pick up the dogs I want you to meet my team. And bring JJ with you."

Frank nodded. "Will do neshema. Take care of yourself."

With one last hug Frank jogged up the stairs followed by Luna. Taking his seat next to JJ he grabbed her hand kissing the back of it. Luna took the seat in front of them like frank she was ready for the new life.

The flight wasn't too long, but JJ had fallen asleep Frank took this time to grab something to drink.

"Luna guard." Luna jumped off her spot and onto the one frack vacant keeping an eye on JJ. Frank smiled walking over to the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee. Hotch and Rossi plus Morgan took this chance to corner Frank in the kitchen. Frank felt their presence before seeing them sighing he turned to them he knew this was coming, but seriously now?

"Okay we are going to do this quick and painless." Rossi started getting a look from Frank. "You hurt JJ once already."

Frank raised an eyebrow, but held back a respond.

"And we are only going to say this once." Hotch said taking over. "If you hurt JJ in any way you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Morgan jumped in. "That includes making her cry, upset, or anyway that stops her from smiling. This is your last chance Donovan you don't get another one."

"JJ is not the only one we are protecting Henry if in this too, and the same goes for him. You make that little boy unhappy in any way I swear to god you will wish you never meet us." Hotch finished with his signature glare.

Frank resisted the urge to roll his eyes at their dramatization. "You have my word; I will never hurt JJ in any way. I love her too much for that and believe it or not Henry as well. I would shoot myself before I hurt either one of them."

Hotch looked at Rossi than at Morgan getting nods he turned back to Frank.

"This is your last chance Donovan." Morgan growled as the three turned back to their seat.

Frank quirked an eyebrow those guys seriously need therapy. Forgetting about his coffee he went back to his seat-after fighting Luna for it. JJ shifted laying her head on his shoulder.

Once the plane landed Frank gently woke JJ up.

"JJ? JJ wake up we are here." Frank whispered shaking her by the shoulders. Yawning JJ stretched smiling up at Frank. "Hey beautiful you feeling okay?"

"Yeah im good. Come on Henry is probably driving Jessica crazy."

Frank chuckled; the suv's were already waiting for them.

"Im driving." Frank said opening the door for her then the back for Luna. JJ said bye to everyone, but Hotch and Kate for they were going to the same place.

"Okay just follow Hotch for now." JJ mumbled fighting to not fall asleep again.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at a nice two story house with a white picket fence around it. Frank ordered Luna to stay as he help JJ put of the car. Hotch and Kate waited for them to catch up before opening the door. Not even completely inside Hotch and Kate were attacked by a 13 year old boy. JJ was knocked into Frank as Henry threw himself on his mom making JJ groan in pain. Frank noticed, but was stopped by the shake of JJ's head.

"Hey baby, you miss me? Where is Jessica?" JJ cooed at him.

Henry giggled. "Yes I did! Jess is in the room changing." He threw his small arms around her neck hugging her.

JJ pulled back slowly. "Sweetie do you remember Frank Donovan?" JJ asked slowly.

Henry looked up at the man standing behind his mom. Studding him he walked up to him tugging on his hand. Frank took the hint kneeling down to his level. Henry stared at him for a while before breaking into a huge grin.

"My super hero!" Henry exclaimed jumping into Frank's arms. JJ smiled at the sight of the both of them.

"How are you henry? Man you have grown." Frank said pulling back looking him over. He was still the same little boy only taller. Henry giggled.

"Im 10 already." Henry said proudly.

"10! Wow. Look buddy I want to apologize for not saying good bye. I had to leave and didn't have the time." Frank told him seriously.

"Its okay uncle Aaron told me you work took you away, b-but are-umm-are-" Henry for some reason was having a hard time to ask his question. JJ frowned, Henry was one to never stutter.

"What is it Henry?" Frank pushed gently.

"A-are you going to-ummm-to stay?" Henry whispered asked.

Frank smiled glancing up at JJ then back at him. "I am here as long as your mom and you will have me. I am not leaving anytime soon. I promise."

Henry grinned giving him another hug.

"Baby, go grab you bag so we can go home." JJ said. Henry ran up the stairs laughing.

Frank stood up catching the looks Jack was giving him.

"Hi Jack you remember me?" Frank asked with a smile, Jack nodded hiding behind his dad.

"You saved Henry in the beach." Jack said. Donovan nodded giving him a smile. JJ placed her hand on his arm sliding it into his hand entwining their fingers. Henry came running down with a back pack. Giving Kate and Hotch a hug they walked out. Frank took the bag from Henry before he bolted towards the truck, freezeing when he spotted the dog in the back seat.

"Mom there is a dog in the car." Henry said amazed.

JJ giggled. "I know baby her name is Luna."

"She's pretty, can I pet her?" Henry asked climbing into the car.

Frank chuckled climbing into the driver side after helping JJ in the passenger side. "Of course, she loves kids." JJ watched thru the rear mirror as henry played with her. Frank grabbed her hand giving her a kiss. JJ told him the directions to her house having them arriving in five minutes. Frank parked the car in the drive way jumping off he ran to JJ's side helping her out. She might act all strong and fine, but he knew she was hurting. Next he grabbed Henry's bag and helped him out, Luna followed after him. Grabbing the keys from JJ, Frank opened the door letting them in first.

"Henry did you take a shower already?" JJ asked her son taking the bag from Frank.

"Yes mommy, before you came." Henry replied.

"Okay then go change into your pj's and get ready for bed." JJ said, Henry groaned but did as he was told. Turning back to Frank who at the moment was leaning against the door. She swayed her hips making her way over to him. Stopping inches from his she ran her hands up his chest, Frank smirked, but didn't move. Just as she was about to kiss him, Henry yelled he was ready for bed. JJ huffed as he chuckled.

"You go get ready for bed. I'll tuck him in." Frank said giving her a quick yet deep kiss.

JJ sighed. "He's going to want a bed time story as well."

"I can do that. Now go get ready, you are not supposed to be walking around, but in bed." Frank ordered. JJ rolled her eyes walked to her room slowly.

Frank walked into Henry's room, smiling when he noticed Luna on the bed with Henry.

"Hey mind if I read you the story?" Frank asked.

Henry eyes brighten shaking his head happily. "That would be cool!"

"Okay then scoot." Frank grabbed the book from him sitting on the bed, his back against the head board. Henry surprised Frank by snuggling into his side; putting his head on his chest Frank wrapped his arm around his shoulder opening the book. "Once upon a time…"

Half way thru the book he glanced down to find Henry fast asleep. Carefully he stood up tucking him in he leaned in giving his a kiss on the forehead. JJ stood at the door smiling at the scene, Frank reached over to pet Luna. "Watch over him."

Turning to leave he jumped spotting JJ in the doorway. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

"Yes, but I need you there with me." JJ pouted making Frank scoff. Pulling him into the bedroom she went into the bathroom changing into her pj's as Frank changed in the room. He just wore striped pants leaving him shirtless. He knew JJ didn't mind the scars, besides most of them were hard to see. JJ walked out wearing a tank top and shorts. Frank swallowed down the extra saliva that pooled in his mouth at the sight of her. Noticing the look Frank was giving her she rolled her eyes lying in bed carefully. Frank shut off all the lights before climbing in behind JJ, wrapping his arms around he pulled her against his chest, falling asleep with the scent that can only belong to JJ.

He was home.


End file.
